The Great Uchiha Curse
by Ki Ai Sky
Summary: After Sasuke's 17th Birthday his entire life may change. He is forced under the curse of his ancestors where he has a new opportunity. Then he must make a choice. Enemies don't make his choice easy. NaruSasu FemSasu, Late Lemon
1. Enter Ki Keeper of the Stars

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 2, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Well, this is obviously NaruSasu, but I really try to go at it in a different way. I do have I believe one major OC, but don't worry about that now. I've heard she's a little Mary-Sue, but I can promise you that she's not. I try to keep to the characters personalities and what they would do, but if I miss something please let me know. And I'm not dead yet! I will keep writing this no matter what! By the way, this is my first fanfiction that I've written with serious hopes for. Rated M for future lemons, be warned. So, please enjoy.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
- Ki Ai Sky -  
Enter Ki.  
Keeper of the Stars

Sasuke Uchiha walked the lonely darkened streets of Konoha. It was late, late at night as his footsteps echoed off the walls of the city. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was asleep in the darkness, unaware of what was becoming of one of its residents. Sasuke was seventeen years old. For five years now, he had been on the same squad as Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

As much as Sasuke tried to deny it, there was something, something special about the young blonde haired boy that struck him. They were once enemies at a time or rivals better yet. Naruto was the only one who could defeat him, and Sasuke was the only one who could defeat Naruto. _Naruto…_ Sasuke adored his teammate, no more than that. He wanted Naruto to love him with the same intensity as Sasuke loved him, that caused him to pull his dark hair or send those damned butterflies to mess with his intestines.

Sasuke was afraid. He was afraid of rejection from the blonde he loved so much. _He could never love me like that. He thinks of me as a simple friend. _Sasuke's mind burned the thought over and over. He could never admit to Naruto that he has loved him for all of these years. As smug as Sasuke appeared, he too had fears like every normal human being. He wandered the alleyways, not caring where he was going anymore. Nothing mattered... He let his mind trace over all that happened in the time that had already passed.

-_flashback-_

Orochimaru. The Hebi Sannin had managed to take Sasuke. After Sasuke won his battle with Naruto, he had gone to him in the middle of Otogakure. He had promised that he would stay and grow more powerful, and once he had accomplished his goals to avenge his clan, he would give his body to the kage. For two years Sasuke was pushed to his limits of his chakra, stamina, and sanity. Nothing seemed to break the Uchiha. It was in a strange twist of events that he had gotten his Curse Mark removed. He had convinced Orochimaru that if it were to be removed, he would know how strong he had truly become on his own. The Sannin believed him and did as he asked; it was then that Sasuke was able to severly weaken him and escape back to Konohagakure, back to Naruto. Orochimaru still lived and craved his body and abilities for his own. Sasuke knew that he would never be free of him until he was killed or Sasuke died himself.

Home. When he had arrived back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they did not welcome him with open arms. They were almost all convinced that he had returned to spy and commit treason once more. He had been constantly watched by several ANBU members. He found it unwise to complain, seeing as he did not deserve to be trusted. He was immediately interrogated for any information that he had. At first, he had been resistant to provide answers, but knew that if he didn't, they would lock him up for the rest of his life... or kill him. He obliged grudgingly, telling them everything he knew about Orochimaru and his operations It was about three months before he was reinstated into Squad Seven with Kakashi as his sensei once more. He was surprised to learn that Sakura had decided to take her training under Tsunade as a medical nin and was excelling quickly. He was more surprised to discover that Naruto was away, training with Jiraiya. He had lost his popularity, and most people seemed wary in talking to him. Without Naruto's presence he spent his time alone, withdrawing from society. There was nothing out there for him anyways. Everyone has shunned him.

Itachi and the Akatsuki. He had only heard that the older Uchiha was dead. It had seemed that the Akatsuki had turned on itself, all of its members had betrayed their leader, Pain. It was rumored that not all of them had died when killing Pain, but only Kisame was proved to be alive, wreaking havoc everywhere he went. Kisame was currently preoccupied with other areas, and there was little to be heard of his whereabouts. It wasn't like Sasuke cared either. Kisame was just another. Sasuke didn't know if Itachi was dead or not, but unless he found otherwise, he would no longer follow that trail. If Itachi were alive, their paths would cross in time. Itachi would find him.

Naruto... He could remember the day they had finally reunited since their devestating battle all of those years ago. The moment Naruto walked through the gates to Konoha with Jiraiya, Sasuke was there.

"Welcome home, dobe," he had said smugly. Inside he had been screaming to touch the blonde, even in the slightest of ways. He even wore a small smile. Seeing Naruto after all that time was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto stumbled, his jaw wide open. "You're back."

Sasuke had witnessed Naruto's new strength then, as there was a slight rush of wind, and he found himself being crushed in the other boy's arms in an embrace. Sasuke's smile erupted into a full, blissful smile. Nothing felt as good as this. Naruto was the first to fully accept Sasuke back into the village, and they acted as though nothing had really changed. The two had grown closer as friends, spending most of their free time together, basically listening to Naruto ramble and eat. They spent a lot of time around Naruto's appartment, though the blonde had never been inside the lines of the Uchiha district of town. Naruto's influence made most people begin to talk to Sasuke again. The blonde was so happy and upbeat all of the time, Sasuke felt almost happy himself. But, there was his urges that still remained unsettled.

-_end flashback_-

Another thought burned through his mind. Not a thought, a fear and a dread; a nightmare. _When the full moon of the fourth month of the seventeenth year of every male in the bloodline of your descendants has come to, he must make a choice. _Nine generations back, an ancestor was placed under a blood seal that had been passed down through every male's genes. He didn't know what the prophecy meant but didn't want to figure it out. There was a shrine dedicated to the curse, because some viewed it as a blessing. Normally, the Uchiha's parents would explain to him what the curse entailed, but Sasuke had no parents. He didn't even have a brother anymore. He wished he had a chance to talk to his parents about this in the past.

But his time was out and there was no chance. Today was the predicted day in the omen. Tonight he would find out what was the choice he would be forced to make. The sky was as clear as it could possibly be, noted the raven-haired boy as he looked up for a moment, stopping. Above him, the white moon hung, plastered on the black vastness of the other worlds as the stars whispered their secrets to each other, as if they knew what was going to become of him. They danced before him, mocking him. He paused and scowled at them for a moment, and quickly turned away walking once more.

Sasuke soon entered a small clearing near the forests that surrounded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The trees' bark showed scars all the way to the top, obviously from the years of abuse from the shinobi of the Village. He sat down on a medium size boulder, resting for a moment, thinking about the possibilities that the prophecy could be about. He could come up with no logical solutions to answer his many questions on his life and the prophecy. It could be anything, honestly. Maybe he was to lose his sight? Maybe he would gain a new ability? There were endless possibilities, and he would find out for real soon enough. He listened as the wind played games with the blades of grass, as they cut though it whistling their somber tunes. If he weren't Uchiha Sasuke, maybe he would have hummed along. But he was, and he was never he ideal of jolly attitudes. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. The suspense was starting to get to him.

He opened his eyes to find a beautiful young woman. She came forth, stepping lightly on the blades, so that they continued their melody without interruption. She had long black hair that ran down past her knees and large crimson eyes that looked un-living. She was clothed in a silver cloak that shimmered in the moonlight and a black body suit that clung to her tight features. She carried a golden ringed staff that had crystalline feather attachments and jingled as she came closer to Sasuke. She was remarkably pretty, almost unnatural-like, unearthly. She didn't say anything, only stared into his coal-colored eyes. There was something about this woman that unnerved him, those eyes left him feeling as though he shouldn't be where he was.

Sasuke was surprised that he hadn't been able to tell that she was coming, especially with her staff jingling like it was. He didn't stand up, pretending like he really didn't care why the young woman was there. He thought for a moment that she might be one of his fan-girls, but then dismissed that thought remembering how he didn't have those anymore. He stared her down, waiting for her to speak. Moments felt like hours as she gazed into his eyes.

"You must be the one I have come for," she spoke in a soft voice that sounded as though it had no life. It would have been monotonous, except for the eerie edge it held. She didn't drop her gaze as she spoke, and to Sasuke it felt like she was staring straight through him and into his blood, into his soul. "I am known as Ki, one of the descendants of the great Kami who cursed the Uchiha male line many years ago. I am given the title Keeper of the Stars."

_So this is who has come for me,_ Sasuke thought to himself. He wasn't surprised to see the woman of stunning beauty in front of him. He stood up to speak to the Kami, holding her gaze evenly, almost defiantly. "Yes, I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"For the next few months, five to be exact, you will no longer be Uchiha Sasuke. When the new moon of the ninth month comes, you will have a decision to make. The curse will become permanent or it will be gone forever." She said her purpose with emotionless eyes, the same from her birth. Ki's first Kami mission failed, miserably and she was not going to fail this one. She couldn't.

"When you wake up, nothing will ever be the same again. I can guarantee you that you're better off not telling others who you are. All of the arrangements have been made, as for your schooling and housing. No harm shall come to you. You shall be protected by the power of the Kami who have been involved in this curse."

"Wait. What's-" Sasuke was cut off by Ki. He was confused; Sasuke did not handle confused well. A million questions bubbled into his head. He felt dizzy. Too much was happening at once, and he didn't know what was going on.

"I can't tell you now. Know that I will be watching you," she warned him, the first sliver of emotion in her voice being that of forewarning. "And now, everything begins. Good luck, Uchiha Sasuke."

She stopped talking to Sasuke and stared up to the stars, breaking her crimson gaze for the first time. She held her odd staff tightly out in front of her towards Sasuke. She chanted words in a hushed whisper that Sasuke couldn't understand, nor the language one that human tongues could ever hope to use. Ki was focused on something in the sky above them, so much so that Sasuke had to look up to see what it was.

Then he saw it. Stunning lights that resembled the Aurora Borealis were sparkling above them descending quickly. It was a tempest of lights and energies that had lived for thousands of years in the kingdoms of the above. It raced around within itself, colors playing on each other. Brilliant and vibrant colors flashed like lightning, coming closer and closer as if they were falling from the sky. They hit Sasuke hard, making him fall back on to the ground. His head struck the earth and knocked the consciousness out of him from the intensity.

Ki looked down upon the boy as his whole life changed. The slightest amount of pity showed on her blood-red eyes. It was really better that he was not aware of what was happening to him. She watched with slight awe as it all began to take place. Then, she drew him up into her arms, cringing as she felt and heard the transformation begin. At some point Sasuke would remember what happened to him, but for now he was asleep, lost in the place of his dreams. Her staff remained on the blades of grass as she walked away. It faded away into the wind and stars.

Above the stars continued to whisper their gossip, and below the blades sang more sadly than ever…

**Author's Note: **Well, that is the first chapter. Ki is my OC, and she will be here quite a bit. I'm sure you already know what the curse is… I had to change the past a little bit to make it go along with my ideas. Sorry if that confuses anyone too much. Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Awaken and Reveal & Sasuke's Curse

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 3, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Well, Sasuke has been cursed. I'm re-editing this whole story at the moment. I've done a lot of reading on here lately and that usually makes me want to write. I have one huge problem with all of this that I'm trying violently to fix. Things happen too fast in here. So, I need to fix it all up! Read and review please!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
- Ki Ai Sky -  
Awaken and Reveal!  
Sasuke's Curse

At first Sasuke was unmoving, as if he were dead. He was fully conscious, but he failed to acknowledge his own existence. Just lying there, he could tell that something was different, something was wrong. But after a long time of stillness and silence, he opened his eyes. The room was filled with bright light, causing Sasuke to blink a few times to adjust to it. Still lying down, he looked around the room. It was unfamiliar to the Uchiha, and it looked strange to him, and he knew he'd never been there before.

He struggles to sit up, feeling weakened slightly. His whole body was sore, as though he'd fought Naruto for six hours and then fucked his brains out for six more. Sasuke knew immediately that something odd had happened. The room was bright, a creamy eggshell paint covered the walls. There were a few large windows, dressed in drapes that resembled the sea. It was a decent sized room, from the look of it. There was nothing covering the small oak dresser that was against the wall kitty-corner from the bed. The bed itself was covered in a dreamy storm-colored comforter that lay across his waist. There were two doors.

_What the hell happened last night?_ he thought to himself. He wasn't afraid that he had been kidnapped, because he was a shinobi, and he could normally fight off his captors. He couldn't hear any movement nearby, which he made him believe that he was alone. He wondered if he had done something that he might regret in the future, but he couldn't recall the past events. He remembered a beautiful woman and a light show. Everything else was blank. He put his head in his hands, hoping to remember something, anything.

After a moment he lifted his head up only the pretty young woman sitting on the foot of his bed. She'd come out of nowhere. This time Sasuke jumped, surprised to see her there. She was probably the first and last person he would like to see right now. "Fuck! You-" he was cut off again. He couldn't be completely sure, but something wasn't right with his voice. Her name was Ki, he thought back, and she was not of this earth. She was to give him his curse.

"Yes. It was me that you saw last night, and I am all of those things. And yes, your voice is different." Ki answered his questions. His memory from last night came flooding back, right up until his blackout. This woman seemed opposite to the one from last night. Her eyes were the same crimson ones, but these ones were filled with energy and emotion.

"What did you do to me? What happened?" he asked. His voice was higher pitched and was nothing like it used to be. He tensed up, generally concerned about himself, for the first time in a long time. In the past, he couldn't have cared less about health and such trivial things, but now, he was worried something tragic had occurred.

"Your curse has made you this," she said pointing to a full-length mirror that stood against the wall that he'd failed to register in his first glance around the room. She gestured for Sasuke to take a look.

Sasuke did as he was beckoned and crawled out of the covers. He set his feet down on the cold wood floors. He felt lighter on his feet and more agile than he normally did. He also had the feeling of unusual grace and balance. He stepped in front of the mirror to see than something was completely wrong with his body. He was about half a foot shorter, his hair was longer and went down to his shoulder, his eyes were larger and more emotional, and his chest was there. He had fully grown breasts where his muscles had once been, just dangling underneath his normal clothing. Sasuke's hands went down to his groin, to inspect his male appendage, only to find it missing. Sasuke's hands then flew up to his mouth, covering its gapping. He was a woman, complete to the core. It wasn't a jutsu, it was him. A high-pitched noise escaped his mouth.

"Yes, so before you ask your question-"

"What the hell did you to do me? I'm a fucking girl!" he cut off Ki for the first time so far. Sasuke was more outraged that he had ever been in his life. His cheeks were a bright pink with anger and embarrassment, which was also something new. He was usually more reserved and conservative about his emotions. _I'm not a fucking girl! I'm a guy! This can't be happening to me…_

"This is your family's curse. And you would be surprised how many of the Uchiha Clan have chosen to keep the curse. Your mother, for instance, is one of them," Ki stated the facts that she had known for much of her existence. There was much involved in the Uchiha Curse, the very blood seal that tied it to them helped to create the Clan itself. She had listened to her family tell her everything involved in the process. Her branch of Kami had multiple jobs, but that was too complicated to think about. She was greatly tempted to laugh at the expression on the young boy-now-girl's face upon her revelation, but knew that that wouldn't make things any better, if not worse.

"You mean to tell me that my mother was originally a…?" Sasuke couldn't even say it, the thoughts that darted in his mind. The thought was repulsive to him. To think that his very own mother had once been a man, to think that the one he spent nine months inside once carried the same genitalia as he. And then there were thoughts of his father. "Did my father…?"

"Yes, he was very aware of what happened. Your mother's decision was one of the reasons they wed. Your father loved your mother for that reason, among many others. That she, or he, depending on how you look at it, would be willing to change so greatly out of love for him. Your father hardly deemed himself worthy. Your mother was nearly a year older than your father and had been a great shinobi of the village before she was afflicted with the Curse. She gave up very much to be happy," she said, slowly, allowing her words to sink in. She had heard stories of other Uchiha's who had kept the curse, but only decided to tell Sasuke of the one who was closest to him. She could tell that her revelations were hard for Sasuke to admit. If Sasuke's mother could handle the curse, so could he.

"Did Itachi… Did he have to go through this?" Sasuke questioned the Kami. He could never picture Itachi as a woman. Not that he would ever like to try.

"No. Since he committed the horrid slaughter of the Uchiha Clan, we didn't think that we could interfere with the blood seal any longer," she said grimly. It was a sad day for all when the Clan had been wiped out like that. But the only spark of interest was the survivor, Sasuke. "And then, we realized that we still had you, the sole heir, the only one who carried the burden and blessing from the gods themselves. Now no more talking of that. Sasuke, I don't think that you realize what an opportunity you've been given. You don't have to give up any longer on your dreams."

"What could you possibly mean?" Sasuke was confused. He was turned into a woman. What good could come from that? As far as he were concerned, women were weak beings, Sakura for example. She had been dreadfully useless in the earlier years until she recieved her training from their Hokage, Lady Tsunade. He could no longer rebuild his clan. He was useless!

"We Kami, well basically me, have been watching you, Sasuke. I've watched you grow from the small little boy who was so unsure of himself and strived to prove who he was into this young man who has made something out of his life and made a friend or two along the way. Well, now you're a woman who has so much ahead of her, but that's not the point. I know all about _him_**,"** Ki teased, dragging out the single word as though it were a speech in its own. She knew many of Sasuke's thoughts and fantasies, and she wasn't about to let him live them down, and she was going to try damn hard to see that he got at least one of them.

"_Naruto_?" he thought out loud, unbelievably. "What good will this body do for me? He won't even know it's me!"

"Honestly!" the Kami rolled her crimson eyes, annoyed at his innocence. "I had you pegged as more devious than that. You two could be together now, it can really work. Get to know him better, befriend him as you now are, and get him to ask you out. Break the news to him when you feel like it won't matter anymore, when you think he loves you enough that nothing can change it. If he rejects you, you can deny the curse when the time comes and no one will remember a thing. But if he doesn't, then the choice is all yours," Ki explained her plot to Sasuke, trying to leave many gaps for the raven's own planning.

Ki had been planning Sasuke's curse since the day he was born. She'd watched him carefully, observing all aspects of the boy. She knew every thought that he'd ever had. She had been horrified when the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out. Sasuke grew bitter, and Ki grew disheartened. It was then she attempted her first mission and failed. Turning back to Sasuke, she began to plot once more. Her plans melded together when Sasuke first felt things for the blonde. Things were working together amazingly; maybe Ki wouldn't fail yet.

Sasuke was awestruck by the Kami's scheming artifice. _Get Naruto_… Sasuke loved the idea of him with his beloved, forever or even for just a brief passing of eternity. But he wasn't sure if he could pull it off being who he was. He could lie as well as any other, but he knew nil about being feminine. There wasn't much he could do on his own; the hoax would be extremely complicated on its own. He took a deep breath as he looked back in the mirror. He wasn't as pretty as Ki, but he looked much sexier than Sakura, who was the last to hold the affections for the blond boy. Maybe he could pull it off?

Ever since Naruto gave up on Sakura, the two of them had gotten even closer in their friendship. Sasuke didn't dare say anything to Naruto that could give away his affections for the blonde. They simply enjoyed the presence of each other's company, not many words needed. But Naruto, being who he was, could rarely keep the serene silence up for more than a few minutes. Not that Sasuke really minded. Naruto's thoughts were always changing and always learning new things. It dazzled Sasuke.

He put his small hands to his temples, rubbing softly. He slowly nodded his head, his hair going into his eyes, saying "Okay. Let's say that, on the off chance, I go along with your plan, what would be my first step?"

Ki smiled, her teeth glistening ever so slightly in the sunlight. Perhaps she wouldn't fail her mission after all? "You would need a name, they can't know it's you. How about Sourei? Sasoki?" she asked. She hadn't really thought of a descent name for Sasuke's female side, not previously believing that he would go along with what she had in mind.

"If I am to remain in this body, I will be refered to as Sorriko. Sorriko," Sasuke chose looking in the mirror once more. In his eyes it fit the attractive form he now lived in. It was the first name that came to him, and he liked it. He thought briefly of the meaning, _Great Truth_. Talk about oxymoron.

"Dai Sorriko it is then. Now, we've placed you in Team Kakashi with Naruto and Sai, to replace Sasuke. It will be a strange set up, with Kakashi, Yamato, and I teaching, but it will teach new skills. Sasuke's cover will be that he's on an extended mission that is S-Rank; that is all that is known. When and if you decide to tell the Village who you are, that must be after you've told Naruto. Now we have your history already set up. You were a practicing shinobi from a small village in the nation's outskirts. After passing the chunin exam, you were transferred to Konoha to further your training. I'm your cousin Dai Ki; I've been working with ANBU since I was fifteen. How's that sound?"

Sasuke nodded twice, the motion slow and rather dull considering all that was happening in his life. He wasn't very interested in details about who he was supposed to be. It didn't really matter to him, but he knew that there were a few things that he really required. "I need new clothing. I can't wear my clothes without people figuring out who I really am, and they don't really fit me that well anymore. And, I need a…" he stared down, looking at his chest sadly. He refused to say that word, seeing as it was repulsive for him to need one. He had yet to fully accept his fate.

"Yes. Panties and bras will be needed," Ki said for him with a necessary smirk. He gave an involuntary shudder at the words. "We can do that in due time. Now, you will be living here in this apartment with me. It is in the middle of town, and I'm glad to say that it's within a block of Naruto's. Anything you need from the Uchiha Mansion will be off limits for you to get, but tell me and I'll get it. You aren't to return there for the time being; it's too risky. But this is your new room."

Sasuke sighed. _At least it's not pink,_ he thought, glancing around him at the walls. It wasn't too girly for him, but it was a bit bright. He would have to try to deal with that, or at least fix it later. He had yet to see the rest of his new abode, but knew he would soon become accustomed to it. He was very adaptable, really, and this shouldn't be too hard for him considering the fact that he was a shinobi, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"What will I do about money and my finances? How will I pay for these things if I can't get access to my funds?" he reproached the black-haired woman without caution. Sasuke was loaded having inherited everything from the entire Clan, but if he was supposed to be on a mission and Sorriko wasn't Sasuke, then how could he get to it? This was a fatal flaw. He had a bunch more questions that involved trivial things like taxes and bills, but he didn't care to ask.

"There is a bank account set up for me; as a Kami guardian we have the ability to do things that are considered otherwise…illegal. You will be staying with me, and I will provide for everything. Okay? Oh, and by the way, I will be watching you the entire time that you are a girl. To make sure that you don't blow it, or do something bad like get arrested," Ki said to Sasuke with a wink.

"Hn. I guess that this is really going to happen…" Sasuke gave in. There was nothing that he could do about what was going to go down. Although he hated the thought of being a woman, he wanted Naruto. Perhaps if he could make Naruto fall in love with Sorriko, then finding out that Sorriko was really Sasuke would work. Maybe he could make it so that they could be together, without complications about being gay. Homosexuals were accepted in the Village, but Sasuke would never have a family, never restore his clan. But this way maybe…just maybe.

_Get ready Naruto_, Sasuke thought deviously, _because I will make you mine. You will love me… _

**Author's Note: **Please review! I know the curse was really obvious, but that's how these things work sometimes. I hope you like this so far, there's a lot more to come. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask!


	3. A Glimpse of Beauty & Shopping!

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 5, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! Thanks for reading this far. At this point in my personal life, I'm struggling to finish up my junior year. Lots of hard classes and college visits. Goody. As I edit this right now, I am lengthening it, making it more enjoyable for you all. Enjoy!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky–  
A Glimpse of Beauty  
Shopping!

"_Sorriko_, put the damn thing on!" Ki cursed in a hushed voice. She had forgotten how stubborn Sasuke Uchiha really was. She'd never met the boy until today, and lately he just wasn't himself. Ki laughed to herself, _I wonder why?_

"Oh, no! I refuse to put that on," Sasuke hissed, pointing at the lacy white bra that Ki held in her left hand. It was too girly for him. There was no chance that he would even touch it. No way in hell. There was a line that he refused to cross. If he had to be a girl, he would do it his way. And frilly lacy things were definitely not involved!

"Not that one! Please. Get me something black, just not that or pink!" Sasuke fought back. He could handle black. It was less feminine. He'd tried on way too many bras for his liking. A week ago and he would have never even thought he'd hold one for more than a few seconds much less have to wear one. Sasuke silently cursed the gods, hoping they were getting a good laugh out of this.

"Sasuke, just try it on! It won't bite you," Ki shoved the bra at Sasuke and exited the dressing room.

Sasuke grunted and took of his top. He wouldn't buy it, but he supposed they needed to figure out a size Pulled it around in and tried to snap it on. After that was completed, he pulled it up and adjusted it. It was too small for him. He groaned loudly, unladylike. "Dammit Ki, it's too small. I don't even think I can get it off."

Ki heaved a loud, over exaggerated sigh and rushed off to get Sasuke a different size bra. _This is harder than I thought_, Ki thought angrily to herself. After another half hour, they had found a cup size that fitted Sasuke decently. _Damn this kid's got some boobs on her! They're almost bigger than mine. _Ki was beyond amazed and almost ticked off. They had one task down, and about four hundred left, or so it felt. He now had enough bras and panties to last him for a while, all in black and other dark shades. Sasuke broke down and bought a matching red set of lace, sheer thong panties and bra. It might be spicy treat for Naruto, someday maybe.

Next they were on the hunt for training clothes. They slowly walked down the streets, looking for a good store to find such things. Sasuke saw Sakura sitting with Ino in front of the ice cream parlor, talking and giggling. He stared at them for a moment until Sakura looked up and saw him staring. He grew tense, biting down on his bottom lip. She might have seen him for who he was. She smiled at him and turned back to her conversation with Ino, licking away at her strawberry cone.

_She doesn't recognize me? _he thought, amazed. Even though Sakura had given up on Sasuke, she still acted strange around him, like she had uncontrollable pity for him. Sasuke had been glad that he could think of her a friend and not as an obsessive pest that stalked him. If she didn't recognize him, there was little chance that anyone else would. Relief flooded into him and the tension faded from his muscles.

He forced a smile back at her and kept walking with Ki. They stopped inside a small boutique. Sasuke, as grim as he felt about shopping for girls' clothes, browsed through the racks, looking carefully for something that caught his feminine eye. It was hard, being a guy shopping for women's clothes. Sasuke didn't know what to look for. As a guy, he normally wore the same thing day after day embroidered with the Uchiha insignia. It wasn't an option as he was.

He left the hard work to Ki. She was a girl, or was somewhat of one. Sasuke did as Ki told her, even though it was completely out of his nature. He did have some say in what they bought though. He refused to wear anything pink or too girly. They eventually settled on black shorts, a tight sliver tank top, and black sandals for her daily outfit. He had a few other things he'd need to do to make it work for his shinobi activities, but that could wait.

"I think it looks a bit too tight in the chest," Ki commented to Sasuke, placing her hands on the other girl's breasts. She pushed on them, as though doing so would make them smaller. Sasuke flinched and slapped her hands away. He felt disgusted at the feeling of having breasts and her touching them was severely awkward.

"Everything is! And no touching!" Sasuke retorted. He did have an unusually large chest that made everything too tight. There wasn't much he could do about that, without having surgery or performing a jutsu. It really wasn't worth it. They both held bags stuffed with clothing for both Sasuke and Ki.

"True." Ki gave in, putting her hands up in surrender. Fighting with the Uchiha was impossible. "So next we have to figure out what we're going to do with your hair. You could leave it down and put your headband in it...?" Ki really didn't know what to do. Sasuke had a free spirit and didn't really like guidance.

She wore her fake one around her waist as a belt. Ki too had changed her choice of clothing. She now wore a strapless red mini dress and white sandals. Her long black hair was braided and hung limply over her right shoulder. Her crimson eyes stood out greatly. Sasuke had already asked her if she had the Sharingan, which she said she didn't. It was simply a Kami trait; everyone she knew had it.

She wasn't exactly how Sasuke pictured Kami. She was so much different than the woman he first met who was untouchable by any and all emotions. Of course, she was astoundingly pretty and seemed all-powerful, but she was easily irritated and acted more like an older sister to Sasuke than a controlling force. It was a different relationship, like none he really had before. He wasn't sure on how to approach her, whether or not to act like his usual self around others. He was more on edge than ever, but he did as she commanded for the most part.

"Alright, I guess that will work. But why is it longer?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"It was my pick. To make you irresistible to all," Ki said, quite proud of herself. She had gotten one pick in Sasuke's female side, and that was her hair. She loved the raven color, but wanted it longer. Each of the Kami that had been in charge of guiding an Uchiha had gotten a little pick in him, considering he was the last Uchiha. It was her father that had picked the size of Sorriko's chest, sorry as Ki was to admit it. Her damn pervert father had been around the block.

Sasuke grunted in response. He liked how his hair used to be much better than now in its long, droopiness. It was thick, straight, and heavy. He couldn't seem to keep it out of his face. He cocked his head to one side when he heard a strange rumble coming from Ki.

Ki simply blushed and stated, "I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." Ki took his free hand and dragged him along. She walked quickly, already knowing the intended destination. She stopped in front of Naruto's favorite ramen eatery.

Sure enough, there sat the blonde haired boy, surrounded empty bowls of ramen. He looked rather serene, to Sasuke. "Oh! Look there he is." Ki whispered in his ear. "Wow, he sure can eat! One two… eight bowls of ramen?" she said in admiration. "You sure know how to pick 'em. Hey, I've got an idea!" She whispered her brilliance to Sasuke, and was pleased on how clever she was. Better yet, for Ki, Sasuke agreed. A devil's smile spread on his lips.

Sasuke took a seat right next to Naruto, looking at him for a few seconds. _I'm right here, next to him, and he doesn't even know it's me, _Sasuke pondered. Naruto turned his head to see who was next to him. He had to double-take to see who it was. At first he thought it was Sasuke, but realized that it was a very pretty young girl. He smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke took the first move, talking to the cook, "I'll pay for it." He held out a few large bills, handing them to him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that…" Naruto said as he blushed. It wasn't everyday that a pretty young woman paid for his lunch. It was a kind offer that was rarely made by anyone other than his best friend.

"No, allow me to. It would be my pleasure. I'm Dai Sorriko," Sasuke said, smiling a wide grin at his beloved. He normally did things like that for Naruto as Sasuke, mainly because Naruto would skip out and leave him with the bill. He didn't mind, he had more than enough money.

"Um, thanks. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde introduced himself, smiling back. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really, really familiar." He leaned in closer slightly. Sasuke could smell him, his masculine scent so strong, so delicious.

"No, I don't think so. It's nice to meet you though, Naruto," Sasuke replied, struggling to respond right away due to his mouth watering. Ki sat down a few chairs down, pretending to not be listening to their conversation. Sasuke wanted to laugh at Naruto and Ki. Naruto was adorably clueless, and Ki was listening in on them like an annoying sister.

"You too. How come I've never seen you before? Are you visiting Konoha?" Naruto inquired. He was interested in the pretty young raven-haired woman. Sasuke felt something new, unfamiliar. It was a new kind of lust, curling inside her.

"I just moved here from a town not too far. I'm living with my older cousin, Ki," Sasuke gestured toward the woman a few feet away, nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's nice to hear. Are you a shinobi?" Naruto asked curiously. He struggled to make a conversation with her, but needed to find something in common between the two of them.

"Barely," Sasuke giggled, trying to play his role. "I passed the chunin exam a few months ago, finally. I'm afraid I have a lot to learn," he gazed up at him from beneath his eyelashes. From Naruto's reaction, Sasuke's feminine eyes were smoldering.

"I could help you if you'd like! I'm still training and everything, but I know a few tricks. Did you get assigned a team?" the blonde asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. I've just been transferred to a group, Team 7 to be more specific," Sasuke explained. He loved to do this to Naruto. He was so oblivious to the fact that it was him. It made him feel like a devil in disguise.

"That's my team!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? Then I guess you'll be seeing much more of me, Uzumaki" Sasuke said. _Stupid dobe, stupid, stupid dobe! Doesn't even know… _

"Yeah, I guess that I will. I'm sure you'll get along great with all of us. There's me, of course; Sakura, the pink-haired girl around town somewhere; and Sasuke, my best friend. He usually pays for my meals, like you did," Naruto described happily. It was obvious that he liked his team. "Oh, and there's Kakashi-sensei. He's always late and reads his pervert book." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke laughed with him. The laugh felt strange and alien. Sasuke rarely laughed in his life, preferring a sarcastic snort if any response at all. It was refreshing to hear Naruto's laugh after everything Sasuke had been through so far. Some things never change, and Naruto's optimism and upbeat attitude was certainly one of those things.

"New to our team is Sai and Yamato-sensei. Sai's kinda creepy, but he tries to fit in. He's got some serious social problems, so if he says anything to you just remember it's harmless. Yamato uses some strange jutsu and he has odd methods, but I don't complain," Naruto picked his words carefully, which Sasuke noted. He knew Sai always said the wrong thing and made girls feel very unwelcome around him. Yamato was strict and preachy, as far as Sasuke was concerned. It was typical Naruto to think the best of anyone.

"They sound like an interesting bunch of shinobi. I look forward to meeting them," Sasuke nodded, lying through his teeth. He didn't care much for Squad Seven, and frankly, they didn't care much for him either. Sai got under Sasuke's skin; to him Sai was a replacement for Sasuke during his absence. No one likes to meet their understudy. Listening to Naruto drabble on about how great everyone was had begun to get annoying. Sasuke could only take so much in one sitting.

"Yeah, you'll love 'em. But, tell me about yourself! I talk too much; I don't know how not to," the blonde admitted.

"I-" Sasuke began, but was cut off quickly by a presence he'd forgotten.

"Sorriko, come on. It's time to go," Ki called him. Sasuke turned to her and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to leave just yet; he had a few things he wanted to say still. A talkative Sasuke; another oxymoron. "We have a lot more to do. Come on!"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, once more, smiling sweetly apologetic. "I guess that I have to go. I'll see you around, Naruto." Just like that, Sasuke got up and joined Ki to walk away. He could feel Naruto looking at him, his blue eyes large and confused. But he was definitely looking. Sasuke rolled his hips when he walked; something that Ki had taught him earlier. His attractive ass swayed back and forth like a model on a runway.

"What'd you do that for?" Sasuke hissed as he asked Ki, his voice was with an edge as he spoke. He only had so much time to make things work perfectly!

"Make him want to find you again. Guys need to be left in suspense, kept guessing. Men like to fix things. Right now you're a mystery, and Naruto will want to solve it. Don't sit there and chat for the rest the day! Teme," Ki slapped her forehead, not believing that Sasuke couldn't figure out why she committed her actions.

"Hey, you can't call me that!" Sasuke retorted, his eyebrows raising at the curse.

"Why? Is that your boyfriend's pet name for you, Teme?" She teased.

"Cram it." Sasuke hissed. He didn't like it when Ki made fun of him, but he always fought back. She wasn't good enough to make fun of him, like Naruto did. _Stupid Kami. Always being such snot. Damn moron can't keep her mouth shut…_

Ki laughed like there was no end. She knew what Sasuke was thinking, and she agreed with him. She didn't have to be nice to him; she was more powerful than he was. She had a god complex; and honestly, she was the only one who could and get away with it. Bearing in mind that she was indeed a god, of course.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I don't know why I threw Naruto into the mix, but I wanted him to see _Sorriko_ for the first time. Please remember that Sasuke has to pretend to be someone else. He's not necessarily OOC. Review if you deem me worthy! Thanks for reading!


	4. Meet Sorriko Dai & Bitter Acquaintances

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 5, 2010**

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody. Chapter Four already? Wow. Anyways, time to get things rolling I suppose. Sasuke meets his new team; or rather the team meets the new Sorriko. Whatever, however you put it, things don't go according to plan. Hope you enjoy it!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky –  
Meet Sorriko Dai  
Bitter Acquaintances

Sasuke walked at an average pace down the old dusty road to the place where he usually met his squad. He felt awkward wearing his new clothes. The bra, most of all, felt tight and constricting to him, but Ki threatened to introduce Lee to 'Sorriko' if he refused to wear it. He made sure that his outerwear was better fitted for his style. He had to admit, the bra relieved the strain that he felt on his breasts. It kept them in place from bouncing around painfully. This was going to be a long five months for Sasuke.

He could hear Ki trailing not far behind him, her sandals making soft taps in the road. He didn't know why she felt like she had to follow him everywhere, but didn't ask any questions. Ki had worn yet another outfit that Sasuke hadn't seen before. It was a black mid-drift t-shirt that had the Leaf Village symbol painted on in red. She also wore short black shorts. Her hair was braided again, but this time tied with a red bow.

He arrived first to the meeting place where he had gone do many times before. He sat against a nearby tree in the shade, waiting patiently for the others to show. The sun dappled on the ground between the leaves. If he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, he would have felt at peace. Instead he was tense and impatient. It wasn't technically his first day on Squad Seven, but it was Sorriko's. He didn't know where Ki had vanished to, but knew that he wouldn't be able to tell when she was coming back. He was amazed that he was never able to feel or hear her approaching, and he wanted to know how she did it. She refused to tell.

It was a cool day. The sky was covered with a few silver clouds as the sun slowly rose higher and higher into the blue sky. The winds blew hard on Sasuke, blowing his lengthened hair into his mouth and face. _Damn long hair. _He moved his raven colored hair from his face after spitting what was in his mouth. He ran his hands through it, looking to the side for a moment.

As he looked, he saw his blonde-haired beloved approaching slowly. His head was down starring at his feet kicking a fist-sized rock along, so he couldn't see Sasuke. Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken, flutter in his chest, and a tingling sensation in his downstairs. He didn't know exactly what it was about Naruto that he loved so much. Perhaps it was his can-do attitude? Naruto never gave up and always had hope in the impossible, completely unlike Sasuke.

Sasuke pretended to look away, at something other than Naruto. He listened closely to his approaching footsteps as the padded on the dirt road. When Sasuke finally gave in to his temptations and looked up at Naruto, the blonde was standing in front of him, casting a dark shadow on his face. He didn't smile or show any real emotion towards him.

Naruto looked down on Sasuke or '_Sorriko'_ as he was now known as. "Morning Sorriko," Naruto smiled warmly at his gender-changed friend, still oblivious to the fact that he was really Sasuke.

"Good Morning Naruto," Sasuke said, looking up to meet the gaze that was on her. He could feel Naruto's eyes scanning him with eager intensity. That gave Sasuke a pleased expression on his face. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke, his back resting on the tree. Naruto's thigh brushed against Sasuke's for a moment, which sent shivers of delight down his spine.

"You look… really, really familiar. I know I already said that yesterday. But you remind me so much of my friend Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto spoke, turning his head so that he stared at Sasuke. His blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's dark ones. Sasuke was relieved that Naruto couldn't read thoughts, unlike his Kami guardian.

"Hn. Do-" Sasuke stopped. He caught himself at the last moment, realizing that he nearly blew his secret. He needed to be more careful. Though he felt at ease around Naruto, he couldn't afford to be. One small slip up and everything could be ruined. He cleared his throat, preparing to cover up what he almost said. "I mean, I'm sure that you're mistaken. I've heard stories of Uchiha Sasuke, and his many obnoxious fan-girls. He seems self-centered and a real asshole" His voice, feminine as it was, had an easily detectable edge to it that Naruto picked up within milliseconds.

"You don't like Sasuke." It wasn't a question.

"No, I guess that I don't like him," Sasuke said. It was quite ironic, actually. Sasuke hated his absolute popularity and his _fan girls_ most of all. They never cared for him and worse yet- if possible- he loved Naruto. Not that before his curse, he would have dared to even think about telling him his true feelings.

"Hm… That's too bad. He's a great guy once you get to know him, underneath his hard shell. I think that you two would have been great friends. You seem a lot alike to me." Naruto shook his head at something Sasuke didn't understand.

"I'm sure," Sasuke said with sarcasm. He knew that he should have been trying to be nicer to Naruto, but talking about himself was a bad topic, even though Naruto had no idea. Sasuke knew that he had problems and that he made it hard for people to like him. He just didn't care.

"I wonder where he is. He's usually never late," Naruto sighed. He seemed worried for some reason, and that interested Sasuke.

"You worry about him too much," Sasuke smiled. He liked that _someone_ cared about him like that, but _Naruto_? That was definitely strange.

"I know I do. But he's always had trouble following him! Damn, I wish he would just stay locked up in a little room where I could watch him. _I_ would make sure that no one would touch a single hair on his stupid head," he huffed. He was all worked up over Sasuke's absence.

"He's a big boy, and a decent shinobi; I'm sure he can take care of himself," Sasuke scoffed. He didn't really need someone to worry about him, but it still felt nice. He never had much of a family after all.

Naruto snorted loudly. "You'd be surprised! He can't stay out of danger or trouble for more than a few days at most. God damn teme," Naruto complained, tugging on his hair a little bit.

He might not have shown it, but Sasuke was tingling on the inside. "You care a lot for just a friend," he laughed. The sound was strange to him. Not just the female laugh, but the laugh itself. _I never laugh…_

"No. Not just a friend." Naruto's words cause Sasuke's heat to stop beating, or so it felt. "My best friend." It beat again, faster and stronger. Sasuke feared that Naruto could hear it thumping loudly in his chest.

"I suppose it's good to have friends," Sasuke commented, nodding once.

"You don't have friends?" Naruto said, turning his head and body so that he looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Err, I have… I have a few things." That wasn't the answer that Naruto wanted.

"I find that hard to believe, Sorriko." He was frowning. Sasuke cocked his head slightly to the left, hinting for him to continue. "But then again, you did just move here. I'd give it some time. You'll make loads of friends, a pretty girl like you."

"I didn't say that…" Sasuke shook his head. He could now hear the approaching footsteps of who he could only picture as Sakura. Sure enough, for his misfortune, it was. Sakura never stopped getting under his skin. She was pink-haired and bubbly. Though she'd grown and matured, she'd always be the annoying fan-girl in Sasuke's eyes. Sure, she was strong now, and less helpless, but that didn't mean anything.

Naruto stood up to greet his friend. Sasuke didn't look up to see Sakura, hoping that she would just vanish. But he didn't get his wish. He heard her voice before he saw her. He rolled his eyes, although careful not to let anyone see him.

"Naruto, who's _that_?" he heard her faint whisper, her voice filled with distain. Sakura had taken pride in being the only girl on the team, and now Sorriko was here to steal her thunder. Yes, Sakura was cute, but Sorriko was sexy. Sexy beat out cute every time. He snorted, as if she actually thought that he couldn't hear her question. He could feel her eyes glaring down at her.

"You'll get your introduction when Kakashi comes," he spat, glancing at Sakura with glinting eyes. He wasn't in a foul mood before she showed up, but she had spoiled their conversation. Naruto's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

_Sasuke! Watch your mouth. You can't be an asshole like that. Apologize_, Ki's annoyingly knowing voice whispered in the back of his mind. Sasuke mentally growled in response, staring at his feet.

He could tell that Sakura was shocked to have such a rude comment come from the girl she hadn't even talked to yet. As unhappy as he was, he took a deep, deep breath and began his apology.

"I'm sorry, that was rude and uncalled for. I'm just really on edge today; I get nervous meeting new people sometimes. I am Dai Sorriko," Sasuke said as he looked up, a fake apologetic smile on his face. He wasn't trying to be rude to Sakura, after all she was sort of _his_ friend had had almost always forgiven _him_ because of all he'd gone though. But for now, he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, but was Dai Sorriko.

He couldn't tell if Sakura had forgiven him yet for what he said, but she introduced herself anyway. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She smiled, but her eyes were hard with dislike. Sasuke had started things out on a bad front with her, which would not be easy to cover come. First impressions count for a lot.

"It's nice to meet you," he said faintly. He wasn't really interested in small-talk with anyone. He just wanted their lessons to begin. He barely listened as Naruto and Sakura discussed their weekend, making casual conversation to pass the time.

"Hello," another familiar voice said softly. Sai approached quietly as ever. He looked the same as always with his dark hair and pale white face. He smiled pleasantly. Sasuke almost cringed away from him. Sai and Sasuke never really talked, and again, first impressions were important. The two never got along from the start. Something about Sasuke being a traitorous bastard was said.

"Sai, this is Dai Sorriko, our newest teammate," Naruto announced cheerfully. Sasuke's attempt of an apology seemed sufficient enough for Naruto.

"It's lovely to meet you," Sai nodded simply, turning away to inspect the next approaching person. Sasuke was glad for no other words from the artist shinobi.

"Good morning everyone." Yamato walked in to the meeting. "You must be Dai Sorriko; Lady Tsunade informed me a little while ago of your joining us. At this rate we'll have enough people to start our own village!" he chuckled lightly to himself.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Yamato-sensei," Sasuke said.

"Now we just wait on Kakashi-senpai," Yamato noted, looking around at those gathered. He looked bored with the whole thing. Yamato was always on time. Sasuke looked back on his previous missions with Yamato and was grateful that he didn't know who he was. Sasuke was never known for following plans.

_Stupid Kakashi, can't the damned idiot be on time?_

After what seemed like another hour, he was startled by the familiar face being only inches from his. He should have seen that coming. He jumped up, suddenly. He hated to be startled, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice in the slightest that Kakashi was approaching.

"A new one. You must be the one who-" Kakashi started, but didn't get to finish. He was stopped by a loud jingle. Sasuke knew who it was, and turned his head to see the one person who knew who he was.

"How may I help you?" Kakashi asked, obviously wide-eyed by the sight of the stunningly beautiful woman that stood behind him. He turned slowly to face her, struggling to regain his composure.

"Actually, you'll find that my mission is to help you," Ki said in a melodious and soft voice. Sasuke shook his head in frustration. _Even Kakashi couldn't sense her coming! _"And I have a message to give you, in private." _She's not going to tell him, is she? _Sasuke grew worried that his secret would be in the hands of a pervert. _Joy…_

"And how is that?" Kakashi asked in a voice that Sasuke was sure he'd never heard come out of his sensei's mouth. It was curious and interested, for a change. It wasn't like Sasuke could blame him; Ki was pretty. If he only knew the mouth she had to go with it!

"That one," she said pointing to Sasuke "is of my closest concern. I am her older cousin, Dai Ki. And my mission, for your sake Hatake Kakashi, is to help you teach the brat."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _The hell if I need a babysitter!_ He was now furious. What she was really doing there, he didn't know. But he wouldn't let her off easy for embarrassing him in front of his team, even though they didn't know it was him.

"Hm… I see. What makes you think that you'll be able to help me? You aren't a shinobi that I know, which makes me question how capable you are," Kakashi challenged Ki. _Big mistake,_ Sasuke thought.

"Yamato, you may remember me," Ki locked her blood-red eyes on Yamato. "We completed a few missions together, didn't we?"

"Yes," Yamato muttered faintly. Sasuke knew it wasn't true, but why on Earth did Yamato believe that all of a sudden? Mind control, Sasuke decided.

_Not exactly,_ Ki whispered in his mind. _One would call it suggestion. I'm not powerful enough to control minds yet, _she corrected his thinking.

"Also, over the question of my capabilities, I'd be more than happy to kick your ass to prove them if you'd like," she chuckled. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen, shocked that anyone would talk like that to his sensei.

"You wouldn't make a bet on that, now would you?" Kakashi retorted. Sasuke was certain that Kakashi would destroy Ki in an instant, but then again, he didn't even know that Ki was a shinobi.

"I would, but I wouldn't want a jonin like yourself to drop your dignity," she continued to laugh. Sasuke thought that she would soon break into hysterics. Kakashi's single eye looked like it was going to pop out of his skull. Sasuke almost knew for a fact that underneath his mask his mouth was gaping wide. He quickly regained his composure, as though nothing happened.

Kakashi seemed amused at her remarks, even though he still wanted to beat the living shit out of the beautiful woman. "And what makes you so sure you could cause that?" He was definitely asking for a fight, but Sasuke wasn't sure if Ki would give in.

"The look on your face right now, among other reasons," she stopped laughing. Sasuke couldn't tell any strange look on Kakashi's face at the moment, but then again he was wearing a mask on most of his face.

Kakashi's unseen expression changed dramatically. "And you call her a brat?" he said under his breath, not knowing that Ki could hear him. He cleared his voice, alerting Ki that she won the talk-off. "Okay then. You are?"

Sasuke forgot that Kakashi didn't know who he was. He didn't realize who Kakashi was addressing until he repeated his question, waving at him.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows, finally realizing that he was being addressed_…_ "Oh, I am Dai Sorriko." He said for the nth time.

"Okay that's all I really wanted to know. By the way, I'd try to teach something to you today, but I really don't want to," Kakashi said, addressing not only him, but everyone. Yamato snorted quietly.

_Stupid moron's asking for it…_ Sasuke thought for a moment. He was sure that something was going to happen when he and the others weren't there.

"Today's task, if you don't mind me taking command, almighty unknown shinobi, is to get to know one another. Sorriko, get to know Naruto, Sai, and Sakura," Kakashi said, taking a stab at Ki with another one of his remarks.

"No, no. You're the Jonin. And it's _your_ squad," Ki said in a quick voice. Sasuke was going to have a word with Ki after they met up at the apartment.

"Alright then. Off with you," Kakashi commanded. Sasuke was reluctant to leave, wondering what Ki was going to tell Kakashi as to why _Sasuke Uchiha _wasn't there and why _Sorriko Dai_ was.

He turned to follow Sakura, Sai, and Naruto, listening closely for either of their voices.

"You have a message?" Kakashi's faint voice was barely heard by the raven-haired _woman_.

"Yes…" Ki voice grew inaudible as he trailed off with his teammates. He wished he could hear what Ki was going to tell Kakashi and Yamato. Sasuke's heart lurched, at the thought of Kakashi knowing that _he _was a pretty little girl, in fear.

**Author's Note: **Oh! Quicknote: Ki isn't my self-insert haha. I'm a little redheaded thing. I started writing this story when my penname was something else and I didn't want to change it. Ki means spirit, and it fit her. She has absolutely nothing to do with me! She's bitchier than I could ever be. Thanks for reading!


	5. Bonding and Battle & Spies and Lies

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 6, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for telling me that Konoha was spelled wrong everyone! I considered re-uploading everything, but something tells me I would lose most of my readers. But, I hope everyone doesn't mind too much. Enjoy!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky –  
Bonding and Battles  
Spy and Lie

"So… where to first?" Naruto asked the two _girls_ as he trailed the two, he knew Sai didn't really care where they all went to. The group was walking towards the heart of town on the main street. They were going to pass shops, cafes, arcades, and all sorts of activity-oriented places.

"Um, we could go get something to eat? I missed breakfast," Sakura suggested blushingly, hearing her stomach growl loudly. She turned her head, trying to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke noted Sai's nod of approval, and he also nodded the fact that he bit down on his lip. Smart move.

"I would… but I didn't bring any…" Naruto trailed off. It was obvious that he didn't bring any money, thinking that he would be training all day instead of _bonding_ with his team.

Sasuke slowed up a little, putting himself right next to Naruto. He leaned his head towards Naruto, carefully. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay," he whispered softly, so quiet that Sakura couldn't hear underneath her loud footsteps.

Naruto turned to face his teammate. His face was covered in a bright pink blush. "I couldn't. That's not-"

"Yes, it is. I volunteered," Sasuke protested. He wanted to try to impress the blonde, to make him feel like he owed something to Naruto. There was a saying about how you can't buy friendship. Like Sasuke cared about old sayings.

"This would be the second time, you know," Naruto pestered. Sasuke held back a laugh.

"Yes, I do know," Sasuke whispered softer, noting that Sakura, who was ahead of the others, had turned her head to find out the reasoning for the silence. "And don't worry about a thing."

"Okay, if you insist," the blonde gave in. No one could ever refuse free food on an empty stomach, especially Naruto. Sasuke then realized that Sai was listening in on their conversation. He was quieter than Sakura and more subtle.

"Sakura, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl, raising his voice a little so that she could hear him. He wondered how much Sai heard, and how much he understood.

"Um, we could go to the new café that opened the other day?" Sakura asked the group. Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and Sasuke shrugged coolly. Sai smiled. He really didn't care where they went.

They walked there silently, no one of them daring to speak. Sai annoyingly hummed in the background some classical tune. When they reached the downtown area of Konoha, it was slightly busy. Many of the shops were open, people browsing through the racks and shelves in them. A few people walked down the street, caring bags and miscellaneous items. Sasuke noticed a woman holding her young son's hand.

_That was like me and my mom. She was like me, trying to win a man's affection by giving up who she was,_ he thought sadly. He looked away quickly, bitterly.

They finally reached the small café, settling at a small table in the patio portion. A young pretty waitress came to take their drink orders and handed them four menus.

"So, Sorriko, where did you come from before you came to Konoha?" Sakura spoke up. Sasuke was a bit surprised that she would be the first to ask questions, especially considering how things had started off. She seemed to be softening up, though the edge was still there.

"I used to live in a small village somewhere beyond Konoha. I trained very hard to get here. My village is not known for training shinobi, nor did I have many capable teachers. I lived with my grandma; my parents were killed on a delivery when I was a small girl. I somehow managed to pass the chunin exams a few months ago, and they sent me here to learn more and work for the Village. My cousin is Ki, and it worked out because I live with her now," Sasuke told Sorriko's story, making up small details as he went.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Naruto stated, sincerely sorry for what had become of Sorriko's parents. Sasuke couldn't handle making up fake parents; he couldn't even pretend that. It was too painful.

"Me too. I had no idea," Sakura said as she looked down at her hands. It seemed as though she regretted being so harsh earlier. Sasuke needed to say something quick before she began to pity him again.

"Losing one's parents is difficult. It makes me grateful for not knowing mine," Sai mused quietly. Sasuke then realized that he and Sai had more in common than he knew. Sure, Sai was creepy, but Sasuke had fewer reasons to hate him than he thought.

"But I'm fine; they weren't the best parents… So, what should we _bond_ over?" Sasuke asked the three. He already knew a lot about Sakura and Naruto, but he had to pretend not to. And he still didn't care to know much about Sai. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, that was just who he was. He never was a very concerned person about others, and he was trying to be that. It was quite difficult for him.

"Well, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Naruto asked, resting his head on his hands. The waitress came with their drinks and quickly took their orders, returning to the kitchen.

"Um, I guess that I like to read, a little. I don't really know," Sasuke was caught off guard by the question. Even as _Sasuke_, he wasn't sure what he liked to do in his spare time. "I guess I train a lot, trying to master whatever I can. I used to hang out with my best friend, but I moved…"

"That's okay," Sakura sighed. Naruto and Sakura asked more questions for Sasuke, and Sasuke answered them with simple answers that fit into his story and who he was supposed to be. Sai asked unusual questions that Sasuke struggled to answer even if he wasn't pretending to be someone else. And then, Sasuke was finally able to ask the questions he never dared to ask. Somewhere in between all of the questioning their appetizer arrived and they took a break from the interrogation.

"So, Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl.

A red blush came onto Sakura's face. Her eyes glazed over slightly with love and adoration. Sasuke considered puking, but quickly brushed off the idea as rude. "Yes, I do. Lee is a great guy and he'd do anything for me."

"That's true." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke also had to agree there. Lee was head over heels for her. His devotion defied logic, and sometimes the laws of gravity.

"And you, Sai?" Sasuke had to ask. He honestly didn't know if Sai had anyone, or what his sexual orientation was for that matter.

"I'm afraid that I don't mix well enough socially for any sort of relationship at the moment," Sai confessed, with what seemed to be modesty, if that were possible. Sasuke understood what Sai meant. He didn't understand people well enough to have a serious relationship of any sort. Sasuke nodded, acknowledging his answer.

"What about you, Naruto? Any girlfriend or whatever?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking up through his eyelashes.

Naruto shook his head, smiling lazily. "Nope, no girlfriend at the time. I'm usually just hanging out with Sasuke. I spend almost all of my time with him." He didn't blush, to Sasuke's great surprise, but remained untouched by the question. It once again made Sasuke's insides pulse to hear Naruto talk about him like that."What about you, any boyfriend that you left behind?"

"Just my best friend, but we were never like that. Maybe we should have been, but it's too late now. My village's boys were never my type anyways. I'm hoping to find a Konoha boy soon…" Sasuke said as he looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. The blonde didn't look away, but remained in his eye lock, his smile growing mischievous.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he replied coolly. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was thinking, but couldn't take the intensity any longer and turned away, playing with his food.

"Yes, me too," Sakura spoke. She might have been able to tell what Sasuke, or more so Sorriko, was thinking, but she didn't say anything with Naruto around. Sai remained eerily quiet, but Sasuke paid no mind. So what if he was being painfully obvious? Naruto was a little thick in the head anyways, but he made up for it with his large heart.

"I wonder where Sasuke is. I hope he isn't sick or anything," Sakura continued talking, trying to change the subject from relationships for a moment. Sasuke held his tongue, not wanting to say anything he shouldn't. He wasn't sure on how much they already knew.

"Yeah, stupid teme can't even show up to meet out new teammate," Naruto said in a hushed tone, his shoulders tensing slightly. It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto was worried about him. _He's worried about me? Me?_

Sasuke gave a slight laugh.

"I don't mind. I'll meet this man eventually. I'm sure that it's nothing anyways. Probably on a mission or something," Sasuke chuckled lightly, forcing himself to not make eye contact with anyone. Again, Sai remained silent.

At that moment their waitress appeared with their food. All talking stopped for a few minutes as everyone dug greedily into their food. Sasuke didn't realize how hungry he really was until his taste buds went into over drive. He began to quickly devour the food before him, Sakura stopping for a moment to watch in awe. He was moving extremely fast, even faster than Naruto was at the moment. She stopped and attacked her meal as well. Sai was slow, cutting his fish into small, dainty bites.

They were all soon content and relaxed their bellies full. No one spoke of anything, but just sat and stared at one another.

"Do you think that they fought?" Sakura asked, out of nowhere. Sasuke, himself, had been wondering the exact same thing, but wasn't sure. He didn't dare ask anything out of turn.

"Who?" Naruto asked oblivious to whom they were addressing. He was always a little slow after a good meal.

"Kakashi-sensei and Ki-sensei," Sai answered the blonde. "I don't think Yamato would allow for that…" That's right, Yamato had unorthodox methods and beliefs. It was a fifty-fifty chance either way.

"I'm not sure. I think that Ki could defeat Kakashi, even though I've never seen her fight," Sasuke admitted. Ki was a Kami, so that had to count for something. But Kakashi was good, and he had his Sharingan to use. It was hard to bet on one side if there had been a fight.

"I don't know either. Kakashi-sensei is very skilled, but I've never heard of your cousin. Ki must be good to challenge Kakashi-sensei like that…" Sakura pondered the thought. "And I don't think that Kakashi-sensei would take that from anyone, let alone some female shinobi he's never heard of before. But Ki is…"

"Yeah, she's really, really pretty," Naruto nodded smiling at some thought he had, not knowing what he had just said.

"OW!" Naruto yelped, his knees slamming into the table loudly. Sakura had kicked him from under the table with good force. _Serves him right_, Sasuke mentally smirked.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked accusingly at Sakura. His blue eyes were filled with confusion and a pinch of anger. He rubbed his hand on his inner thigh, massaging the pain out of it. Sasuke then concluded that Sakura had missed. A few inches to the left and… Ouch, Sasuke recalled the pain that his testicles has felt on occasion.

_Especially that time I nailed them on the end table,_ Sasuke remember a specifically painful incident involving his crotch and the pointed end of a table in a dark hallway one night. He unwillingly cringed.

"You are such a loser. You forget that Sorriko and I are hear, and not Sasuke and Sai," Sakura complained. She greatly disapproved of him talking about how hot other women are around her. Yeah, he was a guy, and that's what guys did, but he could have just a little tact sometimes.

"Right, um, sorry," Naruto blushed and apologized for his inconsideration of the two girls.

"Don't worry about it with me. I agree that she is unearthly pretty," Sasuke said defending Naruto from Sakura's wrath. Sasuke couldn't blame the blue-eyed boy; Ki was pretty, and surely not even Sakura could deny that. "It must be hard with the great Uchiha not here, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just hard being evenly matched with the girls. Usually Sakura was the only girl and there are the two of us guys now. But I guess that's changed," Naruto nodded and sighed. He clearly missed his friend greatly.

"Don't you worry Naruto. We're all here for you," Sakura patted him on the back. "Sasuke can't leave you alone for too long."

"He can take care of himself. You know that," Sai piped up, touching Naruto's hand for a few seconds. Naruto eyed the action and quickly withdrew his hand. The question of Sai's sexuality rang again.

"Yeah, and Sasuke will be back soon enough," Sasuke said with a smug look on his feminine face. It was kind of ironic. Sasuke was right in front of his friends, but all they saw was a strange, pretty, big-breasted raven-haired young woman. It was a pity Sasuke would be gone for the next five months. Upon seeing Naruto's concern, he began to wonder if the blonde would make it that long without Sasuke. That could be a problem.

"So what should we do next?" Sakura asked the others. She hailed down their waitress for the bill.

"I'm dirt poor here, so my options are a little bit limited," Naruto complained, leaning his head back.

"It's your own damn fault! Spending it on ramen every day!" Sakura shot back at him. But that wasn't necessarily true. Naruto didn't have parents to support him financially. He got by thanks to Tsunade's generosity and Sasuke's endless wads of cash. Sasuke momentarily wondered about Sai's financial standing.

"I told you I'd pay for everything," Sasuke whispered in his ear quietly, knowing that Sakura would never hear him over her rants about how irresponsible the blonde was. Sasuke normally didn't mind supporting Naruto, and now he couldn't care less. If the Kami were paying for everything, Sasuke could more than afford to pay for everything.

"But then-"

"You'll figure _something _out to pay me back," Sasuke cut him off. He had a few ideas of what Naruto could do, but he wanted Naruto to come up with something creative instead of demanding a date. He felt as though things were lining up well enough so far.

Naruto didn't protest any further. Sakura had finally stopped her tirade, her face red with frustration. Sai talked calmly to her, explaining that money wasn't worth her outbursts and that it was unbecoming. Sasuke played his role like usual, acting casual and cool. It was getting later in the day. Their breakfast/lunch had taken a little over two and a half hours filled with talk and "bonding" time.

"We could just end it early," Sakura suggested, not knowing that Sasuke was supplying Naruto's funds for the day. "I'm kind of worn out." The waitressed set the bill on the table, which Sasuke quickly took.

"It's my treat, to make up for earlier today," he tried to smile sweetly. He pulled out a shiny black credit card and slipped it inside. "We can end early," Sasuke agreed. He didn't want to put Sakura in an odd position. And he was worried about spending too much time with his new group. That, and he was worried about his guardian Kami.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Naruto nodded, rubbing his belly.

Sakura stood up suddenly, a strange look in her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." She rushed off, probably to call Ino and tell her everything about Sorriko.

"Well, I guess that I should go too," Sasuke said. He didn't want to rush Naruto into his pay-back.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said smiling crookedly.

"Goodbye Sorriko," Sai said. Sasuke turned his back to the two boys and began to walk away, exiting the café.

"Um Sorriko?" Naruto called after him, standing outside the café. Sasuke stopped and turned his head. His damn long hair caught in the slight breeze, blowing delicately around him. "Don't forget that I still have to make it up to you for paying for my lunch!"

"But I paid for everyone's meal," he reasoned.

"Well, I don't care. I owed you one anyways, so let me make it up to you. Don't forget it," Naruto fought back. He clearly wasn't going to give up, not like he ever did.

"Alright, alright, I won't, if you won't," Sasuke called back, smiling at his beloved. He turned again, and ran home quickly. He felt as though he had the wind under his wings, floating on air. His heart fluttered happily.

When Sasuke opened the door to their shared apartment, Ki was sitting in her black leather lounge chair. In her hands was an ancient-looking book that should have been coated in dust. She looked up to greet Sasuke.

"So, how'd the 'bonding' go?" Ki asked him as she took her thick braid from behind her and moved it so that it came over her left shoulder. He ran her hands over it slowly, feeling its pattern.

"Do you even need to ask me that?" Sasuke retorted. He knew that Ki had already read his thoughts and was holding in a laugh.

"Not really," Ki admitted to the raven-haired girl, shrugging.

"So, what _did_ you tell Kakashi?" Sasuke pressed the Kami. He was overly curious on what had been said about his absence and if she had told him who Sorriko really was.

"That Sasuke Uchiha was on an extended exchange program to gain further knowledge in Sand given by Tsunade, and Sorriko's story of course," Ki said as she looked back at her book. The book was revolting looking, Sasuke would have asked questions about it if he wasn't curious on other matters.

"Did you two fight?" Sasuke asked.

"That's confidential. Strictly between him and myself and Yamato," she shook her head and bit her lip.

"That's really not fair. You can read my mind with your stupid Kami powers, but I can't do anything," Sasuke complained.

"But you see, I don't have to be fair!" Ki laughed. It was funny to see the mighty Uchiha whine at her for answers that she wasn't going to give out. "Maybe when you're older," she stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature," he stormed off into his room, slamming the door.

"He's already acting like a girl," Ki observed, smirking.

**Author's Note: **Well this was a longer chapter for me. I tried to make it sort of funny. By the way, Sai is a really hard character to work with. Cut me some slack there. And, for future references, I plan on giving Sai a relationship and an interesting role in this whole mess. Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like to.


	6. Sorriko's Worries & Fret No More

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 27, 2010**

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm moving slower at editing than I'd anticipated. I didn't realize how much I had to fix in this chapter! But I'm getting there. Thanks for reading! This chapter.. Eh, I don't know what I have to say about it.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky –  
Sorriko's Worries  
Fret No More

Over a week had gone by since Sorriko had joined Team 7. Things had moved slowly for those few days. Kakashi and Yamato assessed Sasuke's skills in all kinds of areas, such as stealth, teamwork, tracking, ninjustu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, etc. Sasuke struggled with some tasks. He worried that his identity would become evident based on his strengths and weaknesses. The temptation to use his Sharingan was great, but he abstained, just barely. In his teamwork challenge, he was forced to work with Sakura. It was the old bell challenge from back in the day. Working with Sakura wasn't necessarily ideal, but she'd improved greatly in the past few months. Sasuke found that the missions were all more difficult that he imagined them to be.

Sasuke had grown more and more worried. Naruto had yet to pay Sasuke back for the two meals. It was becoming nearly unbearable to wait any longer for him. The two had continued with casual small talk before training. Naruto tried to offer helpful advice, but Sasuke was annoyed. He didn't suck this much usually. He tried his best to be polite and grateful, but all he could manage was a nod. One day, Naruto and Sasuke walked home together, but that had been after an especially tiring day and neither one felt especially talkative.

"A bit anxious, aren't we?" Ki teased at the table while the two ate breakfast. She heard Sasuke's foot tapping uncontrollably with nervous energy under the table.

"No," Sasuke lied pathetically. He felt as though his skin was crawling with his anxiety. "Ugh, can't you just tell me if he's going to ask me out ever?" He was Uchiha Sasuke; he had more dignity than this.

"Not for you," Ki stated, rudely, pointedly.

"Please?" Sasuke begged the black-haired woman, looking at her with large eyes. Jeez did he feel emasculated.

"Nope! You'll just have to live it out like every normal _girl_ who doesn't live with an all-knowing Kami does," Ki sighed. It wasn't in her power to see the future. Not yet anyway. If she completed this mission well, then she would gain that ability. But if she didn't… It was something that she'd prefer to not think about. She was going to succeed, no question.

"Fine," Sasuke stalked off into his room, slamming the door. It was early yet, and he had plenty of time before he had to meet up with the rest of Team Seven. He took a fast shower, hissing at the amount of effort involved in taking care of his new long hair. He toweled off, trying to keep his eyes from his body. It was still unnatural for him to be a woman, and having body parts that weren't what they should be still scared him. He threw on his training clothes and went back into the living room.

Ki was in the same position as before he left, but her clothes were different. She looked up to face Sasuke. He vaguely wondered if she had even moved since he left the room.

"Ready?" Ki asked as she jumped up. Sasuke simply nodded his head as he followed Ki out the door. They ran at an unnaturally fast pace, Sasuke trailing the black-braided woman by a good ten feet. It was hard to keep up with her without overexerting himself too early. He had a full day of training ahead of him. Today he would actually get to learn something.

But Sasuke's mind was churning what was wrong, he couldn't even look forward to it. Not that he actually would. He come up with a million different reasons why Naruto hadn't repaid him back yet. He was involuntarily counting down the days until his time was up. He knew that he shouldn't, only making himself anxious and worried that his plan would fail. He tried to concentrate on running, which was awkward on shorter legs. He was required to take two steps for every one that he used to take.

They approached the meeting place within a few minutes. Sasuke had broken a sweat, noticing that Ki's brow was clean and clear. Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed that Ki could be so perfectly godlike. Way too perfect for anyone who could pass as being mortal. Ki grinned smugly towards her charge.

"Now, my pretty little Sorriko, there are much too many things on your mind right now for me to make any sort of sense of them. Relax," Ki soothed, patting him on his slight shoulder lightly. Sasuke became nervously self-conscious of what his mind wandered to with Ki hearing every thought that passed his mind.

He turned his face away from her, blushing already. Ki heard everything that he thought, which was an unfair advantage, especially since she wouldn't share what she knew with her charge. It simply wasn't fair. She probably even knew what Naruto was thinking at this very second. She probably knew what he thought of 'Sorriko'.

"I can't tell you, it's against the rules. I would love to tell you, though. Hell, I'd even right it on paper to tell you if that wasn't against the rules," Ki stated. Sasuke could understand that. It wasn't like Ki was keeping secrets from him. "There are certain things I simply can't say. I can't even try to say them."

Sasuke's thoughts paused and then grew curious. What else was Ki just not telling him? What was in her past that she wasn't telling him? He turned his face back to the Kami, a smug smile on his face. Ki knew what he was smiling about the possibilities to her past and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything about me. Too bad, too; my story is a great one at that. You wouldn't believe the things in it. Perhaps, I'll tell you one of these days," Ki said to herself out loud. It would be nice to tell someone everything. Her quick ears and eyes, enhanced with the fact of her being a god, could hear and see where Naruto was coming from. She cocked her head to the side, surprised by what she heard him saying quietly to himself and through his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He looked at her, trying to read her expression and why her head was tilted. Ki remained silent, but regained her composure. She turned her back to where the blonde boy was coming from. She waved her hand submissively to Sasuke, telling him to go. Sasuke didn't understand what she was telling him to do, but then heard Naruto's quick footsteps approach. His heartbeat involuntarily quickened, which caused Ki to give a snort of a laugh.

Sasuke turned his head to glare at Ki, but to see that she was no longer there. His moment of surprise passed instantaneously. He turned back to the approaching Naruto. He could see him now, coming towards him with a painfully beautiful smile on his face that Sasuke couldn't look away from. Naruto slowed when he was close enough to Sasuke that he could walk to her. There was something odd about the way he was walking that Sasuke didn't notice when he was running. His arms where behind his back trying to conceal something from the raven-haired girl that was really a guy. Sasuke mentally raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Sorriko," Naruto said pleasantly, smiling happily.

"Good Morning, Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "What's with your arms?" he'd asked, not meaning to. He quickly noted to be more careful of his words and actions while around the blonde.

Naruto brought his arms in front of him. Sasuke almost gasped, his breath caught in his lungs, but he maintained his steady breathing with a struggle. He was Uchiha Sasuke; he was better than most people, remember? "I thought that if I was going to be repaying you, I might at least get you something nice," Naruto said, his voice showing his embarrassment. Sasuke didn't see the blush on the blonde's face because he was staring at the bouquet of flowers. The colors of reds, yellow, and pinks began to blend as tears filled Sasuke's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" Naruto said frantically, not understanding the beautiful girl's tears. Sasuke realized that his eyes were watering up too late, and he tried to prevent it, to little avail.

"No, Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. They're beautiful," Sasuke said. He couldn't understand why he was about to cry; he figured that it had something to do with the girl's body that he was in. _Hormones and feelings; enjoy being a girl,_ Ki's voice whispered in the back his mind. "I had no idea…" he trailed off, lost for words. He tentatively took the delicate blossoms into his hands, smelling them.

Naruto reached his hand up hesitantly to catch a tear that fell from _Sorriko's_ face. A jolt of what felt like electricity went through Sasuke at Naruto's delicate touch on his face. He tried his hardest to stop the tears from falling; he didn't want Ki, Sakura, or Kakashi to see their 'new' teammate crying. He attempted to put his Uchiha mask of indifference on, but it didn't quite fit. The tears stopped falling, but he felt flush and hot.

"I'm glad that you like them," Naruto said, rubbing his head awkwardly, not knowing quite what he should say. He cleared his throat loudly. "But that's not all I have. Um, I've never said this to anyone other than Sakura, but, uh, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Sasuke's blush spread even more as he nodded his head slowly. "Sorry it took so long for me to get to this, I had to save up for a while," Naruto said earnestly. Sasuke had hoped for more, perhaps a well scripted proposal, but it was Naruto.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said in a shaky voice. He still couldn't believe that everything he'd been worrying about was over, and he was going on a date with Naruto. At least, he thought it was a date. He couldn't be sure what his blonde beloved thought of it. "I would love to go with you." He smiled slightly.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. His eyes suddenly turned sad and thoughtful. "Things have been really hard lately. Sasuke left on his mission without even saying goodbye. It makes me worry about him, you know. He's my best friend, and if he somehow doesn't come back… He can't leave me again."

Sasuke then realized how much his friend cared for him. His strange absence was eating him apart. Sasuke felt a pang of regret. Could he go through with these five months while Naruto was in agony? He tenderly reached out and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He'll come back to you." Sasuke promised. One way or another, Sasuke would keep his promise to his beloved.

"Kakashi and Sakura, and of course Ki are close by," Sasuke said after a few moments, removing his hand. As he said that, Ki appeared, silent as always. Kakashi was running behind her unnaturally fast. Sakura was running at a slow pace not too far down the road. He didn't know about Sai and Yamato.

Kakashi stopped in front of them a few seconds after Ki did, panting heavily. "Is she always this fast?" he asked Sasuke, who nodded briefly. "It took all I had to stay this close to her and it seems effortless for her to move like the wind itself." Sasuke was shocked that his sensei had actually arrived on time.

"I know; it's not fair. I have the same problem every day. She won't tell me her secret though," Sasuke said coyly. Sakura walked the last few steps toward the rest of her team. "Good Morning, Sakura. How are you?" Sasuke asked politely, as Ki advised her to do. She informed that it was good to have girlfriends; they knew all of the gossip and were knowledgeable in areas that Sasuke was not.

"I'm fine. I assume that you are too. Where did you get those pretty flowers?" Sakura asked, admiring the colorful bouquet with slight envy.

"From Naruto," Sasuke said proudly bringing them closer to his face to smell them again.

"Ino helped me pick them out," Naruto admitted. Sasuke noticed Yamato and Sai approaching slowly from down the road.

"Enough talking. We've got a lot of training to do today. Sorriko, what's your special interest? I know we spent time assessing your skills, but skills do not necessarily determine what sort of shinobi one desires to become. For instance, Sakura is working on her medical ninjutsu. Naruto is working on specializing in his Wind element. What are you interested in?" Kakashi questioned.

Sasuke was caught off guard by his question. He cocked his head to the side, to indicate that he was thinking. He and Ki and never discussed this. _Help me Ki! _he thought loudly. He saw Ki wince at the volume of his thoughts. She glared at him momentarily. _Well, what do you want to learn?_"My element is lightning. I don't know that many jutsu though. I'd like to learn a bit of medical ninjutsu as well. I was hoping that someone could teach me new things."

"Lightning, eh? Too bad Sasuke Uchiha isn't here to teach you what he knows. He specializes in lightning and fire, as well with the use of his Sharingan. I'm known as the Copy-Cat Ninja, so I do know a few things that I could teach you. Ki, what about you? What do you have to offer to everyone?" Kakashi asked the Kami, skeptically. He seemed to doubt her abilities, which made Ki smile genuinely.

"I can help Sakura with healing and Naruto with his speed. I can even help you a little," she half-laughed. She was overly confident in her abilities, as she deserved to be. She wasn't human and she was unstoppable.

"Ha-ha," Kakashi false laughed.

"Yamato needs no help. His Mokuton techniques are amazing. And Sai, I suppose I could teach you better taijutsu."Ki thought out.

"Let's begin then."Sasuke couldn't understand how he put up with Ki like that. If it were Sasuke or Naruto giving him a hard time, Kakashi would have taught them a lesson. He would have guessed it was because she was a girl, but that didn't stop Kakashi from fighting female shinobi. "Follow me, Sorriko."

"That was rough," Sasuke said to Ki as they walked home slowly. Sasuke's fatigue was the reason for their leisurely pace. Ki didn't mention anything about it. He was covered in scorch marks, ashes, and beads of sweat. He was relieved that Kakashi didn't decide to teach him the Chidori, because he'd already mastered it. He didn't know if he could properly fake it.

"Hiraishin, huh? That's pretty advanced stuff. Even I've only seen it done a handful of times. I can't believe he taught you that," Ki said disapprovingly. Hiraishin was a complicated jutsu, meant to kill an opponent that couldn't move. Through physical contact the used would send a jolt of lighting from their body into the opponent. Sasuke wondered why Ki was so upset and why he shouldn't teach him that. "He will teach you a lot more, now that he thinks you're not Sasuke. He thinks that if you were to turn traitor, you would be overly powerful." She cast him a hard look. "That's why I have to train Naruto to be the only opponent to beat you."

"I suppose that makes sense," Sasuke agreed. The village still didn't trust him, and chances are that they never would. He defected to follow Orochimaru, hoping to grow stronger in the process. At that time he didn't care if he would eventually have to hand over his body. So long as he got to kill his older brother Itachi, it didn't matter. Naruto was growing stronger every day; Sasuke was amazed at the rate. A new teacher seemed to bring determination to Naruto. It was remarkable. Sasuke experienced a brief revelation, and a thought blossomed in his mind. "We have to hurry, because, as you know, I have a date tonight."

"Yes you do. You're going to need a lot of help getting ready. It's a good thing I'm a god or else you'd never pull this off!" Ki laughed as she grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and ran to their apartment at an insane speed.

**Author's Note: **Well, what did Sasuke realize? This must be a dream come true for him. A date with Naruto. I know it was kinda corny, but Naruto is corny himself. But thanks for reading! Review if you'd like.


	7. Visit A Friend & Tell Me All About It

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 27, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here I go again. I've mauled my writer's block and destroyed maybe two notebooks that were chock full of ideas for this story. So, my faithful readers, let my crazy chapter begin.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Visit a Friend  
Tell Me All About It

The sky had darkened greatly, filled with dark gray clouds that hinted a storm was coming. The sun had set behind the storm clouds. The thunder roared in Uchiha Sasuke's ears as he sat patiently in his female body. He was restless and anxious; his blood felt like it was laced with acid. He twitched at every raindrop and thunderclap. He remembered everything that had been agree on earlier in the day, and he knew what he had to do.

"Be careful," warned the black-haired Kami. Her startling red eyes were pulled in a sharp stare. "He will be upset, and you might ruin everything we've worked so hard for."

Sasuke didn't care at the moment. He wouldn't blow his cover. He understood the mission. "I understand. He won't suspect a thing. This must be done now, before it's too late. I will remember and do exactly as you said." His female voice held a grave tone. He needed to be completely serious, but, then again, when wasn't he completely serious? He had it all worked out, except for the rain. That would pose a problem.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready for you to fuck it up. I'll be listening," Ki said as she winked at him. Of course she'd be listening; it's not like she had much else to do.

Sasuke focused his chakra and did the necessary hand signs. A cloud of white smoke erupted around him and revealed Uchiha Sasuke in male form: taller, stronger, penis included, and shorter hair. He wished desperately that the transformation wasn't a mere illusion and was his real body once more. It wasn't like he hated Sorriko's body, but he missed being the man he used to be. As a woman, his entire being was much shorter and he was much less powerful. But an advantage was the speed and the chakra gain. He was at least twice as fast and his body held a lot more chakra than ever.

He also missed the use of his Sharingan. His precious blood line trait, kekkei genkai, was all that he had left of the once powerful Uchiha Clan. He faced Ki, pleased to be in a similar form to that of his original. He knew it wasn't real; it didn't even feel real. "How do I look? Like my old self?" he asked the woman, spinning around slowly.

"Sure, sure," she said briskly. She didn't like the plan, but it was all that she could do in order to make sure that Sasuke wasn't going to ruin it for them both. She had much to gain if her mission was completed successfully. But her time with certain mortals made her rethink her choices that she'd thought that she'd wanted all along. She was beginning to become more like the mortals that she'd spent time with and she was terrified. Her feelings were sensitive and she wondered if they were returned. His mind so filled with thoughts, memories, and knowledge. She wished she could study its complexity.

He was of great desire for the Kami, which was rarely ever heard of. Gods weren't supposed to fall in love with mortals; it just wasn't done. But then, Ki wondered, why so many of them had denied themselves such a great emotion as to love another person, despite their mortality. Suppose it was the mortality itself that made it impossible.

Sasuke smiled his old, grim smile as he opened the door to the apartment. He felt like he was on fire, like nothing could stop him. "I'll be back soon enough, so don't miss me too much," Sasuke joked. Something was not normal with Uchiha Sasuke; he was happy. He was full of another strange emotion, one that he was hardly ever accustomed to. It was anxiety. His body was nearly quivering with excitement. He turned his back and rushed out the door. The fewer people that saw _him _the better. _Sasuke_ was on a mission, not in Konoha. He ran down the streets, through the pouring rain. He used his chakra to help him get to Naruto's apartment faster, running with his arms behind him.

It took only mere seconds for the raven-haired Uchiha to reach his blonde friend's apartment. He looked through the small window that had been left open. Inside he saw his beloved Naruto looking into a small mirror. He was trying to fix his spiky blonde hair, which made Sasuke give a silent chuckle. He perched himself on the window so that he could simply jump into the room. "What are you getting all dressed up for?" he asked in a grim, deep typical-Sasuke voice. At the sound, Naruto jumped, but when he recognized Sasuke's voice, he let out a noise that resembled a yelp. He looked over his shoulder, wide-eyed.

"Sasuke?" he said as he turned around slowly. When his eyes met that of Sasuke's, he wasn't sure if it was really him. There was something off about him tonight. Naruto wasn't falling for it. His eyes hardened. "You aren't Sasuke."

"What do you mean? Of course I am, dobe," Sasuke argued, looking annoyed. He hopped out of the windowpane, and landed on the ground making a soft thud. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Prove it. Sasuke **never** went through my window. How do I know that you aren't an impersonator trying to capture me?" Naruto asked. His brow was creased and his eyebrows were pinched together closely with anger. It certainly wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to capture Naruto for the Nine-Tailed Beast within him. Sasuke couldn't blame him for being suspicious.

Sasuke did the first thing that came to mind. He activated his Sharingan. His normal black eyes became the Sharingan eyes that the Uchiha Clan was once known for. The irises were blood-red, and three black tomoe. He had Naruto know immediately that it was truly Sasuke, because no one could imitate the Sharingan correctly. Naruto's defenses dropped, his anger spread into obvious relief.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stage whispered as he ran towards his friend. He caught the raven-haired boy in a hug-like embrace. Sasuke felt like he never wanted to leave that position. For a moment, he almost forgot to concentrate on upholding his transformation. He wished that he could tell Naruto everything, but he remembered his focus and purpose of his visit. He couldn't lose control now.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, straining to put an annoyed edge to his voice. As soon as the words left his mouth- even though Sasuke regretted saying it- Naruto released him and took a step backwards, embarrassed. His face beat red. "Well? What are you all dressed up for?" Sasuke pried for answers.

A fist came for his face suddenly; Sasuke was barely able to dodge in time. One hit, and his entire transformation would be blown. "Where the fuck have you been?" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke was taken aback by the rage that was coming from his friend. It was shocking that he could even be mad at him after he hadn't seen him for a while. And here Sasuke had thought that Naruto would be pleased to see him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Sasuke held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"They told you already. I was and still am on a mission and will be gone for a while. I'm back to resupply; I'm only here for a moment. I couldn't tell you because it's top secret. You know how it is," Sasuke lied through his teeth. It wasn't as if he'd wanted to lie to him about this. In fact, if he'd had his way, Naruto would know that he was really Sorriko. If only things went exactly as he wanted.

"The last time you left…" Naruto started, but didn't continue. To Sasuke, it looked like he didn't want to fight anymore. Naruto refused to meet his red, Sharingan eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry; I'm coming back. So what have I missed, dobe?" Sasuke toyed. He loved to mess with Naruto. Sasuke kept his tone indifferent, carefree. Technically, Sasuke hadn't missed anything.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted, locking eyes. He regained his composure and tried to start again, clearing his voice. "**There's a new girl on our squad. Her name's Dai Sorriko; she's a lot like you, actually; she's got dark hair, dark eyes, kinda abrasive like you. She's really pretty, and I** haven't gotten to see her fight, but from what I've seen, she's not bad. She has some things to learn though. Her cousin is teaching us along with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato. She's unbelievably pretty, and I think that she and Kakashi-sensei have some sort of thing between them."

"A new girl…" Sasuke repeated, looking vaguely thoughtful.

"Yeah. She and Ki are really interesting people. I mean, the way Ki was daring Kakashi-sensei to fight her was incredible. No one would ever do that, especially with his Sharingan abilities. I think they fought, but Sorriko didn't say that they did," Naruto babbled like normal. Naruto usually did most of the talking between them, Sasuke didn't mind. It helped him and kept him from talking.

"You still haven't answered my first question," Sasuke pointed out blithely. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted Naruto to admit to having a date that night. He did his best to appear rather uninterested, but his anxiety was killing him.

"Um, I, uh, have a, uh, date tonight," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Cheating on me, dobe?" Sasuke chuckled lightly. The two usually spent most of their time together, preferring to not date. Sasuke felt rather possessive over his blonde, and it almost upset him that he was so willing to go out with someone.

"Teme," Naruto steamed for a moment.

"A date with whom? She must be quite the girl for you to get so nice for," Sasuke pressed the blonde boy with a light, arrogant smile.

"You know the new girl I was telling you about, Sorriko. It's with her," Naruto admitted quickly. "But you can come with! You have to meet her. She reminds me of you a lot." He grinned excitedly.

Sasuke didn't know quite how to cover himself. "I can't, Naruto. I have to leave again for my mission in a few minutes. My team will be waiting," he said quickly, wondering if Naruto would accept that as an answer.

"You're leaving again? Now?" Naruto asked. He appeared to be upset, like his leaving would put a damper on his whole night. But Naruto was resilient, he'd bounce back with ease.

"Don't worry; I told you I'd be back soon enough. Spend time with that Sorriko girl. Poor girl's stuck with you," Sasuke said blankly. He hopped back on the windowpane, looking out into the night sky. The rain had eased up, for which he was grateful. It was going to get hard to leave Naruto if he didn't do so quickly. Naruto would never let him go. "Don't miss me too much, dobe."

"Stupid, teme," Naruto said quietly, looking away for a moment.

"Bye, Naruto," Sasuke said as he jumped through the window. Once his feet hit the concrete, he ran as fast as he could back towards the apartment. He dropped his transformation jutsu once he was sure that Naruto and no one else was following him or could see him. Once he was in his female body, he was able to move faster and was home before he could even believe it. His heartbeat was out of control, he was wondering if he would soon hyperventilate. He swung open the heavy front door.

"Sit, now," Ki commanded as he entered the apartment. She was wearing a black apron and looked ready to kill. He sat on one of the kitchen stools as the Kami went into their bathroom. She reappeared with bottles of concoctions in her arms and what Sasuke thought was a blow dryer. She laughed manically as she used her Kami powers to move as fast as light.

Sasuke felt a pain that he'd never felt before. "Ouch!" he shouted as Ki pulled at his longer girl hair in so many directions that he couldn't tell where the pain was coming from. He heard Ki mumble something so quickly that he couldn't make out what she had said to him. Ki seemed to be everywhere at once, a blur.

"Close your eyes and stay still. I'll have to teach you all of this later," Ki said at a pace that Sasuke could understand. Sasuke did as he was told and he could feel something against his eyelids and his cheeks, pulling, rubbing, brushing, poking. Then it all stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes. Ki had already positioned a large mirror, which Sasuke was curious to know where it came from, in front of him.

He was surprised to see a stunningly beautiful female version of himself in front of him. She was glowing, looking something between a porn-star and a goddess. It took him a moment to realize that the beautiful girl in the mirror was him. He was still in his wet, normal clothes, but he still looked immaculate. "Wow," he managed to say in an awe-struck voice.

"I know; I'm good. But I still keep getting better," Ki said as she was suddenly next to him holding a dress. It was dark indigo and looked very small. But despite the color and size, it was made of a soft material, and it was sure to work in Sasuke's, or Sorriko's, advantage. "Put it on."

Sasuke managed to somehow get into the dress and had Ki zip up the back. It looked good on him, but still he felt awkward. His breasts were pressed against him; they weren't going anywhere."I'm a guy, not a girl. This is completely absurd for me to be in a dress, you know that?"

"Well, you look damn good in that dress, and you're not a guy anymore, so suck up your immense pride. He'll be at the door in about sixty seconds," Ki told, hearing Naruto's loud approach. "Wait! I forgot the one thing that will make you feel better." She was gone and back before he could blink, holding a silver amulet. It looked familiar to Sasuke, but he couldn't remember when he'd seen it last. It was small enough to fit in his palm, a silver disk. On one side was the Uchiha crest, the small fan. On the other side was the Konoha symbol engraved in every shinobi's forehead protector.

The he remembered where he had seen it. "My mother," he said. It was his mother's amulet, the one she'd always worn underneath her clothing His mother was also like him, once under the Uchiha curse. He held is lightly, feeling as though she was still watching over him. She had gone though everything he was now. Ki quickly put it on Sasuke, making sure the Konoha symbol was showing, and not the Uchiha crest, which would give away his identity.

"That's right, Sasuke. She wore this when she was trying to win your father's heart," Ki said as a loud knocking came from the front room of their apartment. She smiled soothingly at her charge and quickly cleaned everything up. "Hello, Naruto. Come on in."

**Author's Note: **Yay! Date time. So, Naruto mentioned the chapter before how he was worried about Sasuke. Sasuke figured that Naruto needed to know that he was alright, and doing so will help Naruto begin to let go and have fun with Female Sasuke. You following me? Hahah well thanks for reading!


	8. Out Tonight & Hey I Know You!

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: July 28, 2010**

**Author's Note: **Oh boy, oh boy. Are you guys ready for this? Alright, readers, cool your jets! This chapter is kind of sweet. Falling in love, or are they? Well, nothing ever goes as smooth as people wish, and certainly Sasuke's little debacle can't. Where would the fun in that be? So, read please and review if you'd like!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-.  
Out Tonight  
Hey I Know You!

Sasuke let out a deep breath and tried to shake off some of the nerves he had. He grabbed his forehead protector and tied it around the top of his head and positioned it like a headband in his long raven hair. He was careful not to mess up his immaculate hair. He took one last look in the mirror and walked into the front room. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto. He was dressed not in his normal orange, but in black dress pants and an orange shirt with a black blazer. He looked simply gorgeous, Sasuke concluded as he struggled to continue to move forward. He stumbled in his heels, again another thing he was not used to.

He looked up to see Naruto's face and was immediately reassured. "Hello, Naruto," he said softly smiling bashfully. Ki had taught him not to speak in his usual grim tone, but in a softer friendly voice. He'd been warned countless times not to call Naruto _dobe_ or else all was lost. It was the moment of truth, well not really, but Sasuke had to put up his best to deceive his best friend into believing that he was someone other than himself. It was his first date.

Naruto's bright blue eyes looked up to meet Sasuke's dark ones and his entire face lit up. "Hi, Sorriko; you look beautiful," he said, his voice faint. He quickly dabbed his nose with the back of his hand, clearly checking for a nosebleed. _I am quite pleased with my work, if I do say so myself. _Ki's voice rang in Sasuke's head with obvious smugness. His eyes flicked to her red ones for a moment, only to see that she held a smug smile to top her mental voice.

"Thank you," Sasuke's cheeks blushed, a pale pink color covered his face. His heart was pounding in his chest quickly. His breath felt like it was too thin, he couldn't fully catch it.

"You kids have fun. Have her back at any time before me… As a matter of fact, we'll see if I come home," Ki said with a wink, and she brushed her hand through her thick, long black hair. Sasuke had to double-take to realize that in the moment that his gaze hadn't been on her, she'd changed her entire ensemble. Her braid was free and she was in a tight black mini-dress.

"Wait, where are you going, Ki?" Sasuke asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. She was dressed awfully nice to be going out just for drinks.

"Just because I'm about two hundred years old doesn't mean that I can't go on a date just like you two," Ki said with a joking tone, but she wasn't really joking about her age. Naruto managed to laugh, though Sasuke knew him well enough to know that his laugh was forced. Naruto felt uncomfortable, just as he did. It wasn't unusual for students to spend time with their teachers outside of training, but Ki lived with Sasuke.

"With who?" Naruto asked, trying to break the tension. Sasuke had a few ideas of whom, and he was pretty sure that he knew that it was a very familiar person. He narrowed his eyes.

"That is between me, the Kami, and him," Ki said as she turned her back to them and went into her bedroom. She closed the door quietly, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, anxious to be away from Ki's prying eyes; not that it made any difference because she could always see what was going on no matter where he was. He held out his hand in a gesture to leave.

"Let's," Naruto agreed, nodding briefly. It must have been odd him to know that his sensei was going on a date and lived with the one he was going to date. Naruto led the way to the street that Sasuke's and Ki's apartment was located on. "So… how was the rest of your day?" Naruto tried to start up a conversation as they walked along the streets to the restaurant.

"It was fine. I didn't do much but take a nap after training this morning. What was Ki teaching you today?" Sasuke asked, trying to stay away from what he'd really been up to. He wished that Ki would take extra time to teach him a few new jutsu and help him to get stronger. He needed to be able to protect himself, and be a good shinobi, regardless of his curse.

"She's really good; she attempted to try to help me increase my speed some, but I don't really understand it. She moves along too quickly, reminds me of the Pervy Sage," Naruto chuckled. The sky was clear with a waxing crescent moon above the raven and the blonde. _Only four months, two weeks, and one day left, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, quickly remembering. He already knew who he was talking about, but Sorriko wasn't supposed to know those things.

"Jiraiya, who's one of the Sanin like Grandma-Tsunade," Naruto explained. "Though I hate to admit it, I owe a lot to the old man. He's my master, the Toad Sage. A few years ago, he took me away to train. He was like a father to me, a perverted one at that. You'll meet him, just be careful of his lecher hands." Naruto wiggled his fingers towards him.

"Hn," Sasuke said, not realizing what he'd murmured until it was too late.

"There it is again," Naruto stopped moving, "one of the many reasons that you remind me of him. Sasuke used to say that all of the time. There are so many things about you… your hair color, your face, your voice in a way, and the way that you speak sometimes all are just like him," Naruto pointed out, his voice a little higher for some reason that Sasuke couldn't figure out. Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed, clueless. Naruto shook his head and began to walk again.

"Yes, your Sasuke… Have you gotten any word from him?" Sasuke asked, already knowing yet another answer. He needed to prove that he wasn't himself, which really shouldn't be this hard considering how dense the blonde was.

"Yeah, actually, he came to see me not too long ago, only a few hours," Naruto admitted, his tone was reluctant but he answered honestly. "He said that he was on a mission, just like Ki told us. He wanted to know what he missed and what was going on, so I told him. He said he'd be gone for a while, but he'd visit me. Maybe you can come and meet him sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke smiled. "I'd like that," he said, even though he was nearly sure that he'd never pull that off. Maybe with a little help from a certain Kami… "So where are we going tonight?"

"To this restaurant in the middle of town that everyone says is good. It's sort of a club type thing. I think that Sakura and her boyfriend Lee might be there," Naruto smiled. It was bright and obvious on his face that he was excited to be with Sasuke, or rather Sorriko.

"That sounds nice," Sasuke simply said. There wasn't much he could say. It was a thing neither one of them had done before; as it turns out, neither of them had been to the restaurant. Sasuke hadn't even heard of it; he really didn't get out much.

They walked and talked casually, about whatever came to mind. They were walking quickly, compared to normal non-shinobi, but for them were casually strolling along. Soon, they arrived at the white-light covered café. It was called Moon Club. It was painted a pale gray and was a small building. It was covered with sequin and looked at bit showy, but the music was pulsing from the inside. It was techno.

Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto's mouth was as wide open has his own, but he was shocked. The place was literally glowing like the moon itself. It was stellar, that being the exact correct descriptive word for café. There were people everywhere, a literal line to get in. It was clear that the vast majority of the crowd weren't shinobi or were touring ones. "Wow, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto agreed. It was a spectacularly out-of-this-world sight. Sasuke jumped slightly as something warm touched his hand. He looked down, a wisp of his long-hated girl hair fell into his face, and Naruto grabbed his hand. "You're hands are cold," he stated as he held Sasuke's hand tighter. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening.

_Ki, he's holding my hand, what do I do? _he thought loudly, asking the Kami for some guidance. _Damn, Sasuke. Not so loud! Hold it back. Quit bothering me!_ Ki's soft voice whispered in his head. Sasuke did as he was advised and gripped his date's hand tighter. "It's one of those things," Sasuke said bashfully. Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto was thinking about his hands and not Sorriko's. Another similarity he'd noticed.

He led Sasuke foreword and towards the crowded café. He picked up the pace and walked up to the reception desk outside the doors to the entrance. "Uzumaki for 2," he said to the older man, grinning. The old man signaled to a young, pretty waitress with short red hair.

"Follow me," she said politely. She grabbed two menus and led them through the doors. The inside wasn't much different from the outside except the walls were painted black and looked like the night sky with white and silver lights everywhere. To the left was the dance floor which was filled with younger people moving with the music, and to the right were small tables and booths filled with people talking underneath the music. They followed her to a booth near the glass windows, with a clear view of the night sky and moon.

"Hi, my name is Sera and I'll be your waitress tonight," the redhead said as Sasuke slid into the booth with Naruto following right behind him. It was an odd arrangement with the open bench across from them and the two of them together. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders. If there's anything I can get you, please don't hesitate to ask," Sera said before she walked away.

"This is great," Naruto said enthusiastically. "I wonder if-" he started to say, but he was cut off by a pink-haired girl who was suddenly right next to him.

"Wow, Naruto, you look great!" Sakura bubbled, complimenting her teammate truthfully. "Hi Sorriko. Mind if we join you?" Her face was happy and somehow pleased to see the two of them. She couldn't tell if was to see the two of them or if it was the two of them together. Right behind her was Lee with his crazy hair and eyebrows. He seemed a bit dazed about being around Sakura. It was completely obvious that he was in love with her. Not waiting for his answer, she slid into the other side of the booth, dragging Lee behind her.

"I love this place, don't you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke simply nodded, not wanting to get too in to character, like a girl that is. "Everyone's here." She waved her hand, signaling someone from the dance floor to come over. "Look, there's Ino and Shikamaru."

The blonde haired girl and her cloud-watching boyfriend were walking quickly towards them. Her light blonde hair had grown out and hung loose for the night in comparison to her usual ponytail, while Shikamaru's dark ponytail hadn't changed through the years. "Hey there, Naruto," he said as they approached the booth. He grabbed another booth and added it to the other one. "Fancy meeting you guys here. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sorriko. I'm the new member of Squad Seven," Sasuke said, holding up a hand in a sort of wave, introducing herself to Shikamaru, Lee, and Ino.

"It is very nice to meet you. I'm Lee," Lee said for the first time. He had been quiet since they had joined the party. Sasuke nodded hello.

"Yeah, same for me. Name's Shikamaru," Shikamaru said. He seemed to be friendly today, which was odd. His eye flickered from Naruto to Sasuke and stopped on Ino. Sasuke had to admit, she looked exceptionally pretty that night. Ino and Shikamaru had been together for a while now, he recalled.

"So you're the girl that Sakura told me about," Ino said. "You're dress is awesome. I'm Ino," the blonde girl introduced herself to the boy that she'd once sworn to be in love with. All of his former fan-girls had moved on, for that he was grateful.

_Wow, they have no idea that it's me,_ Sasuke thought, pleased with how things were going. "Thanks," he said, softly. "It's great to meet you all."

"It seems like everyone's here. Even Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya," Sakura said, pointing to a far off table in the corner where the Hokage and Sanin sat talking together by candlelight. "Hinata and Shino," she pointed towards the dance floor where the quiet Hyuuga girl was dancing with her boyfriend. Her hair was long now, down towards the middle of her back.

"Wow, I didn't know Hinata could dance like that," Naruto said as he watched her grind on Shino, his eyes wide.

"Neither did I," Sakura agreed, watching for another moment. It was indeed shocking to see them dancing like that together. They were both quiet shinobi, and now they were dirty dancing in broad moonlight. It was a surprise to see the two of them like that, letting loose. What was next for them? Shino losing his shades?

"Is that Neji and... Tenten?" Ino asked pointing to a couple dancing together near Shino and Hinata. Their dancing wasn't quite as, uh, vulgar, but they were pulling interesting moves that were a show of their own to watch. They were a new couple that no one expected to ever happen. Neji was much of a control freak, and Tenten wasn't necessarily submissive.

"Yeah… Wow. Go Neji!" Shikamaru applauded, happy that his friend could score so well.

"Who'd have thought?" Ino asked rhetorically.

"Nobody," Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke took a look around to see if there was anyone else that they knew was there. He scanned the dance floor, finding no one familiar, and then moved on to the tables. Then he saw them. Ki and Kakashi were sharing a booth near Tsunade and Jiraiya. _Why that bitch!_

_Ki! _Sasuke thought as loudly as he could. He saw her jump in pain and saw place her hand on her temple. _A date with Kakashi-sensei? Are you serious? _She turned her head to meet his eyes with her bright red eyes that glared at him with death. _That hurt,_ her voice said bitterly back into his extremely loud, so loud that it made him jump and rub his temples as she'd done. She spoke something to Kakashi, turning her attention back to him.

"Look it's Ki and Kakashi-sensei!" he said loudly, pointing at them. Everyone looked and the ones who knew the relationship they seemed to have widened their eyes in awe.

"No way," Sakura said in outrage. It was clear that they were both too good for each other.

"I don't believe it," Naruto said in awe. "They are so getting it on."

"Yeah, no way he doesn't hit that," Shikamaru commented, sounding not bored for one of the few times in his life, high-fiving Naruto.

"The power of youth," Lee nodded. Everyone turned towards him, giving him looks. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. His large, creepy eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Hey, let's all go dance," Naruto suggested. Everyone slid out of the booths and raced to the dance floor. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands come from behind him and grab his slim girl waist and pull him closer. Soon enough, they had begun to throb with the pulse of the music. Sakura and Lee were right next to them, moving fast and jerkily. Behind them were Ino and Shikamaru, moving slowing and closely together. In front of them were Hinata and Shino, showing off their hidden talents, while Neji and Tenten were also in front of them bumping and grinding together along with the music.

The blonde's arms wrapped around him more tightly, pressing Sasuke's back on Naruto's warm, strong chest. Their motions were more graceful and were softer than those of everyone else who was dancing along with the beat. They were in sync, which Sasuke was curious about. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ki and Kakashi on the dance floor now, dancing extremely fast, so much that they were nearly invisible. It was phenomenal to try to watch. Sasuke wanted to use his Sharingan not to copy the moves, just to be able to see them, but knew better than that.

The fast-paced techno song finally ended, allowing a breath to all of the dance partakers. The next song was a change of pace, a slow song that was acoustic guitar and a woman's voice humming along with it. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. His _chest_ was press against Naruto's warm one. He smiled, happy to be in the blonde's comforting arms. Naruto's hand moved to Sasuke's head and pressed it softly against his shoulder, cradling his head tenderly.

_Yeah, you go boy! _Ki's voice whispered in his mind. _Not now, Ki. You can see that I'm busy,_ Sasuke thought back. He couldn't remember a time that he was happier. He could smell the blonde's cologne, the light musty smell coming off of his skin. They moved slowly, swaying back and forth along with the crowd. Sasuke wished that he knew what Naruto was thinking, just to know out of his own curiosity. He knew that Ki wouldn't tell him and that he didn't really want to know. He wanted to stay like that forever.

They were both seventeen, young, and wild. There was _nothing_ that they wanted to do. Sasuke couldn't tell if people were talking around them, his senses were semi-numb from being so close and in his arms. The slow music ended with the DJ's voice speaking, "Hey, all, this is tonight's Mix-Master! I know we're all having a great time, so let's get the beat! Jump On It!"

Another techno beat hit the ground and began to pulse so loudly, that Sasuke could feel it through his chest. He lifted his head off of Naruto's shoulder and looked into his face. He met the blonde's bright, blue eyes. Naruto released Sasuke from his hold and took his hand. He pulled Sasuke away from the dance floor and back towards their now enormous, over-crowded booth. They slid all the way in, in the same arrangement as before. Sasuke couldn't tell what his expression was, but Naruto tried to hide a laugh and a smile.

Sasuke went to ask what he was laughing at, but Naruto cut him off. "So, are you hungry?" the blonde asked his date. Sasuke smiled and nodded, just then realizing that his stomach was growling. "What do you want to get?"

"Um, I'm not sure. What are you getting?" Sasuke asked, he's barely looked at the menu, unable to take his eyes off his beloved. Naruto usually had good food instincts, better than those of Sasuke. It was a smart move to ask the blonde about food, rather than other things.

"I'm starving so I'm thinking about getting the Number Eight and a Number Twelve, with maybe a Number Seventeen," Naruto listed, reading item numbers from the menu in his hands.

There was no doubt about it, Naruto could probably eat every single one of the orders he listed, plus at least two more on top of that. Sasuke wanted to laugh at him, but decided not to.

"Okay, since I can't eat as much as you, and," Sasuke said, struggling to remember their waitress's name, "Sera will probably cry if she has do bring three meals for just one person, why don't I get the Number Seventeen and let you eat some of it. But, you'll have to let me have some of the Number Eight," Sasuke tried to bargain with his date. It seemed like a reasonable compromise.

"Okay, just because I don't want to see her cry," Naruto said with a crooked smile. The look was devious and entrancing, making Sasuke wonder what he was thinking about. Then again, he didn't really want to know if it was what he thought he was thinking about. Sasuke was so lost in Naruto's bright blue eyes, that he didn't notice Sakura's and Lee's return to the table until they were across the table from them. Frankly, there were a lot of things on Sasuke's mind at the moment; a lot of them were new and very crude.

"Hey there you two," Sakura said, an overly large smile was plastered on her face. Her eyes were dilated and wide. It wasn't like the pink-haired girl to act so strange and overly happy. "It's time to eat?"

"Yeah, where is everyone else? Are they still out there?" Naruto asked, turning his head away from Sasuke and toward the dance floor, looking for Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Tenten.

"Yeah, Ino's telling everyone to join us," Sakura said, looking around anxiously. Something was up, Sasuke knew it. _Ki, what's with Sakura?_ Sasuke thought softly, trying not to anger the all-knowing Kami. _Secret, not gonna tell you, but you'll find out,_ Ki's voice echoed quietly. Sasuke knew that she would be no help at all. "I'm going to get the Number Three with a small salad."

"I will get a Number Thirteen," Lee announced. His face was equally smiley and excited, but his eye brows were no longer visible. Sasuke wondered if he magically shaved them off, but then, he figured they were just raised exceptionally high. It was fun to watch. Sasuke turned his head, noticing a pale blonde head coming towards the table followed by a handful of dark-haired shinobi.

"Hi everybody," Ino said, she looked as puzzled as Sasuke felt. Their waitress noticed everyone sitting down and hurried towards the scene.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you can't have these tables like this," the red-head struggled to say, waving her arms frantically..

"Look, Miss, we're all fully trained and I'm sure that you'd stand no chance against us. Just let us leave the tables the way they are and you'll get no trouble from us," Shikamaru said, threateningly, tapping his forehead protector. He would never hurt the young girl, but he didn't want to move the booths back. That was way too much work and he was far too lazy. "You'll get a nice tip, relax."

"O-okay," she said shakily. "What can I get the lot of you?"

"We'll be having the Numbers Eight, Twelve, and Seventeen," Naruto said, waving his hand from himself to Sasuke.

"We will have the Numbers Thirteen and Three with a salad," Lee ordered for Sakura and himself.

"We'll split the Number Six," Shikamaru told Sera. He turned his hair towards his blonde date, his eyes full of adoration. Ino looked back into his, her eyes full of love.

"We'll share the Number Fifteen," Shino said for himself and Hinata. Even though through the years that had passed, she'd grown more confident and much bolder, she still liked to be taken care of by Shino.

"I'll have a Number Two," Tenten said loudly. She was trapped, Neji's arm placed around her.

"I will take a Number Eleven," Neji said without looking away from Tenten's face. Dominatrix that he was, Tenten would be lucky to get a say in much tonight.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Your food should be ready in about thirty minutes," Sera said, a scared smile on her face. She was terrified that the group of ninja would harm her. She quickly scattered into the crowd to deliver their order.

"Alright Sakura, spill it. What's up? You too Lee," Ino said, forcefully. She was Sakura's best friend, and she knew everything about her. Nothing was getting past Ino. She wanted answers and she was going to get them even if she was going to have to beat them out of Sakura. Last time had been a draw, this time it would be close.

Sakura bit her lip and turned to Lee, looking for something. Lee simply nodded his head, smiling goofily. Sakura turned and faced the table. "We're getting married!"

"Whaaa?"

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I kind of felt like I had to do it. I almost wanted it to be Ino and Shikamaru getting married, but nah. This was a longer chapter, if I do say so myself. But there was a lot in it. So, as you can tell, the pairings go: NaruSasu, SakuLee, InoShika, NejiTen, HinaShino. Kakashi and Ki are complicated, you'll see where that's going soon enough. Jiraiya and Tsunade are two of my favorite characters, and I have yet to decide. But, yeah, Sai gets some. I doubt Kiba and Choji will be in here very much. Don't know though. It'll be a bit before I edit and update. I have homework to do that I've neglected for months hahah. Thanks for reading!


	9. Wish You Well & Saying Goodbye

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: May 29, 2011**

**Author's Note: **So, Sakura and Lee are engaged. Interesting, right? Well, my loyal readers, there's much to be done in this little fic of mine. Just when you think things are going right… As if! I'm not that kind to Sasuke. Honestly, he pisses me off. Thus, he's been cursed. I may or may not have a side fic after this one is finished. You'll be able to tell why sooner or later. Enjoy!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Wish You Well  
Saying Goodbye

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't tell what everyone else's expressions were, but he saw Sakura blush bright pink, pinker than her hair. _Sakura and Lee are getting married, _Sasuke thought, shocked and awe-struck.

"You two are engaged?" Ino asked her voice much higher than before. Sasuke wrenched his gaze from Sakura, to Ino. Her eyes were huge, no doubt that she was outraged and pleased at the same time. Sasuke could practically see the questions forming behind her aqua eyes. He didn't blame her; he even had a few of his own. Not that he'd ever ask.

"Yes," Leenodded dutifully. He too looked a bit pink in the face, but he kept his composure pretty clean. There was something that he seemed to be hiding that caused Sasuke to wonder. His eyes glanced over to his Kami guardian, knowing that she knew the answer. Her crimson eyes were concerned elsewhere, not even paying attention to the young adults.

"This is so sudden! You're too young!" Ino shouted. It seemed to bother her as well. She wouldn't dare ask the question that Sasuke wanted to ask, which was _why were they in such a rush_? He wouldn't himself, because they didn't know Sorriko.

"We're so happy for you Sakura," Hinata said in a quiet voice, smiling. She seemed to be the only one who was able to admit earnest delight for her friends. Almost everyone else at the table seemed too shocked to be able to say much.

"Yeah, Bushy-Brow; you two make a good pair," Naruto said, referring to the fact that they seemed to complete each other. Sakura was just beginning to hone her skills under Tsunade's careful teaching, but she was smart and had great healing abilities, while Lee was great at Tai jutsu and was a good fighter. Sakura was pretty, while Lee seemed out of proportion. Sakura was easily angered, while Lee was laid back and normally at peace. "I wonder what their children will look like," he whispered to Sasuke, who tried to hide his laughing fit as he pictured pink haired boys and girls with bowl-cuts and caterpillar-like eyebrows in red and green spandex…

"Thanks, you guys, for being so supportive," Sakura said happily to Naruto and Hinata. From Sasuke's point of view, she was holding something back that she wasn't quite ready to tell. Perhaps it was the reason why their sudden engagement?

"We have so much planning to do! When do you want the wedding?" Ino asked her best friend, her eyes flickering to Lee. She was clearly planning to roast her friend later. It was obvious that her mind was racing over details for their big day.

"The first week of May," Sakura said. It just occurred to Sasuke that it was already the middle of April, and the date wasn't far away at all. It certainly was close, peculiarly close.

"In two weeks?" Naruto asked, shocked. "What's with the rush? I mean, it's not as if you have to hurry." Sasuke just then picked up of the reason for the sudden engagement and close wedding. _Was Sakura pregnant? _Sasuke thought to himself. His eyes going wide with realization, he kept his silence.

"We just want a spring wedding. Why delay with a long engagement?" Sakura defended herself quickly, her voice jumping up a few octaves.

"That's it. You and I have to leave, now. We're getting started tonight," Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's left wrist and pulled at her. She gave Shikamaru a quick kiss goodbye, but didn't allow the pink-haired girl the same luxury. "Bye, everybody," Ino shouted as the two ran off through the crowd.

And, they were gone.

"Well that was an enjoyable night, but I think I'm gonna turn in," Shikamaru said as he threw a few pieces of paper on the table to cover his and Ino's meals. Without Ino, he had no desire to stick around and make awkward small talk with the couples. He had a date with his hand, who had been lonely for quite some time.

"I as well will leave," Lee said, following Shikamaru's lead, placing his share of the bill on the table. The two dark-haired ninja walked off together talking quietly. Left were Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Shino, and Naruto and Sasuke/Sorriko.

"Well, I'd rather we didn't leave and miss our meal," Naruto said to break the silence, slipping his arm around the back of Sasuke's chair, the skin of his arms barely touching Sasuke's bare back, making him shiver in silent pleasure. "Is that okay with you?" he asked Sasuke, glancing at him with his dreamy blue eyes.

"I don't mind, Actually, I'm starving," Sasuke admitted, nodding his head. He had to fight the seduction that dared to creep into his voice. His dark bangs flew into his eyes, which Naruto delicately brushed out of his vision. Sasuke looked up to him, meeting his bright blue eyes and his warm smile. Sasuke's dark coal eyes and cool smile felt strange, like they didn't belong with the loving blonde. With Naruto's kind gesture, all arousal and lust fled from Sasuke's mind. His simple kindness warmed Sasuke's soul a little bit.

"Good," Naruto said smiling a little wider. He turned away from Sasuke's gaze and back to the others at the table. "So, Neji, how long have you and Tenten…" he trailed off leadingly. There was a mystery, now. It seemed like mysteries were springing up all over the young shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Neji and Tenten had always been a good pair to team up and work together, but they'd never seemed interested in each other in a romantic way. They were cooperative, but lacked visible chemistry But now, all of a sudden, here they were together with Neji's strong arms wrapped around her in a possessive way.

"A few weeks now, we didn't want to have everyone knowing so we kept it a secret," Tenten answered slightly bashful. It made sense, a little, but both were very conservative about their social lives.

"I would have never expected you two as a couple," Sasuke said quietly, but obviously not quiet enough. The table turned their attention to Sasuke. He'd forgotten that none of them at met him yet.

"How-" Neji started with narrowed eyes, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"This is Sorriko Dai, the newest member of team seven," Naruto introduced everyone to Sasuke, or better said Sorriko. Sasuke felt extremely stupid, letting something so small slip. Sorriko wasn't supposed to know any of them. "These are Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shino," Naruto said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about all of you," Sasuke said nervously, not to be rude. _Oh, shit! How am I going to cover my ass?_ Sasuke thought frantically. There was no way out, Neji was eyeing him down. Neji was brilliant and he knew at once that something wasn't right. _He must know it's me; he must have been able to see me with his Byakugan,_ he thought.

"From who?" Neji asked with a mischievous tone, trying to prove something. Sasuke felt something behind them, a presence.

"From me," a familiar voice said. It was Ki, followed by Kakashi. Sasuke almost gave a sigh of relief, but knew better. Neji was still watching him with his transparent eyes that could see everything, well almost everything.

_Calm down, Sasuke. He can't see you. This is the work of the gods,_ Ki's voice whispered. _For all purposes, you are not Sasuke Uchiha._ He felt a little better, but he knew that Neji was not satisfied. Could Ki pull off fooling Neji?

"And who are you to know so much?" Neji asked, not at all misguided by her phenomenal beauty. He was digging now, digging for answers to his questions. He didn't know who he was dealing with. The Kami was ready for him though, and she kept her cool easily. Ki'd been prepared for this mission well, but there were still things that she'd never imagined would happen that did. She could not fail! She couldn't let herself.

"I have worked in the Hokage's office for the last year until Sorriko came to live with me. Now, I am working with Kakashi to train Team Seven. I know more about all of you than anyone else," Ki stated forcefully. Neji didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

"I don't believe a word of that," Neji fought back, rolling his clear eyes. It was hard to believe that Ki would know so much.

"Now, now, Neji; Ki is not one to mess with," Kakashi tried to warn him.

"Let's see: Hinata used to dress you up as a girl when you were younger, and you couldn't do a thing about it. Perhaps you liked it?" Ki said with coldness. Hinata looked away, trying not to anger her cousin. Neji's eyes were enormous and outraged.

"How? No one ever…" Neji spoke out loud, but meant to be thinking it. It was unbelievable for both of the Hyuuga's that an outsider could know something that neither of them had ever spoken of. His face grew redder and redder by the moment.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Tenten, on the other hand, were mere seconds from bursting into laughter. Neji turned his head back to his girlfriend with an odd expression on his face that was of horror and mortification. That put them over the edge.

All four of them exploded into a loud roar of laughter. It was strange, Sasuke never was accustomed to laughing freely and Shino wasn't known for being talkative. Being someone else felt like a cross had been lifted off of his shoulders, he didn't have to be hateful and angry.

"Maybe that's why his hair is so long," Naruto wheezed through his laughing fit.

"Ah, and his clothes!" Sasuke joined in. He couldn't help it, even though he knew better.

"The little woman!" Shino added, laughing to the point that he was hysterical. Sasuke stopped there. He was now a woman, but at heart he was a guy. He shouldn't have laughed, he was far worse that dressing up as one. The humor that once had been was now no longer funny.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Tenten said panting from laughing so hard. She must have felt bad, after all, her boyfriend was being attacked in a way that he couldn't defend himself. It was sort of pathetic, but the damage was done and nothing could be changed.

"Okay, then. Let's not mess with me or Sorriko, eh Neji?" Ki taunted, elbowing him softly with a wink. She was being cruel, going through his memories to find something that would tear him in half.

"Yes, ma'am," Neji responded, looking at Tenten bashfully. Sasuke had never seen him look like that.

"I'm s-sorry, Neji," Hinata apologized, genuinely sorry that he had to be embarrassed like that. She never meant for anyone to find out what they'd done as children. Sasuke could tell.

"It's alright, Hinata," Neji said. Their waitress, Sera, appeared with her arms carefully balancing many plates, an art that must have taken months to perfect. She looked a bit confused, probably wondering what happened to the other four people that had been there not too long ago.

"Um," the redhead said, as she placed the orders in front of those who ordered them. She held a few more plates in her hands, not sure what to do with them. The food smelled amazing, Sasuke realized as his hunger hit him once more.

"Just throw them out, they're not coming back," Naruto said, as he picked up his chopsticks and tore into his meal quickly as usual. Sera did as she was advised and was gone. "Hey, gimme some of that," he pointed to Sasuke's food, wiping his face with a napkin in his other hand.

"Here," he slid his plate closer to the blonde and took his half eaten plate. He ate slowly and only picked at the plate. He was too hyped up to eat much; especially if he was supposed to remain looking spectacular. Everyone ate their food in silence, while no one noticed that Ki and Kakashi had slipped out.

Once they were finished, the guys pulled out their wallets and paid for the dinner. The gesture coming from Naruto was beyond wonderful for Sasuke. Naruto was a poor boy who had never had any family to support him and basically lived on ramen. Sasuke felt terrible that he should have to pay for their dinner. It wasn't something Naruto should have to spend his hard earnings on. But, it was called for, considering this was his payback for all of Sasuke's doings. It was sweet.

"We'll see you guys later," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's delicate, frozen hand and pulled him out of the still pulsing club. "Same frozen hands," he said under his breath, lifting it up to examine. It was obvious that his mind was on both Sasuke and Sorriko. Sasuke worried that he'd eventually figure it out, but then again, Naruto wasn't known for his smarts. The blonde brushed off his suspicions and carried on.

They walked casually, hand in hand back towards Ki's apartment where Sasuke lived. Their walk was slow, Sasuke wasn't sure who was controlling the pace, but it didn't really matter. It was late, and Sasuke knew not to expect Ki home any time soon. The sky couldn't be any blacker, and the moon couldn't be any brighter. There was no wind at all, and it was eerie, except for the fact that the two were well-trained shinobi and not much could hurt them. Through the strangeness of the night, the couple was content and comfortable.

"So, tell me about yourself, I mean, other than what I already know," Naruto asked. He was honestly curious to who Sorriko was. It was sweet, but Sasuke didn't know how to answer. There wasn't much that he could say, and making up things was hard. He had only one escape, and that was to ask for specifics. The two of them, Sasuke as himself, had never really spoken like this, which made the raven-haired boy-turned-girl both relieved and nervous. He was not talkative or comfortable holding a pleasant conversation, but this was _his_ Naruto. He could be open and personable in this body.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, hoping that the blue-eyed boy would give him the questions that he wanted. He wanted simple, easy-to-answer, straightforward questions.

"Like what were your parents like?" he asked, Naruto never having known his parents. Not what Sasuke wanted, but he could lie about that easily. He could scarcely remember what his real parents were like, but he remembered certain details.

"They loved me, obviously, and they liked to stay at home and spend time with me when they had the chance," he said, stating what most parents did. "They were old and young, but they were…" Sasuke was lost for words, his mouth going dry. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Okay, um, what's Ki-sensei like outside of training?" Naruto asked, trying to ask an easier question, feeling terrible about asking a painful question.

"Oh, she's such a pain! Annoying too; but she's like a sister to me, I guess," Sasuke responded with ease. "She's pretty, but she's hiding things. She's clever too, almost as if she could read your mind," he said with a cutesy wink. If Naruto only knew…

"She sounds great! It's gotta be nice living with someone, always having someone around to talk to and keep company with," Naruto said, thinking about what she must be like. He lived alone, and he sometimes felt abandoned, outside of Sasuke. "What do you think of all of my friends?" Easy, no need to lie.

"They're a good, knuckleheaded bunch, or I guess you're the knuckleheaded one, right? They're loud and funny, but seem to have fun together. Though, I can see why you guys don't always get along," Sasuke said. He liked them all for the most part, but they were a bit obnoxious.

"True, but can you believe Sakura and Lee?" Naruto asked. Simple, again, which comforted him.

"It's so sudden, and they've only dated for a few years. There's a hidden reason behind it, I know it," Sasuke whispered, not even realizing that he was speaking about things he might know be supposed to know.

"Hmm… What about me, or better, us?" Naruto said, stopping, looking deep into the raven's dark eyes, moving closer. Sasuke didn't realize that they were already at the apartment. Their night was at an end; midnight had struck long ago, but the fairytale had kept on going. Sasuke had begun to hope that it would never end, but that wasn't to be.

"Hn, isn't that question better aimed at you?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto knew how Sorriko, or Sasuke, felt about him, but he'd had no answer. Naruto moved closer still, which caught Sasuke off guard as he realized their closing proximity.

"Huh," Naruto said before his warm lips pressed against Sasuke's soft, feminine ones. The kiss was sudden and melting, tender and soft. Sasuke's knees began to quake and his head began to swim. It lasted a few seconds, but it was the most passionate thing Sasuke'd ever felt before. His mind was shattered. "Does that answer your question?"

Sasuke couldn't speak, but could only nod his head slowly. He moved towards Naruto, wanting another kiss, but he was denied with Naruto's index finger pressed gently against his date's lips.

"Ah-uh. Once for the first date, maybe twice for the second," Naruto teased, winking.

"You're no fair," Sasuke said, pouting now. He was overly happy and didn't want Naruto to leave him. "Do you want to come in?" he asked, cocking his head to the left, trying to be cute. It was hard to be cute when Sasuke was dying to rip off his clothes and fuck his brains out. Sasuke had never been intimate with anyone, and Naruto was his constant fantasy.

"What kind of guy do you think I am, Sorriko?" Naruto asked, turning away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he winked at Sasuke again and began to walk away. Sasuke looked at his beloved blonde one last time before he turned into the dark doors to the apartment complex.

**Author's Note: **First date, down, several more to go. I hope all of my faithful readers enjoyed themselves. I'm slowly editing and updating. I swear, it's only when I read a lot that I have the desire to write. Anyways, review if you like, and keep reading!


	10. Training Hearts & Wrong Turns

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: May 29, 2011**

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm gonna warn you now: RAPE. Yes, there will be rape in the next two chapters. You probably won't expect who, but it happens. You can skip if you so choose, but this is rated M for a reason, and it's quite crucial to the story. Enjoy!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Training Hearts  
Wrong Turn 

"Oof!" Sasuke puffed, landing directly on his ass with a thud. The breath knocked out of him, he struggled to gather his surroundings. Before him, he saw Sakura battling her heart out with her tai jutsu, shattering the ground underneath her fists. He couldn't see or sense the others, which he knew wasn't good. He looked around for his attacker, whom he wished bitter revenge upon. He jumped to his feet, barely catching a glimpse of white hair before he was hit once more into a nearby tree.

Without the use of his Sharingan, fighting was especially difficult. He could no longer read his opponents moves, nor could he use his newfound special ocular abilities. He seemed to be at a great disadvantage in this battle, and though he longed to activate it, he knew he could not. Ki had warned him numerous times that utilizing his kekkei genkai could expose his true identity and their entire plan would be for naut.

Pulling himself out of the wood, he hissed in anger. This was becoming painful, all of the brunt attack to his weaker, feminine body. He sprinted toward the white-haired man with all of his might, weaving back and forth in an attempt to throw him off, which Sasuke knew was impossible. He leapt into the air at the last moment, weaving hand signs as fast as he could.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as the fireballs darted towards his enemy, many with shuriken hidden within them. Several missed, crashing into the ground, leaving dark scorch marks in the grass. Others remained afloat and darted back toward the target. None of them hit, but they left the enemy preoccupied for a brief millisecond, while Sasuke prepared to strike. "Kohona Senpu!" He kicked several times, thrusting the opposing ninja into the air as he pelted the man over and over again. To no avail, considering his opponent blocked most of the blows.

_Now! _Sasuke thought as he manipulated the final shuriken fireball towards his target when he was distracted.

Sasuke watched as his fierce kicks continued to make contact and the fireball moved in, almost in slow motion. His enemy was quick to dodge it, and that was what Sasuke was prepared for. Poised to kick the man square in the temple he unleashed his pent-up frustration in a powerful kick But, right before his attack could make contact, he was knocked aside once more into the same tree as before.

"Whoops, sorry, Sorriko!" Sakura apologized from afar.

Sasuke then realized that it was Sai that threw him into the tree, and not Kakashi, as he had expected. Enraged that Kakashi was still standing where he'd left him, not a single hair out of place, Sasuke hissed violently. He'd been waiting to unleash his series of combination attacks and new jutsu upon his sensei.

Sai smiled awkwardly, like he normally did. It was difficult for the artist to battle the kunoichi who fought with her fists, seeing as he was typically a long-range, reconnaissance shinobi. Hand-to-hand was never his specialty, though he could normally hold his own. Sasuke was beyond annoyed now. Sai and Sakura had ruined everything!

"Sakura! I almost had him, and you got in my way. I can't work with you, you are clumsy and fight like a brute!" Sasuke shrieked. The change in hormones made him express his anger more freely than before, exaggerating everything more than it should have been.

"Hey, don't you dare point the finger at me! You should be able to hold your own, and you can't even do that. You call yourself a shinobi!" Sakura fought back defensively. No way was she going to let this new bitchy little know-it-all talk to her like that.

"Hold my own? You just throw your opponent around, not even paying attention. You hit your own teammate for crying out loud!"

"Maybe, if your reflexes didn't suck and you paid attention yourself, you wouldn't get hit!"

"Girls! Enough!" Yamato chimed in, jumping down from a tree that had yet to be damaged. He had his scary face on, which weirded out even Sasuke. He was completely serious, which caused them both to lower their talons for a moment. "The point of this task is to learn teamwork. Sorriko is new to the team, and the two of you need to learn to work together properly. Sakura, you were careless as to where you threw Sai, which was your fault. In a real scenario, that could have been fatal for you both."

Sakura lowered her eyes, feeling slightly guilty.

"And you, Sorriko, you should have been able to pay attention to your surroundings better. Sakura is doing her best and you both need to learn to communicate." Yamato's lecture annoyed Sasuke even further. He rolled his eyes and looked away. He was frustrated without his Sharingan, his prized bloodline trait. Without it, he felt blind and vulnerable, like losing one of his senses.

_Sasuke, respect them. They are your instructors and they will be the ones that have to save your life when you're in trouble. The problem with you Uchiha, you all never realize that you aren't invincible. You are learning, and treat them with respect, or else, _Ki's voice echoed in his head.

_I can't help it, I'm extremely pissed off, and I can't stop it,_ Sasuke whined back. He looked around for his guardian, and caught a glimpse of her sparring with Naruto in a clearing not too far away. The fact that she was touching _his_ man, even if just to strike him, aggravated him even more. His entire body pulsated with anger and frustration like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was different from the hatred he'd been powered by for so long. It vibrated from his insides and corners of his mind.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We aren't making any progress. Go home, fix your skirts. This isn't the place for your female drama," Kakashi shook his head, annoyed. They were too old to be needing lessons on teamwork. They should know the importance of it by now. Sorriko was too stuck up to be told what to do, and, some day, that might cause her to be hurt badly. "Ki, Naruto, training's over."

The two blurs stopped moving, Naruto breathing heavily, Ki's skin coated in a thin layer of sweat. _So she isn't completely perfect,_ Sasuke reflected, not failing to notice the dirty look shot his way following his thoughts.

"Naruto has made such quick progress. He's really a remarkable student, always trying to surpass expectations," Ki reported to the other two older shinobi, who both simply nodded.

Sasuke, having been dismissed, stormed off, further angered. _What a horrible day! Dammit!_ He silently cussed to himself in fury. He didn't look back at his teammates; he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there and go be by himself.

He was about to take off into a full-on sprint when a warm, large hand grabbed onto his small wrist. He spun around quickly, read to attack, until he saw the mess of blonde hair and the smile he'd seen countless days and nights in his dreams.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke stuttered, startled.

"Hi, Sorriko," the blue-eyed boy said happily. "I saw you run away, and I thought you could use some company," he offered gently. Too bad company was the last thing the raven-haired boy/girl wanted.

"Actually I'm-" he was cut off.

"I know, you probably don't want me here, but not many people ever do want me around, so I'm used to that," his smile faded a little as his blue eyes fell towards the ground for a moment before they found Sasuke's eyes once more. "Uh, what I'm trying to say is, you may not want it, but you've got my company."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Come on, let's grab some ice cream and relax," Naruto wrapped Sasuke's smaller hand in his as they continued down the street. The feeling of holding hands was like warmth was spreading throughout him, quelling the anger-fire that had formerly burned. Naruto had been right; the company did do him some good, even when he wanted to be alone.

"I know, Sakura can be a little careless when she's got her game-face on, but don't take it too hard. Kakashi and Yamato are really big on teamwork; you'll get used to it, I promise," the blonde squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"She's such a bitch," Sasuke vented.

"That's Sakura for you. She's good at being a bitch, but she's actually very sensitive, especially with the wedding coming up. Maybe you should, apologize or something?" Naruto offered lightly as they walked.

"Hn, as if!" Sasuke scoffed.

"Sorriko…" Naruto paused, keeping silent; the look on his face seemed almost pained, but only for a moment. Sasuke noticed his beloved's expression and the rest of his anger slipped away. He just then realized what he was doing to the blonde boy.

"Maybe.. maybe I can apologize," Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to, but if it would Naruto happy, he'd do anything.

They entered the village hand-in-hand, neither one feeling the need to say anything, simply enjoying each other's company. _Just like normal_, Sasuke reflected. He'd only been a girl for a short while, and there were many changes he had yet to understand fully, but when he was with Naruto, not a lot was different.

"I'll take a triple scoop, one chocolate, one pistachio, and one lemon sorbet," Naruto ordered his typical treat. Sasuke had always thought it sounded disgusting, one too many flavors on a cone. The poor girl behind the counter sighed. The blonde was one of her regulars and creating his cone was always extremely troublesome. As quick as a ninja, she handed the completed cone to her customer. Turning his attention to his companion, "You have got to try this."

He offered Sasuke the cone, who hesitantly took a small lick. Just as he'd thought- it was terrible. He shuddered from the bad mix of flavors in his mouth.

"I'll take a single of the mocha," Sasuke said automatically. The woman instantly handed the cone out to him, which he took and licked greedily. He took out a few coins and paid for their treats.

"Mocha," Naruto examined peculiarly. Sasuke didn't understand what was so strange; coffee ice cream was delicious. "Sasuke usually eats mocha."

_Fuck, dammit!_ Sasuke thought to himself in a panic, trying hard to maintain his composure. Like his typical self, he didn't let a single feeling seep though visably.

"Uh, well, can you blame me? This stuff is good," Sasuke tried to cover awkwardly.

"No, it's rancid," Naruto disagreed openly. The blue-eyed boy looked upset, which worried Sasuke. Naruto may not be very bright, but he certainly wasn't this foolish. Sasuke kept slipping up, letting off little hints as to his true identity. And he was supposed to keep up his charade for another four months?

"Have you tried it?" the raven-haired boy/girl asked, offering it out in the same fashion that the blonde had, trying to be sweet.

"Yeah, I have, actually," Naruto scowled, remembering the time he'd eaten Sasuke's cone when he'd been too tired to do so. "This is too weird. I'm sorry, but I need to go," he said as he got up and threw out his ice cream, something Sasuke had never seen him do before.

"Wait!" Sasuke tried to stop, walking after him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as a dozen shadow clones formed all around him. At once they all raced off. Sasuke couldn't determine which one was the real Naruto without the use of his Sharingan. Naruto seemed to want to make sure that Sorriko couldn't follow him to wherever he went.

The sun was beginning to set over the faces of the Hokage heads in the distance. Sasuke, being stubborn as usual, refused to let Naruto leave like that and chased after one of him. _You get company too, even if you want to be alone._

Sasuke chased down his first Naruto into the ramen shop, where it vanished in a cloud of smoke right before Sasuke could even try to say anything. Frustrated, Sasuke leapt onto the roof in hopes of finding another one or Naruto himself. What he would give to use his Sharingan…

He spotted one in the distance and raced after it as fast as he could. He finally caught up to it, but he soon thereafter grew angry as it too disappeared. One after another, he tracked down the Narutos and watched them pop. Twelve Narutos and an entire sunset later, Sasuke stopped. Naruto clearly didn't want to be found and made it a point to make a hundred shadow clones. The sky was pitch black at this point, and Sasuke wasn't really sure where he was anymore. He was in a part of the village that he'd never really been in before.

He was lonely; he needed someone to talk to. Sasuke sighed, reaching out with his thoughts, _Ki, where are you? I'm lost._ All he could hear in return was his own thoughts. The almost silence was almost unnerving. He'd become used to having another voice in his head, something like a second conscience. Not having the other mind there made him feel even lonelier than ever.

Having no desire to head straight home, Sasuke began to walk the small, unfamiliar streets of Konoha. He was in the poorer regions of the village, the lights were broken and windows were boarded over. In the numerous times the village had been attacked, certain parts always faced damage, and were never repaired, just abandoned or inhabited by the lowest of the low. If Sasuke hadn't been a well-trained shinobi, he might have been in trouble, especially in his feeble female form.

It amazed him at how much wreckage the village had taken on throughout the battles. There were entire buildings demolished and left in ruin. Sasuke could only imagine what used to be in the building, perhaps apartments or a business or two. Though the ninja protected the village for the most part, but they couldn't protect everything. There were casualties to everything. Sometimes it was lives lost; other times it was pictures, family heirlooms, wedding dresses, baby shoes, etc.

This section reminded him of the Uchiha district. Sasuke had inherited everything in the district- money, homes, weapons, clothes. He had never ventured in most of the homes. Homes… houses. He couldn't think of them as homes anymore. There was that old saying, a home is just a house unless there's someone waiting for you. In the Uchiha district, there was no one but boarded up houses, filled with remnants of lives long lost.

He nearly jumped when a large black cat ran quickly in front of him into one of the broken-down buildings. Not being one to believe in superstitions, he thought nothing of it and kept on walking. He soon after reached a dead-end, surrounded by high-reaching walls. The night was jet black; there were no lights other than the few stars.

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck began to slowly rise. Someone was there. Someone was watching him.

"Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice hissed from behind.

Sasuke spun around, startled. He didn't know where he was or what to do, but he knew the face that was barely concealed by the shadows and darkness. The space between them was nothing more than a few meters. He could tell exactly who the visitor was.

"K-Kisame…" Sasuke stuttered, suddenly afraid. The giant sword strapped to the stranger's back was distinguishable. Sasuke could practically hear Samehada's excitement. The shark-like man laughed manically. Sasuke could smell fish now, the stink of rotting fish was practically rolling off of the swordsman.

"Have we met?" the blue man asked following his evil laughter. Plenty of people knew who he was considering he was a notorious killer and worth a great sum in each village's bingo book. "I think I would remember a face like yours," he paused, inhaling deeply as he took a step closer. "You smell very familiar, and there is something about that pretty face…"

Kisame licked his lips, his tiny fisheyes growing more and more predatory. Sasuke flinched away from the rogue ninja, feeling terrified of the hungry vibe he was getting from him.

"You aren't what I'm here for, but I think you'll settle to take up some time," Kisame quickly raked his sharp nails along the front of Sasuke's dress. A moment later the material fell apart leaving Sasuke in nothing but his intimates. "Yes, you'll settle very nicely."

**Author's Note: **Uh oh! Look's like somebody's in trouble!


	11. Helpless & Broken

Ki Ai Sky  
**Edited: September 18, 2011**

**Author's Note: **And I'll warn you again: RAPE. If you're uncomfortable, please don't read it. It's mildly crucial to my story to know what happens in this chapter. I'll sum it up in the next one for those who choose not to read. Anyways, I've never written a rape scene, so please bear with me. This is rated for mature readers. Here we go.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Helpless  
Broken

Sasuke whimpered, feeling the cold air on his bare flesh. It was rare that he'd ever felt this afraid. The stink of fish made him want to vomit. He flinched away, but not fast enough. The fish-man took hold of his wrist roughly, and dragged Sasuke to him. Sasuke closed his eyes, forgetting all of his training, lost in his fear. Something cold and wet ran across his face, leaving a slimy trail on his skin.

"Delicious," he hissed, swallowing loudly.

Sasuke's eyes opened quickly, due to his disgust. _Ki, please help me! _he thought desperately, reaching out with his mind to his Kami guardian. There was no response, which frightened the young Uchiha-in-disguise even more. He felt exposed, no one had ever seen his female body other than Ki. Sasuke felt a sudden spark within him.

_WHACK!_

Kisame had barely moved, as though he didn't even feel the blow that landed square on his jaw. To Sasuke's absolute horror, the Akatsuki member's face grew into a malicious, toothy grin. The heat in his fist from the blow burned; it was like having punched a brick wall.

"This is going to be more fun than I'd thought; I like them with a little bite."

Sasuke had no other choice. It was either fight or succumb to his whim. He was an Uchiha, and he would fight. His eyes glowed with the Sharingan as he quickly threw off his opponent's hand and put as much space between them as possible. Kisame didn't miss a beat, noticing the Uchiha kekkei-genkai immediately.

"An Uchiha, eh?" he pondered briefly. There were supposedly only three remaining. Recognition flashed on his face instantly as he smiled once more. "It looks like I've found what I was sent for, isn't that right, Sasuke?" He smiled a toothy, sadistic grin.

Sasuke winced at the sound of his own name. He regretted having to reveal his identity, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight. Kisame was a formidable opponent, and if Sasuke hoped to escape with honor, not to mention his life. He knew that Kisame and Itachi were often cohorts, so it couldn't be a coincidence that the swordsman was in Konoha searching for Sasuke. Itachi was looking for him as well.

"I'd heard of the Uchiha curse, but I never knew it worked so well. You don't even smell the same. I wonder how you taste. Whoever designed you new body definitely had an eye for detail," Kisame said approvingly, giving Sasuke the once over. Sasuke's goose-bumps returned, feeling incredibly violated, remembering how much of his skin was visible. He brought his hands up to awkwardly cover his exposed flesh.

"W-why are you here?" Sasuke stuttered again, cursing himself for showing his fear. He tried futilely to shake off his emotions. He already had a vague idea of what the blue-man wanted- a couple of ideas really. Maybe if he could prolong the fight, he might have a better chance of living.

"You already know why Itachi sent me. I have a message to deliver, but, I think I'm going to have a little fun first. After all, we wouldn't want that body to go to waste," he licked his lips again. In the blink of an eye, he was holding Sasuke against the wall to a nearby building. The alleyway in which he'd been cornered definitely left him with very few outlets. With his wrists pinned painfully above his head, he coughed trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. The brick scraped against his bare back.

The disgusting tongue was on his throat, tasting his flesh. Sasuke could feel Kisame growl with pleasure.

"You will be mouth-watering," the shark-man breathed, his voice thick with arousal.

"No!" Sasuke pushed him away with his legs to release his wrists, throwing a punch at his face that was parried by his opponent. Sasuke spun around quickly, aiming a lethal chakra-saturated kick at his head. While doing that, he took out a kunai with an exploding tag on it, throwing it at Kisame's feet. As the shark-man blocked the kick, Sasuke detonated the tag, and the ground beneath his feet exploded and fell apart. Kisame and Sasuke both jumped several meters back to avoid the burst.

"Feisty little girl, aren't you, Sasuke?" Kisame laughed. Sasuke's muscles tensed, ready for almost anything that his opponent might try. Sasuke noted that he didn't use Samehada; Kisame probably didn't need it to take care of him in his weak female body.

Sasuke then noticed an awkward bulge in Kisame's robe, located slightly below his waist. _What kinds of weapons is he hiding?_ Sasuke wondered, his anxiety growing quickly. That anxiety grew when he finally realized what it was. What could he do? He was for all intensive purposes boxed in.

"I bet that body has never been touched," Kisame ventured. "I'll leave it with a few memories of me."

Sasuke gasped, his stomach clenched with fear. Sasuke hadn't even considered sex as a woman, and if he were to be raped, how could he live with himself?

Before Sasuke could even voice his next thought, Kisame was on the move.

Sasuke blocked a kick-punch combination, and returned with a chakra-infused punch that Tsunade herself would have applauded. Of course, Kisame dodged, quickly weaving hand signs to perform a jutsu.

"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" Kisame called. Sasuke knew this technique and jumped out of the way jus in time, avoiding being ensnared in a bubble of water. Sasuke tried to maintain the distance between himself and the rouge-nin, but it was difficult due to Sasuke's inexperience in his new body.

"Katon: Bakuhatsu Enhogan!" Sasuke called following his rapid hand signs. Several streams of fire raced from Sasuke's hands towards his opponent, landing on him, and erupting into a violent explosion. Sasuke looked on, hopeful, but was suddenly dismayed as the Kisame became a puddle of water.

_My Katon won't work against him. Water dispels fire. I'll have to try something else._

Kisame stood on top of the building and laughed before jumping down in a dive straight for Sasuke. He sidestepped the attack and put more distance between them, but only a few meters. Kisame darted for him, just as Sasuke began to form his plan.

While dodging a punch, Sasuke quickly performed his signs. "Raiton: Raijingu Sanda!" His body hair all stood on end as he felt the lightning coat him. He smiled, and threw a fast kick at the fish-man. The kick was charged with lightning from his jutsu, and he knew that Kisame was weak against lightning. The kick connected, but not with Kisame. The water clone fell apart, coating Sasuke in water. He felt the backlash of his own attack: the lightning that he had channeled went from the water back into him. He screamed as his nerves and skin suffered.

Sasuke's breath was labored; his hands twitched uncontrollably. Kisame laughed behind him. Sasuke struggled to turn around, regretting his foolish decision and strategy. Kisame took advantage of Sasuke's weakness. The Akatsuki member leapt at him with a fast punch, which Sasuke attempted to block. He then out Sasuke's legs with a low kick. Sasuke barely caught himself before he hit the concrete with his face, but could do nothing when an elbow to his lower back forced him down.

Sasuke cried out in pain. His face slammed onto the hard ground, causing several lacerations. His exposed stomach was stabbed with several small rocks that dug in painfully. His lower back felt as though it had been shattered. He could feel the broken ribs shift as he inhaled sharply. Sasuke couldn't move; the pain was so great. He felt a hand grab him roughly on the shoulder and roll him over forcefully. The pain to his back caused his vision to blur, threatening his world to go dark.

The fish-man looked down upon his prey with success and pride visible in his eyes. Sasuke fought against the tempting darkness that tried to overtake him. He felt his panties fall away. Kisame's cold, clawed hands slowly raked over his naked waist.

"I will enjoy this, Sasuke," Kisame said as he lowered himself onto his knees and lowered his garments. Sasuke whimpered. He was helpless. He couldn't move; he couldn't fight. He was going to be raped because he was a woman. He closed his eyes tightly, terrified.

_Oh, please, no, not like this, _Sasuke begged to the gods.

"Itachi is coming to finish what he started. He told me to tell you that you should be prepared to lose everything you hold dear," Kisame hissed into Sasuke's ear.

He felt his legs spread apart and felt Kisame's weight upon him. Something hard and cold moved against his inner thigh, working its way to his untouched cavern. Sasuke had barely ventured down there himself, too traumatized to consider the skin his own. He felt the Kisame's cold member part his feminine lips and begin to enter him slowly. Sasuke's insides cringed against the unwanted visitor, trying to prevent its entry. Sasuke could feel himself slipping away with every millimeter Kisame went.

"NO!" A third voice screamed and suddenly the invading coldness was gone. Sasuke opened his eyes, startled, and saw a flash of yellow hair before he passed out.

Sasuke's eyes blurred open, as he felt his body pressed against something warm. He was rocking from side to side. A sharp stab of pain rippled through him, causing him to whimper.

"Sorriko, are you awake?" a familiar voice asked tentatively.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked up to see his rescuer.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke spoke in a small voice, remembering everything that happened before he passed out. He was now in his blonde-beloved's arms, covered by his orange and black jacket, being carried towards the hospital, he could only guess. "What- how did you…?"

"I felt bad about leaving you like I did; you hadn't done anything wrong. Looks like I arrived just in time too," Naruto commented, pausing briefly to look the boy-turned-girl in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. If I had never left you, this wouldn't have happened," he blamed himself.

Sasuke suddenly felt dirty, violated, remembering the feel of Kisame's hardened penis. Uncontrollable tears quickly welled in his eyes and fell. Everything he'd worked so hard for was lost. He was corrupted, impure. Naruto would never look at him now. His womanly innocence had been ripped from him.

"Hey-I know you're in pain, please don't cry, everything's going to be okay," Naruto panicked as he started to run. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'll never fail you again, Sorriko."

Sasuke couldn't do anything but cry.

Lying on a cold examination table, Sasuke waited and listened.

Lady Tsunade ran her medical chakra-infused hands over Sasuke's body, healing his broken ribs and shattered coccyx. She had asked Naruto to leave the room while she examined him. The pain subsided slowly and he regained the ability to move his toes again. His torn nerves were being mended by the Lady Hokage.

"You're going to be fine. A week or two of recovery and you'll be back to work," Tsunade reassured him.

Sasuke could say nothing, feel nothing other than shame and anger.

"Your cousin will be here shortly; I'd sent out a messenger from ANBU to track her down," the beautiful, disguised woman reassured, continuing her assessment.

_She is the last person I want to see,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. Ki was supposed to protect him, look out for him. As his Kami guardian, she was supposed to see to it that nothing happened to him throughout the duration of his curse. She was nowhere to be found, she wouldn't answer his calls for help. She failed; he had lost his opportunity to be with the one person he held dear.

Naruto had rescued him from Kisame, but Sasuke couldn't stand for the blonde to have seen him like that: broken, exposed, and in such a position. Kisame had been inside him. His cold, hardened penis stole something that was sacred. Sasuke had been a virgin. He had never touched a woman, and no man had ever touched him. He only had eyes for Naruto. He was saving himself for the day- if that day ever came- that they could be together. The curse had finally given him that chance! But Kisame forced his way in, and stole it.

Ki could have stopped all of it. Ki could have kept him safe. He would never forgive her for abandoning him. Tsunade's words jarred him from his angry thoughts.

"Sorriko, I need to examine your vagina to find out if he raped you and fix whatever tearing occurred," Tsunade explained softly. The older woman looked down on him with pity in her eyes. It made anger well in the pit of his stomach. How dare she pity Uchiha Sasuke! Despite his rage, he complied with her demands. He placed his feet on the table and spread his legs.

Hearing Tsunade's rubber gloves snap, he closed his eyes. He cringed sharply as he felt her rubber-clad fingers his very sensitive lady parts. He tried to ignore the unpleasant sensations that the woman's warm hands created upon their exploration. Her examination took several minutes, obviously trying to be very meticulous. Sasuke zoned out, wallowing in his misery. All of his plans were ruined. He could never be with Naruto.

All of a sudden, Tsunade's hands retracted from within him.

"Sorriko," Tsunade started as she removed her gloves, "I have very good news to report!" she stated cheerfully. Sasuke closed his legs and sat up on the examination table once more. "I found no tearing or damage to your vagina and your hymen is still intact, which indicates that Kisame did not rape you. I can only assume from having heard both your Naruto's stories that had he been a few seconds late in rescuing you, you would have lost your innocence. You should make sure to thank the knucklehead."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was okay. He was a virgin. He wasn't done yet. There was still a chance for all of his dreams to come true. Sasuke went numb from relief; he couldn't feel his body.

"I'm okay," he whispered. Tears started to bubble in the wells of his eyes. Naruto had saved him once again. The blonde-haired boy had brought him back from the brink of insanity once upon a time, and now he had saved him from being defiled. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Tsunade gave Sasuke a brief smile before slipping outside of the room.

Sasuke tried to fight off his tears, tried to fight off his emotions. He wasn't a weak woman who would cry at any given time of day. He was a strong shinobi; he was the last Uchiha. Nothing would stop him, especially not these feeble tears. He sunk his head into his hands and held onto his anger and hatred. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in that position until he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him.

Sasuke raised his head and met the brilliant blue gaze of his savior. Naruto stood at the side of the table and held the boy-turned-girl. Sasuke was overwhelmed and the tears began to fall. He pressed his face into Naruto's chest and cried, managing several thank you's through his sobbing.

"You're gonna be safe now, Sorriko," Naruto said, placing his lips to Sasuke's hair. "I'm going to protect you. No one's going to touch you again. Believe it." The blonde ran his hands up and down the raven's back in a reassuring motion. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest heavily. Even though Naruto didn't know his true identity, he cared about his new teammate. Naruto had always been a friend to everyone, and he was willing to protect a weak girl.

"I need to be stronger," Sasuke confided, sniffling. He didn't pick up his head from the strong warmth upon which it rested. If he could have stayed in that position for the rest of his life, he would have been happy. He knew the truth though. Itachi was coming to finish what he had started, and if Sasuke didn't do something fast, his life would be over. His body was too weak; he couldn't fight. He was hopeless. Maybe he couldn't make it the rest of the five months he was subjected to this form.

"I'll help you," Naruto whispered. "It will be hard, and you will hurt, but if it will keep you safe, I will do everything I can to help you."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into those blue eyes once more, his mouth agape. There was a warm, intenseness in those eyes that Sasuke knew he could trust. Naruto wouldn't let him down. He would really be there for him. Naruto pushed Sasuke's chin up, closing his mouth. The blonde smiled before leaning in. Sasuke felt lips meet his own, and he gave into his feelings once more. Their lips moved in sync, dancing together. Sasuke tried to hold himself back and let Naruto lead, but he found himself struggling against the welling warmth in his stomach. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's warm lips, asking for entrance.

Naruto pulled back, gasping. Sasuke instantly knew that he had pushed his friend too far too fast. Sasuke was also breathing heavily, trying to meet Naruto's eyes. The blonde avoided it.

"Sorriko, I'm… I'm not ready for this. It's too fast," Naruto frowned. Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his forwardness. "You were just almost raped. How can you even think about… I can't."

Realization hit Sasuke with a rush. Naruto was right. After everything that had happened that day, how could he lose himself to his lust? Kisame almost stole his dreams and he was now trying to ruin them.

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke didn't know what to say to his beloved. "I don't know how to be in a relationship…" This was true. Sasuke had no idea how to move forward and be happy. He didn't know how to respect someone else and care about them. He lost his family when he was young, and he lost the ability to make lasting relationships.

"Can I lead?" Naruto asked. "Can I move us forward when I feel like we're ready?"

Sasuke nodded. He was giving up his power. He wasn't the _man_ of the relationship; he was the woman, literally. Naruto was a gentleman, and he wouldn't abuse Sasuke. This was going to be difficult for the young Uchiha, but if it made his greatest desires come true, he would do anything.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a flustered black-haired woman rushed into the room. Her crimson eyes were full of shame and despair.

"You!" Sasuke screamed with hatred in his eyes. Ki knew she was in terrible trouble.


	12. Rage

Ki Ai Sky  
**Written: October 15, 2012**

**Author's Note:**So for those of you who skipped the previous chapter due to the graphic content, here's the deal: Sasuke was ALMOST raped by Kisame, but Naruto saved him, Tsunade examined him and explained that he was in fact not raped. Naruto and Sasuke agree to take things slow and to train together. There's some emotional things in there, but that's the gist of it. I'm sorry it has taken me so long… So many issues writing this chapter, I swear. I have honestly written this chapter 4 times, and lost it every time. Ugh. Anyways, let's do this.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Rage

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Sasuke spat at the woman. Anger filled his entire being, nearly consuming him. He wanted nothing more than to cause her to hurt. He wanted his _guardian_ to know his pain and suffering. But he couldn't hurt her now, not with Naruto here. She was the last person that he wanted to see after what had happened.

"Naruto, would you please excuse us for a few minutes?" Ki asked, her voice soft, as if she were hurt by Sasuke's words. Sasuke snorted, he knew better. She wasn't capable of true human emotions.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, resting his hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned his hateful gaze towards the ground, avoiding the Kami's eyes and those of his blue-eyed hero.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

The door slammed shut suddenly, leaving the Ki and her charge alone. Both sat in silence for several minutes, neither being able to speak. Sasuke's anger clouded his mind, not letting words form.

"Sasu-"

"Don't. Don't you speak to me," Sasuke hissed. "Nothing you say could make this any better."

Slowly the tears began to form and fall.

"You failed me!" he finally screamed. "Why weren't you there!? He almost got me, he almost ruined everything!"

He turned to glare at her, meeting her crimson gaze. If looks could kill, she would have fallen to the ground that instant.

"Kisame nearly raped me. He was so close to having his way. I will never forget the look in his eyes, the cold thing that nearly took it all away from me. I will _never_ forget it," his rage slowly turned to despair. How had things gone so wrong? How could they be so bad?

"I almost lost my chance to be happy," he choked, with sudden realization. It was true; with Naruto, he could truly be happy. Briefly looking back at the months prior, Sasuke conceded to having been complacent, able to get by with life even though he longed for something more- someone more. Thanks to the Uchiha curse, he had a chance to have almost everything he wanted. He could rebuild his clan and have a place where he really belonged.

Had Naruto been seconds later in his rescuing, there would not have been a chance in hell that he could have had a speck of happiness. He would have denied the curse as soon as possible and abandoned Naruto altogether. Perhaps he would have committed seppuku to restore some sense of honor to himself and family.

He couldn't fight the tears any longer, succumbing to their power. His sobs shook his shoulders violently, his chest heaving heavily. The pain and sadness were overwhelming. The shock hit once more, unbelievable that his life had become so unbearable. Warm arms wrapped around him as he was pulled gently to a body.

"Sasuke, I am truly sorry," Ki's voice said softly into his long raven hair. She pressed her lips to his head, trying to convey the amount of admiration and compassion she held for her charge.

Sasuke attempted to withdraw from his guardian's embrace, but to no avail. She held him in place in her arms firmly. Ki refused to let him go until she was able to say what she needed to say.

"I did fail you, and I never meant for you to get hurt. Please let me try to explain," she pleaded, her voice saturated with genuine regret.

Sasuke remained silent, neither denying nor accepting her request. He couldn't go anywhere, and if he were to prevent her from speaking he knew he would never escape.

"You have known from the start that I am not like you or the rest of your people. I am not human; I am a descendent of the heavens. I am a Kami, blessed with awesome power and immortality. We have watched over your kind for several millennia. Power and everlasting life come with a price, which separate me from you in so many different ways."

She released Sasuke once his sobbing ceased, leaving her hands on his shoulders. Sasuke never knew nor considered the distinct differences between them; he just knew that she was of the gods and was all-powerful.

"Love is one of the most powerful things in the universe. Kami are incapable of love. It is one of the strongest divides between us. Your heart can love and be loved, whereas mine is not able to. We will live forever, never knowing true love. You will live a short time comparatively, but can love for every moment of it. That is the sacrifice we have paid for our immortality."

Sasuke was taken back. Never in his right mind would he have known this to be true. His anger and despair morphed into confusion. There was too much going on, and he didn't comprehend any of it in his given state.

"You asked me why I didn't hear your cries for help. I'm afraid to admit this," her voice growing shakier as she came close to revealing her reasons for abandoning her charge. Shame and guilt were more than apparent on her face. "I am weak. In my time here, I have forgotten my place. I was not meant to feel such things for another, and it is because of those feelings that I failed…"

Sasuke was still confused, which was quickly becoming annoyed. She was talking circles, and he didn't understand what she was attempting to get at.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're making no sense!"

"I-I began to fall in love," she stammered, her eyes dropping to the floor and her hands releasing Sasuke completely. "Hatake Kakashi is unlike anyone I have ever spoken to, and I forgot myself. Kami who fall in love fall from the divine. We lose our powers and become mere humans. As my feelings for Kakashi grew stronger, my powers weakened. I was with him when you were attacked. This was my fault, all because I couldn't help myself."

As Ki spoke, Sasuke slowly began to understand. Giving up everything for love… Wasn't that what he was doing to be with Naruto? Ki would never be able to act, never be able to have someone. She would spend the rest of eternity alone, watching over mankind and the stars. Yes, she nearly let Sasuke get raped because of her desires, but he could hardly blame her. He would do anything to be with Naruto.

"I will never make this mistake again. I will correct my errors and cut all ties in order to prevent any chance of it being repeated. I promise I will never fail you again. You are my only priority; you are the only one who requires my attention," she met his dark gaze once more. "Sasuke, I'm _sorry_. I'm so sorry."

He could tell that she was genuine in her words. Sasuke's final layer of hatred cracked. He could not blame her for what she did. He didn't even know it was possible for kami to fall from grace. He didn't know that they could lose their powers… Kami were not all-powerful. They too had weaknesses. Where they were strong, humans were weak. Where kami were weak, humans were strong.

Yes, it was her fault that Kisame almost raped him. But it was only due to her following her heart. Ki was not clairvoyant; she would never have known what would have happened. She didn't know the consequences her emotions might have caused. She would never be able to know love so long as she was from the heavens. She could not follow her heart if she were to help Sasuke follow his.

"Ki," he reached out to grab her wrist. "I…" he hesitated, "I understand."

The dark haired woman gasped in shock. She never expected him to understand, to be able to let go of his hatred and betrayal. They stared at one another for several silent moments.

"Love is the greatest weakness and strength of both our kinds."

"You have grown, Sasuke," she spoke softly. "Three years ago you would have never been able to let go of your animosity. You would have never tried to understand."

"Hn. I guess you're right," he said flippantly, trying to brush off the depth of her statement. "But Ki, you'll break Kakashi's heart, won't you?" he mused.

She didn't answer at first, tearing her hand from Sasuke's grip.

"Yes, I will. But maybe someday, somehow I can fix it."

Sasuke didn't ask what she meant; he figured he didn't want to know really.

"Kisame had a message," Sasuke changed the subject abruptly, deciding that there were other more important things that they needed to discuss. "Itachi is coming for me."

"We guessed this might happen," Ki nodded somberly, taking a seat next to him on the examination table.

"Is he coming to kill me?" he dared to ask. He knew that in this body he couldn't fight his traitorous brother. He was sure to lose, and he would die trying.

"Perhaps. I cannot say for sure."

"What will I do?" Sasuke bit his lip as his fear crawled around his heart. "Ki, I can't win against him. He will kill me."

"Yes, he would. But I don't think that killing you is what he intends to do," she frowned heavily. "I think he intends on forcing you into keeping your curse by impregnating your female body and using you to repopulate the Uchiha line."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _R-repopulate? _

"Yes, Sasuke, repopulate," she answered his thoughts. "You two are the last of your bloodline. It is all too convenient that you happen to be female for the time being. If he is able to place a child in your womb, it is beyond even our powers to change you back. You would be trapped in this body for the rest of your life."

"Why can't he just kill me instead?" Sasuke whispered, his head feeling incredibly dizzy and warm. The blood was pounding behind his ears and eyes. He was going to pass out, he was sure of it.

Ki's strong arms around his shoulders kept him from falling over and smacking his face on the ground. His shock was replaced by disgust. His brother wanted to fuck him and put his horrid, incestuous babies inside him. Could it get any more screwed up?

"Fuck! Why does my life always have to suck?" Sasuke screamed, pulling on his raven-haired locks. His frustration was reasonable. Anyone else in his position would have gone simply insane. He was never safe. He could never really be happy. There was always something wrong, something in the way, someone out to kill him or take his body. Things could never be simple for the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I will protect you. I promised, remember?" Ki squeezed him closer to her side. She was a kami, wasn't she? She couldn't possibly let anything bad happen to him. He let out a deep sigh of relief, feeling slightly safer knowing that she could stop almost anyone who came after him even if he couldn't fight them off himself.

"I must confess though, yet another weakness of mine," Ki murmured unhappily. Sasuke's heart sank with dread at her words. "Kami cannot kill."

They couldn't kill. The gods couldn't kill. Those who were supposed to be stronger than any other could not bring death to humans.

"Kami are the givers of life, those who watch over the human race. It is not within our powers to take that life away, no matter how wretched and worthless that life is," Ki shook her head.

"I will not be able to kill Itachi, and I am so sorry for that. But I promise that I will give it everything to train you alongside Naruto and prepare you for the battle to come," she said forcefully. "We knew that there was a chance of this happening. And that is why I am here. Previously, we kami didn't interfere as much in the lives of mortals. We are determined to keep the last Uchiha from the path of corruption; Itachi will not win."

"What good will you be able to do? You can't kill him, you can't stop him," he snapped bitterly. It was hopeless.

"Yes, I cannot kill. But you can. You can avenge your fallen clan members by killing him and protecting your future. I can teach you things, Sasuke. Techniques that have been forgotten through the centuries," she attempted to explain. Sasuke could feel her eyes on his skin, but he refused to look at her. She was constantly disappointing him.

"Together Naruto and I will make you stronger than you once were as a man. With my teachings and your natural competitive edge towards Naruto will bring you further than ever," Ki reasoned.

Sasuke wasn't buying it. Pessimist that he was, he could not believe that it would work out in their favor. Yes, the things she said were true. He could learn plenty of jutsu; even though his body was different, his rivalry was still present in his eyes. Regardless, Sasuke knew his brother was powerful- more powerful than Sasuke could ever hope to become.

"His Sharingan will always out-class mine, you know that, Ki," Sasuke shook his head dismally. "How can I fight someone who can manipulate my mind?"

"Dammit, Sasuke, you're not fighting him by yourself!" Ki ground her teeth loudly. "Naruto and I will fight by your side, so will half of the people in this village. When he comes, we will fight together!"

"Shut the fuck up. It's useless to try."

Her open palm planted firmly on his soft, fleshy cheek with a loud smack. Sasuke's own hand flew to the quickly reddening handprint on his face.

"You're a fucking moron!"

She'd slapped him, he finally realized. It didn't hurt, but it really did knock the stupidity right out of him. Was he just going to lie down and die? Was he not even going to put up a fight? That wasn't like him at all. Though he may be different in body, he was still Uchiha Sasuke, and he was a stubborn asshole.

The door swung open quickly and a blonde head of hair peaked in.

"Is everything okay in here?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed in concern. He saw the red mark on Sasuke's face and turned to Ki with daggers for eyes. What kind of cousin would slap someone after everything they had just been through?

"Yes, Naruto, we're fine," Ki ignored his glare and returned it with a sweet smile.

_Remember who and what you are doing all of this for Sasuke,_ she whispered to him. _Ask yourself if he is really worth it. If he is, then do not back down._

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her spoken and thought words.

"Though, we do need your help."

"Anything," Naruto said without pause. He truly was a giving young man. He would do anything to help those he cared about. And it seemed like he was growing to care for the young woman in front of him a great deal.

"Sorriko mentioned that you intend to help her train. I plan on helping," Ki's fake smile faded. She got off of the table and walked up to the blonde. "There is something that you need to know about us, and our relation with the Uchiha line."

_What are you doing! _Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear. Ki wouldn't reveal him, would she? She wouldn't share his secret.

"What do you have to do with the Uchihas?" Naruto's eyes narrowed once more. Sasuke knew that Naruto was already suspicious, and it wouldn't do good to fan the flames. Sasuke didn't know what his guardian was planning, but he hoped it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Our bloodline is unique. We have a rare ability that amplifies kekkei genkai if our females are mixed into the gene pool. Kisame was here tracking Sorriko for Uchiha Itachi. Itachi intends on using her to repopulate his clan with a stronger, better Sharingan. If Sorriko were to bear Uchiha children with Itachi, the possibilities for power growth are endless.

"We need your help to protect her, and not only that but to make her stronger. She is not used to training in the village. She doesn't understand teamwork and her abilities are not very strong. Together you and I will increase Sorriko's strength and give her a fighting chance against the elder Uchiha. Are you up for this?"

Sasuke was speechless. Her explanation was as close to the truth as it could get, and it filled in nearly all of the gaps. Sasuke didn't believe that he could have come up with a better idea if he tried. He watched as his friend took in all of the information, his brilliant blue eyes lighting up with determination and hope.

"Without a doubt."

**Author's Note: **Well, this wasn't exactly what I intended on doing with this chapter, but it works I hope. Again, I apologize for the delay in updating. Life gets crazy, I'm sure you all understand. Review or don't, that's your choice.

I would like to clarify something before I end this. Sasuke refers to himself as a male, because his curse is not permanent, nor has he accepted his newfound gender. When/if he decides to keep the curse, he will have accepted his femininity and think of himself/herself as a woman.

Oh, also, I know a lot of people are likely to be bothered by the whole idea of "Uchiha-cest". But if you think about it, female Sasuke is exactly what Itachi needs to keep the bloodline pure and ensure that his offspring will have the Sharingan. Bear in mind that yes, this does not follow the manga/anime at all. That's why it's a fanficiton, ladies and gents.


	13. Ties that Bind

Ki Ai Sky  
**Written: November 5, 2012**

**Author's Note:**I started writing this chapter before I posted the previous one, so let's see how long it takes me to get this finished and up. The last few chapters have been a little heavy, so it's time to make it a little lighter. Oh, warning, things are going to get a lot more citrusy around here real soon!

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Ties that Bind

Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably. His pale pink kimono was too hot, and the air was too thick with excitement. If he didn't have Naruto at his side he would have either fallen asleep or bolted by now.

People were talking noisily, obviously impatient and jubilant about the impending events of the day. The soft light of the morning sun breached the windows of the temple, casting a warm glow on the guests. It seemed like nearly every shinobi in the village was present, here to witness the marriage of the year and wish the newly wedded couple best in the trying times to come.

Rock Lee stood at the altar, dressed in a black kimono adorned with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf in white because he did not have a clan to represent. The young man looked about nervous enough to pass out. Sasuke would have saluted his friend, but that was hardly appropriate given the circumstances.

Today was the big day. Not that it was of particular importance to Sasuke himself, but it was still rather momentous in the lives of those who protected Konoha. The lives of shinobi came and went on a regular basis. A wedding between two of them was indeed a special occasion, and it deserved to be celebrated for all of its glory. Sasuke was truly happy for his friends, and he wondered in the back of his mind if he too would someday get to experience this.

The wedding hadn't even started, and there were tears everywhere. Tsunade stood at the front of her people, obviously honored to perform the ceremony that would bind one of her own students and the man she loved. She held a small white handkerchief, dabbing her eyes lights in hopes of not ruining her make-up.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile in the presence of his own beloved. Naruto was like a warm fire melting the bitter popsicle that was his animosity. Around Naruto, even Sasuke found it hard to be somber.

The bells began to chime and ring, signaling for everyone to be silent for the ceremony was about to commence.

All eyes turned to the back of the room to watch the bride make her entrance.

Sakura was stunning, to say the least. Her gleaming white kimono was dappled with the cherry blossoms that were her namesake. She was practically glowing with happiness. There were several whispers about how lovely she looked, and Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy. He gripped Naruto's hand tighter, remembering that he was here to support Sakura. This was her and Lee's special day, and he would be on his best behavior as to not ruin it.

The young pink-haired woman walked with grace and ease. Though the ceremony had been thrown together quickly, she shone with undeniable joy. Her face was practically serene. Sasuke turned to glance at Lee, who looked like he himself was going to tear up. Sakura was the woman of his dreams, and he was going to spend the rest of his days, be they long or short, in her arms.

The ceremony went by slowly, Tsunade taking her time as she bound the two souls in love. The vows to an exceptional amount of time, as each one recounted their first impression of the other. Sakura admitted that she had once found Lee to be rather creepy, which earned a laugh from the gathering, but it had morphed to admiration and love the more time they spent together. Lee's impression had not changed in any way, he loved her the moment he first saw her and ever since.

Generally it was a sweet wedding, but Sasuke found himself more interested in his blonde companion. Naruto's emotions were blatant on his face and in his deep blue eyes. He was beyond happy for the pink-haired young woman and her bushy-browed husband.

Throughout the ceremony, the new couple held hands. It was kind and reassuring, which helped to calm Sasuke's damaged soul.

In days leading up to the wedding, Sasuke had been forced to recover from his near-rape. This recovery entailed absolutely no training, which was driving him to the brink of insanity. How was he supposed to get stronger and prepare for Itachi's return if he couldn't do anything? Ki and Naruto promised to help him, but he was under strict orders for the rest of the week. Tsunade was a stringent leader and she certainly wasn't about to lose one of her newest shinobi because she couldn't stay on bed rest.

Naruto came to see him every day after training and Ki stayed home with him. It was the only way that Sasuke could be forced to obey the Hokage's orders. The two would go on short walks and simply enjoy each other's company.

Naruto's presence had an amazing calming effect. Sasuke didn't feel the anger and anxiety that pulsed through his veins when the young man wasn't around.

Being at the wedding with him also made Sasuke feel accepted. People were rather friendly to the new _girl_ in the village, and Sasuke didn't know how to act. He had always been treated as different. Before the massacre of his clan, people tended to think of him as a stuck up brat who was overly spoiled. After… well, people had too much pity. It had enraged Sasuke to think that they felt bad for him. He didn't want pity, he wanted vengeance. It didn't help that his fangirls stalked him left and right. He had no privacy even though he was essentially alone.

Now that they didn't know who he was, they had no reason to be biased. They were curious of course, but it was so different. They didn't gossip, they didn't hate him. He hadn't done anything wrong in their eyes. He hadn't survived some great tragedy, nor had he betrayed the village of his birth.

_So this is what it feels like to be…normal_, he thought with a small smile watching the newly wedded couple walk away.

_You're hardly what we would call "normal", teme, _the annoying voice in the back of his head shot back. He could practically hear her snickering, mocking his own thoughts.

_I'm not even safe in my own head_, Sasuke's smile faded into a forced frown.

_I'll be on you like water on a fish from now on_, Ki stated forcefully, impressing the fact that she was giving him additional attention. It unnerved him that she was focusing her attention on his daily life. She was always whispering things into his subconscious, especially when he didn't want it.

He snorted at her metaphor. Fish can't live without water.

_Exactly_.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his small smile reforming at her ridiculousness. It was good to have friends, he conceded to himself.

The warm heartbeat under his ear would have lulled him to sleep if not for the impressive muscles underneath the thin fabric that awakened a strong need within his stomach. He squeezed his hands slightly to inspect the finely toned biceps on which they rested. Sasuke paused to determine that Naruto's arms were definitely larger than his were.

Naruto's head rested gently on top of his own as they danced to the soft melody, surrounded by their fellow shinobi and friends.

This was one of few times where so many gathered together without blood and death in the air.

The young couple swayed slowly, entwined in one another's embrace. Sasuke was able to relax for the first time in a very long time. He suddenly knew that this was the reason why people searched for their soul mate. Everyone wants somewhere to belong, someone to call their own.

Peeking open one dark eye, Sasuke took in his surroundings. The setting sun sinking slowly behind the heads of the Hokage cast warm shadows on the party. The garden remained alight due to hundreds of twinkling lights covering every bush and tree. Sakura and Lee held hands at a small table as people came up one by one to congratulate them and give their blessing. The two couldn't look happier.

Sasuke looked carefully for his guardian, catching a glimpse of her sad red eyes in a corner. Ki sat at a table with Kurenai and Anko. She looked bitterly bored; Sasuke knew it was because she was trying so hard to avoid Kakashi. She had taken time off to sit with Sasuke while he recovered. It wasn't difficult considering how they were cousins on paper. Whenever he tried to approach the subject with her, she locked up and shut him down. It was obvious she was in despair, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke respected her decision to follow her path instead of her heart. Sometimes it isn't easy, but it was what she felt she had to do. Sasuke understood, thinking back briefly to when he decided to train under Orochimaru's watchful eyes. He had felt he needed to get stronger to kill Itachi. He chose that path over his love for Naruto. It had been one of the most difficult decisions of his life, but he felt that he needed to do it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into the blonde's chest. Long roads led to somewhere; Sasuke didn't know where his would lead him, but he was happy where he was for the time being. Many challenges were coming his way, but with Naruto at his side he found himself unafraid at that very moment.

The beautiful string melody slowed and came to a halt as the song ended. Sasuke looked up to meet Naruto's brilliant blue gaze. They were alight with amusement and happiness. Sasuke smiled contentedly back.

He patted his escort on the arm, murmuring that he would be back in a few minutes. He reluctantly released his hold on the boy's arms and headed towards the Kami's table.

"Hi ladies, mind if I borrow my cousin for a few minutes?" Sasuke politely asked the elder kunoichi.

"Take her, she's being all sulky. Maybe you can slap some fun into her," Anko said as she tossed back a shot of sake.

Taking that as his queue, he took Ki's hand and led her to a more secluded area covered in foliage.

"You know you didn't need to drag me away from the party to talk to me, right?"

"Well, it's easier for me this way. I don't look like I'm spacing out," he rolled his eyes. "Plus, you've been dodging my questions all week. What's going on?"

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."

"Dammit, Ki, just talk to me!" he hissed impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to play her games, but he wasn't about to let her be miserable the entire time.

"About what, Sasuke?" she hissed back. "How I hurt Kakashi? How I broke his heart? I couldn't even tell him the truth."

"You made your decision, _cousin_."

"I may be immortal, but I do have a conscience. I do have a heart," she looked away bitterly. "The gods are cruel, don't forget that. The sit in the clouds and manipulate the lives of humans in any way they can."

"That's-"

"Trust me, I know! Those lazy sons of bitches are probably laughing their asses off because I'm an idiot and I fell in love!" Ki glared up at the cloud speckled sky. "Fuck you; fuck you all. Guess what? I'm not one of them, and I won't let you fuck with my life. I'll be back and I'll-"

WHAP!

Sasuke's palm tingled with the post-burn of his slap. Ki's jaw was gaping and she held her cheek, her shock obvious.

"Just shut the hell up already. I know that you feel bad and you're sad, but stop acting like this. There are people here that care about you, that can't stand to see you like this. And, fuck me, but I'm one of them."

He didn't know where he was going with his little speech, but he couldn't stop the words from flowing from his lips.

"You were born a Kami, and you will always be one. And you're a damn good one. Without your help I would have never come this far. Stop sulking and feeling sorry for yourself. You and Kakashi are both strong and will get over this."

They both stood silently for quite some time. Sasuke gave her that time to process everything he'd said.

"You know, for an all-powerful being, you're really stupid," he stated pointedly. She snorted and rolled her crimson eyes. "If you're about done acting like this, then we can go back to the party."

Sasuke grabbed her once again and pulled her along. They stopped when they saw Kakashi. He seemed to be having a good enough time, standing with Iruka and Guy. His dark eyes held a light smile until they made their way over to Sasuke and Ki. The smiled dropped immediately, and he quickly averted his gaze.

Ki pulled her arm out of Sasuke's grasp.

"What did you say to him, Ki?" Sasuke questioned. Kakashi was clearly hurt by whatever happened between the two of them, but he would never retaliate with violence. His greatest defense was his apathy.

"I told him I was a lesbian."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke held hands as they talked to the bride and groom.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sakura," Naruto stated the obvious, earning a smile from the new wife.

"Thank you, and you clean up nice yourself. And you, Sorriko, you look wonderful," the pink-haired young woman complimented.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke directed his question at Rock Lee.

"To be truthful, I am still in quite the daze. The day has been nearly overwhelming, but I couldn't spend my life with anyone other than my Sakura."

"The effects of marriage have yet to hit us," Sakura chuckled. "Ask us in a few weeks and we'll see if we both still have all of our hair. After all, we've never lived together, and we may drive each other crazy."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you are always happy," Lee promised.

Sasuke knew he would try, but he couldn't imagine the adjustment to living with someone. He'd struggled enough when he'd been forced to live with Ki. Her lifestyle patterns were much different that his own and it sometimes drove him nuts.

She would leave dishes all over the apartment, let food mold in the refrigerator, and left her hair all over the shower walls. Her vile habits disgusted him; he grimaced when he realized that living with Ki was probably similar to living with Naruto. He wondered if she did it on purpose…

"Where do you suppose you'll live?" Naruto asked; Sasuke couldn't tell if it was out of genuine curiously or an attempt to keep up the conversation.

"We've started shopping around for a new place. Something that we could maybe…" Lee locked eyes with his new wife, "raise a family in."

"Planning ahead already?" Sasuke asked.

"We both always wanted to have big families," Sakura squeezed Bushy-Brow's hand.

"That's really great. I would like to have a large family someday too," Naruto grinned widely, taking a swift glance at Sasuke, which didn't escape his notice.

_Does he mean with me?_ Sasuke wondered incredulously.

_Guess we'll have to find out. Couldn't blame him though, could you?_ Ki's voice whispered softly in his head.

_Someday he'll find out the truth though. Do you think he would still want that once he knows who I am?_ Sasuke nervously bit back.

_Don't worry about that yet, it's all a long ways down the road. Just be happy._

He'd been worried about that since this whole ordeal started. Once Naruto knew he was truly Sasuke, how would he react? It was one thing to fall for one of the girls on your team, but a completely different one to fall for the girl who once was a boy who is your best friend. It was an extremely complex emotional situation. Naruto could be accepting, or he could be horrified.

Naruto squeezed his hand tighter, drawing Sasuke from his thoughts. The blue-eyed boy smiled encouragingly.

"But then again, I don't know where things will go. There's a lot of life ahead of us," the young shinobi admitted.

"Well, we won't be waiting too long," Sakura blushed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She couldn't possibly be pregnant, could she? She'd been training and hadn't been doing anything too out of the ordinary. But that would be a very good reason for the wedding having happened so quickly.

It was common for women of Konohagakure to have children out of wedlock. Weddings were expensive, and people came and went quickly in a shinobi village. If Sakura were to have Lee's child, no one would question it, nor would it bring any shame to her or her family.

Pregnancy couldn't be the reason for the couple's immediate marriage, Sasuke concluded. Perhaps they just wanted to bind their souls in case something should happen to one of them. That way they would be able to find each other in the afterlife or the next life.

"Why is that?" Naruto pressed curiously.

"Shinobi face danger behind every corner. Each mission could be our demise. With youth, we will create memories and children to follow in our footsteps," Lee's passion sparkled in his eyes. "They will be loved!"

"I'm sure they will," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Lee was always a little too over the top in his opinion.

"I wonder who they would look more like?" Naruto sniggered covering his mouth with his free hand. Sasuke snorted, refusing to let on that he had already spent time thinking of their offspring.

"My beautiful Sakura," Lee fawned affectionately.

* * *

"We can only hope," Sakura sighed.

"Don't be a pussy, just toss it back," Anko pressured him.

Sasuke took a whiff of the saucer in front of him. The strong scent of alcohol burned his nostrils, causing him to cringe away. He'd decided to pity Ki and spend more time with her. Naruto had wandered off with his male friends while Sasuke was attempting to spend time with some of the female shinobi.

_Ugh, here goes_, he thought as he put the liquid up to his lips. Throwing his head back, he swallowed immediately. The sake ran down his throat hot, burning a trail as it escaped into his stomach.

Anko patted him on the back, causing him to experience a coughing fit.

"There that wasn't so bad, right?" Ino elbowed him.

"Right…" Sasuke hissed as his coughing ceased.

"Hey, it's not our fault if you're inexperienced. I just hope you can hold your liquor, cause I'm not cleaning up after you!" Ki bubbled, her cheeks rosy.

_I didn't know Kami could get drunk_, Sasuke thought snidely, directing his thoughts toward her.

_Not off your garbage. I brought my own_, she responded too loudly, causing him to flinch. She held up a small bottle that contained a bright yellow liquid. It was nearly empty. _Ambrosia! The drink of the gods. You didn't really think we sat up there without having a few drinks every now and again, did you?_

Sasuke didn't respond, but wondered what it tasted like.

_Don't eeeven think about it. This shit will do worssse than blind yooou. Weeak humansss_, she began to slur.

What he was going to do with his inebriated guardian, he wasn't exactly sure. He was fairly positive that no harm would come to her, but he couldn't promise that she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Another saucer was placed in front of him. Unwilling to let the women chide him any further, he took the shot.

After several more, he was starting to feel light headed. The laughter and talking around him didn't bother him anymore. He felt a smile creep up and plaster itself on his face.

It was at this time that the men returned, joining the females in their drinking and laughter. Sasuke felt warm, strong hands on his shoulders, sliding down his arms to rest on his slender, feminine waist.

"Heeeey beautiful," Naruto greeted cheerfully, placing a kiss on Sasuke's rosy cheeks.

Sasuke turned to inspect his blonde, noting that he too sported an alcohol-induced blush. He too had a grin, but that wasn't anything new.

Sasuke quickly stood, but realized that was a poor decision as his intoxication caused him to lose his balance. Naruto's hands wouldn't let him fall though, pulling Sasuke to his chest.

Sasuke found his arms moving, wrapping themselves around Naruto's neck. Their lips met, kissing softly. Their kiss quickly excelled. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer, pressing his stomach into something that was surprisingly hard.

Sasuke's eyes and mouth opened in shock, which Naruto took easy advantage of. His tongue slipped inside the raven's mouth. Sasuke moaned into his mouth, reveling in the sensation. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance, which Naruto ultimately won.

Sasuke felt strange in his lower stomach, as if he'd been hit with a bolt of lightning. He couldn't believe what wanton desire he was experiencing as he pressed his small figure into Naruto even harder.

Suddenly, a cool liquid found itself in Sasuke's hair.

"I'm so sorry!" a frazzled Tenten apologized for spilling her drink, and for spoiling their intimate, yet public moment.

"S'all good," Naruto waved the weapons specialist away.

The blond grabbed a napkin from one of the tables and lightly dabbed the long dark tresses. Sasuke giggled at how the night had changed so quickly.

"C'mon, I'll clean you up," Naruto led him away from the party.

They leaned on each other for support, struggling to walk the few blocks they needed. It felt like it took much longer than it really did to travel.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, pulling his date over to his bed…

**Author's Note: **I don't know anything about Japanese style weddings, so I'm not going to pretend I do. In my story, they will have a western-ish style wedding. If that's not acceptable, then please pretend that this chapter never happened! I hope you're not too upset with where I'm going to leave this, but I promise to update and you won't be disappointed!


	14. Hard

Ki Ai Sky  
**Written: April 18, 2013**

**Author's Note:**WARNING: **LEMON**. This is the first lemon. I won't be using proper Japanese terms for the clothing items, because I will probably use them wrong, so just bear with me. I took French, not Japanese culture courses. Oh, and this may be a little awkward because Sasuke thinks of himself as male still, even though his body is 100% female. Like I said, if Sasuke decides to accept his curse he accepts being female. Then he would be referred to as "she".

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Hard

Sasuke peeled off Naruto's jacket, followed quickly by his undershirt. The silk material was carelessly tossed to the floor with a soft thump. His world was half dream, half reality. This was one of his dreamland fantasies come to life, even if his body was of a different gender.

He pushed the blond onto the bed. Once he'd removed everything but his intimates, he looked at the half-undressed man waiting for him.

Naruto's tanned muscles were lean and tight. His abdomen was decorated with even more rippling muscles. Sasuke ran his nails lightly over the hot skin admiringly. He traced the well-defined lines that led to a more intimate area. He swirled his fingers in the thin strip of blonde hair that he knew would lead to much more of it. He eyed Naruto's impressive bulge with approval.

Sasuke crawled up Naruto's lap, seating himself on Naruto's stomach. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's. The blonde groaned in anticipation. Sasuke giggled, due to nerves and his intoxication.

Suddenly, his world was turned upside down as Naruto rolled him onto his back.

-_dream sequence_-

_Naruto hovered over Sasuke, his hands pressing into Sasuke's hard and muscular chest. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as Naruto bent his head down and traced his tongue all over the bare skin. The soft pink tongue left a trail of burning flesh behind._

The blond pressed wet, sensual kisses on his date's neck. Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in pleasure. He felt his desire pool between his legs. Naruto licked and kissed his way south, nibbling on Sasuke's exposed hipbone.

"Ahhh," Sasuke moaned, unable to contain himself.

Naruto chuckled against his warm flesh, stopping his descent. He pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke greedily sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, savoring the taste.

_Naruto pressed his erection into Sasuke's thigh as their kissed deepened. Sasuke's head spun with the knowledge of Naruto's desire._

_Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde's very well-defined hip bones and pulled him even closer, hearing Naruto gasp in pleasure at the compression of his penis._

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands sliding the straps of his very black, very lacy bra down his shoulders. One of the wandering hands made its way to the center of his chest, toying with the front clasp. Sasuke arched his back, sticking out his chest, giving him better access to free the breasts his hands sought after.

The clasp came undone with an audible click as they bounced free from their imprisonment. Naruto's hands danced over them, barely touching. Sasuke gasped, both from the unusual feeling of his new appendages being caressed and from the sheer arousal.

Sasuke sat up so that Naruto could fully remove the bra, but he was unprepared for the oral assault he received. Naruto's mouth came down on Sasuke's nipple, his tongue toying with the sensitive part. The blonde's tongue circle while his lips sucked. The pink nipple hardened immediately at this touch, sending waves of desire through Sasuke's body.

_Naruto's fingers toyed with his waistband, nearly bringing Sasuke to whimper with wanton desire. His fingers ventured underneath the elastic, crawling slowly further downwards. Sasuke's mind was clouded by his shallow breathing between kisses, his anticipation causing his heart to beat rapidly. _

_The fingers danced through his curls as they slowly made their way to his-_

Sasuke's eyes opened widely as he jerked backwards. He pushed Naruto away, startled.

His fantasies had blended so well with his alcohol-influenced reality that he had forgotten what happened to him. When Naruto's finger's made contact with the outside of heated slit, Sasuke was suddenly very aware of his change in gender.

The shock was too much, he wasn't ready. He sobered up immediately from the strange touch and feeling. Not only was it strange, but it reminded him of what nearly- how he had almost been-

"Too soon?" the blonde's concerned but husky voice drew Sasuke back to himself.

"Uh…y-yeah," he stumbled lamely, avoiding eye contact. He had nearly been raped not too long ago, and he wasn't ready for his female body to be touched like that. He wasn't used to it; he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

All of his fantasies were of him as a male with the complete package. He'd experienced his fair share of intimacies with both men and women, but he had yet to explore his own new parts.

Kisame had almost taken everything away. He had nearly ruined Sasuke's life. A few seconds later and… He couldn't even bring himself to finish thinking it.

_Breathe, Sasuke_, Ki's voice whispered soothingly. _This is all very new for you. Don't do anything you aren't ready for. This is Naruto, not Kisame. Naruto would never hurt you, never make you do anything_.

_I've fucked up, _he thought miserably, feeling tears begin to well up.

_Look at those eyes and try to tell me that again_.

Sasuke shyly looked up at Naruto, his blonde eyes full of worry. Sasuke was slightly grateful for his guardian's peeping.

"I'm so sorry, Sorriko," Naruto whispered shamefully, mistaking the start of tears as his fault.

"No!" Sasuke panicked, his tears vanishing. This was his first chance to be close to Naruto and it was failing horribly. Sure, they were drunk (sobering quickly), but it was still a first. Naruto and Sasuke may not have been dating for long, but they had a real connection. One that Naruto didn't understand, because he didn't know that the young woman he was with was really his best friend.

"No, Naruto, it's not you," Sasuke rolled on his side, reaching out to touch the blonde's cheek. "I want this, I do. I can't, it's too soon after… Just not me, not yet, okay?"

Naruto grasped Sasuke hand as it left his face, placing a soft kiss on the palm, frowning as he agreed. Sasuke paused; he wasn't going to let this night be ruined. His decision was made.

"Naruto, I want to do something for you… Let me blow your mind," Sasuke grinned, watching Naruto's eyes light up. Although he wasn't ready to have his new body explored, that didn't mean he couldn't give Naruto some sort of release.

"What do yo-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's deep kiss. He was determined to save their wonderful night from an awkward ending. The boy-turned-girl stuck two of his fingers under the blonde's waistband and pulled down. Naruto eagerly lifted his hips to help Sasuke to remove his boxers. He kicked them off, while their lip-lock continues.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and straddled his friend's lap, putting pressure on Naruto's exposed groin. Sasuke could feel him growing hard beneath him. He took Naruto's hands and placed them on Sasuke's breasts. Sasuke caressed and massaged them with both of their hands.

The feeling was erotic. Naruto's impressive erection was pressed against the thin material of his panties. Naruto's strong hands pressed deliciously into his soft flesh.

Sasuke took on of Naruto's hands away and put it up to his face. Sasuke opened his mouth, taking in two of the long fingers. He clamped his lips on them, sucking wetly. He circled the phalanges with his tongue, licking them sexily. Naruto moaned loudly in response.

Sasuke watched, mentally grinning wickedly. Naruto's bright blue eyes lolled back into his head, his blood obviously not flowing to the head on his shoulders.

Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's fingers and slowly slid his hips down. Sasuke sized up Naruto's cock.

_Bigger than I was_, he admitted to himself with a slight twinge of jealousy. He knew someday that he would be happy about Naruto's endowment.

Sasuke grasped his shaft gently, wrapping his fingers around it. Naruto lifted his hips, causing Sasuke to stroke his length. Sasuke took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He had never given head before, though he had received often from the company of numerous blonde men and women.

Sasuke opened widely, sheathing his teeth behind his lips as he bent forward and took in as much as he could without gagging.

The skin was soft and hot with engorgement. Sasuke closed his lips and drew himself up, bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, tasting Naruto's seed. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected.

"Oh kami," Naruto gasped, winding his fingers into Sasuke's long dark hair. He guided Sasuke's motions with his hands, pressing him to pick up the tempo.

Sasuke willingly obliged, twirling his tongue as he went up and down. He sucked hard, feeling Naruto's feet twitch with uncontrollable pleasure.

Sasuke boldly drew Naruto's cock deeper into his throat, his excitation helping to prevent him from vomiting.

"Holy _shhhhit_," Naruto hissed, bucking his hips up rapidly.

"_Ahh!_" the blonde cried out as he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke forced himself not to spit, feeling the hot, thick liquid explode in the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly, tasting his semen.

Naruto panted heavily, sweat coating his tanned skin.

Sasuke looked up at his beloved, smiling at what he accomplished. Sasuke crawled up next to him, Naruto wrapped one arm around the raven's shoulders, pulling him close. Sasuke laid his head on his muscular chest, his long hair sticking to the sweat. Naruto leaned over, pressing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke sat next to his friend, watching the blonde man sleep.

It was very early in the morning, the birds chirping loudly. The faint morning light streamed through the window, casting a soft glow on the room.

Sasuke smiled distantly, thinking about their night. He had never been so close to Naruto, so intimate. This was a new level, even if the blonde didn't know his raven-haired beauty's true identity.

Sasuke's smile grew, remember the sounds Naruto made. Sasuke was pleased; he was responsible for those noises. He was responsible for Naruto's undoing last night.

Sasuke and Naruto had never discussed their past sexual history, not as friends and not as a couple. What was the point? They were shinobi, and they only lived one short life. They knew to take their pleasures where they could. One night stands were common and weren't looked down upon. Marriages were rare, and children even more so.

Children. Sasuke pondered the thought. He could almost imagine little blonde boys and girls with dark eyes running around.

_Don't get ahead of yourself,_ the Kami's voice spoke in the back of his head. _You have a long way to go before you'll even get close to that._

_I know I do_, Sasuke agreed. He wasn't a virgin as a male, but he had no idea what that meant for his new body. _How do I get past this, Ki?_

_You will need to trust me, Sasuke,_ she informed him. _You won't enjoy what I will make you do; it will be hard, but once we have finished, you will be able to get over your fears and unfamiliarity._

_What will you have me do?_ He thought skeptically, observing his surroundings. Ki would without a doubt solve his problem, but her methods were questionable at best.

_We will talk when you get home, Naruto's waking up,_ she whispered.

Sasuke's dark eyes flashed to his blonde friend's face, watching him stir from his sleep. His blue eyes blinked sleepily, yawning. Sasuke lay back down on his side, waiting for Naruto's consciousness to return to him fully.

Their eyes met; sky blue meeting dark night. They shared a silent smile, taking comfort in one another's presence.

"Good morning, Sorriko," the blonde spoke happily, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Have you been awake long?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally, he didn't know how long it had been. He'd honestly been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the passing of time.

"Next time, wake me up."

_Next time_, Sasuke bit his lip, trying to suppress a very embarrassing grin that threatened to escape.

Naruto released Sasuke and crawled out of bed. He stood and stretched his naked figure. Sasuke tried not to gawk.

"Shower time," Naruto announced.

A few blissful hours later, Sasuke returned to his home that he shared with Ki. He was wearing Naruto's clothes, a black t-shirt and baggy orange shorts, while he carried his own from last night. Sasuke didn't even bother to try to keep quiet, knowing that Ki was waiting for him.

He dropped off his belongings on his bed before heading to the kitchen for a snack.

Ki sat waiting for him, a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She had dark bags under her eyes, hinting that she had a rough night. Her long hair was wet, free of its braid, draped over her strong shoulders.

"Not so immortal, are we?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly.

"Even the kami get hangovers," she grudgingly admitted before taking a large gulp.

Sasuke inhaled, trying to determine what flavor tea she was drinking, but he regretted it. It smelled like something that had been char-broiled and burned to a crisp in the room.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asked, holding his nose as he fought the urge to vomit.

"Phoenix ashes- best cure for hangovers," the dark-haired woman stated, taking another sip. "That's enough berating me. We need to talk, young lady."

Sasuke frowned deeply at the 'lady' remark.

"Sasuke, you are a woman now, in all aspects except your mind. That body of yours is one hundred percent real, there is no illusion. You know that by now," Ki tried to explain. "Because you struggle to make the mental gender transition, you will never be as close with Naruto as you'd like to be someday."

"I was born a man; all I've ever known is being a man. You think it's easy to up and decide that I'm a woman now and everything is okay?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I never wanted this curse. I never wanted to become a woman."

"You didn't have a choice. This is in your blood, Sasuke. You were born with this curse hanging over your head. After everything that happened to your clan, to your family, it is up to _you_ to restore your clan.

"Sasuke, I'm going to make this very simple. Only Uchiha women can give birth to Sharingan children. If you were a man, your clan would die. None of your children would be able to use your kekkei genkai. You would be the last Uchiha."

Sasuke was silent. He didn't know any of that. It made sense, he reasoned. Certain genetic traits were passed down through the mother's genes, the X chromosome. Every person contained an X chromosome from their mother. Studies showed that ninety-nine percent of kekkei genkai were passed down from the mother.

"It was only fate that you were in love with a man. If you had been in love with a woman, this would have been even more difficult. It all works out, Sasuke. Your family line doesn't have to die. You can be happy; you can avenge your clan's wipeout."

Sasuke once swore that he would avenge his clan; at that time, he thought he could only do so by killing his traitorous brother. Maybe there was another way. He conceded his bitterness towards his curse. He may not have asked for it, but with it maybe everything would work out for the better.

"But how, Ki? How do I do it?" he shook his head in confusion. There was no magic button he could press that would make him think of himself as a woman.

"Accept your body, and your mind will follow," Ki stated simply. "When you can learn to be at home with your female figure and claim it as your own, it won't be hard. You have to learn before your time is up, or else you cannot accept your curse."

**Author's Note: **Strange chapter, I know. Like I said, Sasuke can't think of himself as a girl yet. That's why he pushes Naruto away. His acceptance of his curse is a long ways away, ladies and gents. And I've placed a time limit on it. He has to accept his new gender before he can stay that way. Sorry this was shorter, I just wanted to get it up and out so I can move on with the plot before finals.


	15. Identity Crisis

Ki Ai Sky  
**Written: Fall 2013**

**Author's Note:**This isn't what I had intended to happen here, but I think I like it. This story needed a lot more action and this will certainly boost that up a bit. Sorry it took so long, life has a tendency of getting in the way.

The Great Uchiha Curse  
-Ki Ai Sky-  
Identity Crisis

"Mouths shut!" Ki hissed. They were deep within enemy territory; they had no idea what to expect. Sound ninja could be anywhere, and it was safest if they just didn't speak and made as little noise as possible.

Sasuke adjusted his head wrap, making sure it covered all of his hair and cast a shadow on his eyes. Not that anyone would recognize him as a woman. They needed to uphold their disguises in order to not raise suspicion. Acting as a cowardly farm hand wasn't difficult, so long as he didn't need to speak. He was a piss poor mimic, his accents were as fake as could be. The team had decided it best he pretend to be a mute.

Ki had voiced a concern of hers for this mission with Sasuke. Some shinobi were descendants of fallen Kami- Kami who had chosen humanity and love over immortality and power. Ki explained that because they were descendants from the gods, they possessed certain advantages. Tenten's family descended from Kami many, many generations passed and that was why she could handle summonings of incredibly large magnitudes.

Sasuke didn't understand why this was of concern to him until Ki mentioned one of the people Sasuke hated most in the world: Kabuto, Orochimaru's minion. Ki knew Kabuto had Kami blood running in his veins, the kind that allowed him to pass unnoticed. He could erase his presence- making him undetectable by their keen senses. Venturing into Sound territory where Kabuto was likely to be was extremely risky, but they would perform their mission.

The trio continued walking along the shadowed path, alert and ready for anything. Sai adjusted the straps on his pack, making sure they were tight enough so that no one could slip it off him easily. They would have to pry it from his cold, dead body.

They kept their verbal silence, but walked clumsily. If they had their normal grace, the jig would be up. They'd prepared for this mission for three days. The entire fate of the war rested upon this mission. Without what was in Sai's pack, the Village Hidden in the Leaves could fall.

Sasuke was surprised when they had been assigned the mission. He knew that his skills had been improving under the careful tutelage of Naruto, Ki, and Kakashi, but it didn't seem to be enough. He might be able to better defend himself, but he wasn't going to be able to go on the offensive, not without his Sharingan.

The past four weeks went by uneventfully. Training had continued without the presence of Sakura, who had soon revealed her pregnancy. Not many were surprised, but it was a joyous announcement for the village. Babies brought smiles to people's faces, and in the middle of the turmoil occurring around them it was a much needed relief.

A recent conflict between Leaf and Sound shinobi resulted in much bloodshed, several lives were lost, including that of Sarutobi Asuma. Tensions between the warring nations grew daily. It became clear that Otogakure was a threat, and alliances were forming. The scroll entrusted to the group would solidify the alliance of Konoha and Kumo.

The trio neared an old, rickety bridge that went over a fast moving river. This bridge marked the half-way point in their voyage, but they knew it was risky to traverse across it. It was likely that they would be accosted by Sound ninja and interrogated, but they could not afford to waste any more time bypassing it. Their disguises needed to hold up or else the alliance may never happen.

Sasuke felt beads of sweat fall down the back of his neck as he slowly crossed the river. He was beyond nervous; his mouth was dry and his breathing slow. He wasn't ready for another life or death battle, but he needed to do this for the village he had once betrayed. He knew in his heart that he needed to earn the right to call it home.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice called from behind him.

Sasuke turned on his heel, startled. They had been prepared for an interrogation; he prayed he could keep up appearances as well as Ki and Sai.

Before the Leaf shinobi were six others. The leader of the group was a bulking, dark-skinned man equipped with a massive axe. He was covered in tattoos, which Sasuke could not decipher. The man's purple hair hung down in his face, covering his eyes. Behind him were two women, one of which was wearing an elaborate mask, and a man with several large scrolls.

The final member of the party was a very familiar face. His large glasses and gleaming white hair were very characteristic of Kabuto. Sasuke would never forget the man who performed numerous tests on him and violated him in countless ways. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger and hatred.

When he was serving Orochimaru, learning as his body was prepared, Kabuto got away with everything he wanted. Sasuke would not allow the scientist shinobi the satisfaction of having won, having degraded Sasuke to the point where he would get Orochimaru to interfere.

Nothing would erase those memories. His anger slowly boiled as he relived some of his more hateful memories.

_Sasuke, calm down. We need to avoid a battle here, _Ki's voice resonated in his skull, waking him from haze of his hatred. _I don't know if I can protect you both while not killing them. And you __**cannot**__ activate your Sharingan in front of Kabuto or else your identity will be revealed. _

_Fine_, Sasuke tried to release his rage.

"A couple of farmers, eh?" the leader's deep voice asked as he appraised their appearances. They were covered in dirt, carrying field tools and sacs full of potatoes. The two women had their heads covered, and Sai's clothing was covered in holes.

"Yes, sir," Sai answered quietly.

They had rehearsed several different scenarios; their answers were flawless. Nothing could go wrong.

"Where are you headed to?" the dark man quizzed as he closed the distance between them. He took a piece of Ki's hair to his nose and inhaled. Sasuke wasn't amazed as she retained her composure and didn't flinch.

"The village on the water to sell our crops," Sai answered again, his face as grim as usual.

"Who are the women with you?" he asked again. He was clearly the interrogator, meant to assess any unknown people on their lands.

"My fiancée and my younger sister," the artist shinobi gestured to each.

"Fiancée, eh? I may keep her and have my fun with her." The dark-skinned man ran his tongue over Ki's dirt-covered ear. Again, she didn't flinch, but this time Sasuke was impressed

"Leave them alone, Kazumaru," Kabuto ordered, enforcing his authority as Orochimaru's second in command. "They appear to be just simple farmhands."

"This bitch smells too clean to be a farmer's fuck toy," Kazumaru remarked. "She doesn't smell like shit and dirt, that's for fucking sure."

"Interesting…" Kabuto thought on it.

Sasuke could feel this nervousness in the pit of his stomach, his breathing was quick and shallow, but silent. Any wrong move and they were going to be fighting for their lives, where they were clearly outnumbered and Ki couldn't kill any of them. Sasuke wasn't at his fighting prime, and getting out was highly unlikely.

_Calm down_, Ki's voice stated flatly in his mind.

"What crops are you trading?" the white-haired man questioned.

"Potatoes, sir," Sai answered respectfully.

"I don't trust 'em," the dark-skinned leader snorted. "I say we just kill them. No one's gonna miss a few useless farmers."

"We could risk angering the Mist. The new Mizukage is very protective of her civilians," Kabuto pointed out. "But if they really are liars, then their deaths would mean nothing to her." He paused, contemplating his decisions. "Do whatever you wish, but I'm not helping dispose of the bodies."

"Excellent," Kazumaru grinned. "We were getting bored out here. Spilling a little blood will liven things up."

Kabuto waved before running off. Kazumaru and his comrades should have no difficulty with these peasants- if they truly were peasants. Kazumaru had a very strong sense of smell, as though he were part hound. Kabuto didn't doubt that the woman didn't smell badly enough to be a farmer's wife.

"Mina, Shizuna, Motoko," Kazumaru grinned. "Let it rain blood."

The masked woman quickly performed hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground, shouting "Hibiki no Jutsu!"

The air around the disguised shinobi seemed to vibrate and a violent shriek cut through them; the frequency of the noise overwhelmed their senses and forced them to their knees, holding their hands over their ears.

Sasuke felt as though his head was going to explode, he didn't think he could take much more. He watched Ki frown and get to her feet again. He remembered her Kami strengths; she wasn't weak enough to fall prey to mortal shortcomings.

She wove two simple signs and shakily held out her arms. "Tengoku mōdo: Hando!"

Suddenly, the shriek stopped. Sasuke sighed with relief as his senses finally returned to normal. He watched as the Sound shinobi fell to the ground, as though their attack was being thrown back at them.

Sasuke knew that the jutsu Ki had performed was unfeasible by humans. She caused the attack to backlash at their attackers, but as soon as the masked woman was disoriented, the jutsu stopped.

"Heaven mode?" Sai asked, getting to his feet.

"We can't explain now," Sasuke finally spoke. If they survived, they would have quite a bit of explaining to do.

"I knew you fucks weren't farmers," the purple-haired, dark-skinned man laughed as he stood up. He hefted his axe and grinned. "I don't know how you did that, bitch, but this is going to be fun." He chuckled darkly and prepared himself for battle.

"Do it," Ki spoke out loud to Sasuke, answering the question he'd only begun to form in his mind.

He smiled as he took of his head scarf, letting his long raven hair flow in the wind. He closed his eyes and readied his chakra. He opened them, revealing the three tomoe of a fully matured Sharingan. He knew he would be revealing his identity to Sai and these four enemy ninja, but it was do or die. And he wasn't about to let the latter happen.

"S-Sharingan?" Sai questioned with what seemed to be an uncharacteristic look of surprise. The only people who had the Sharingan were Sasuke and his brother.

"Like I said, Sai, we'll explain later," Sasuke said as he created hand signs. "Raiton: Chidori!"

Sasuke allowed his chakra to flow through him, manifesting in the form of lighting in his right hand. The lightning resounded audibly, flashing in his fist. He'd been forbidden from using Chidori, because it would give away his identity, but he no longer had to worry about that- at least for the moment.

He heard Sai gasp, finally realizing who he truly was. It was good that Kabuto had left, or else things could have been very bad.

Sasuke ran towards Kazumaru at full speed, aiming to kill. Ki couldn't kill, but she could provide support. If Sai recovered from his shock, perhaps they stood a chance. It had been a long time since he'd been able to fight at his full strength and perform with all his skills. Sasuke smiled as he lunged with his lightning blade, ready for a good fight.

The purple-haired warrior blocked his attack with his hefty battle axe, forcing Sasuke back with the strength of his swing.

"Keep them busy, Ki. I think I can manage one at a time."

"Cocky little bitch, aren't you? Those are some creepy fucking eyes you've got there. I'll have to cut them out of your head before I fuck your dead body," the Oto shinobi leader snarled angrily. He was arrogant and enraged; Sasuke knew he would be sloppy and allow an opening. Hopefully his body was strong enough to hold out until then.

"Futon: Diatoppa!" Kazumaru swung his axe forwards, sending a vicious current of air towards the young boy-turned-girl. Sasuke released his Chidori and attempted to withstand the blow by focusing his chakra to his feet. The enemy rushed towards him in the burst of air, using it to propel himself forwards. Sasuke released his feet and flew backwards uncontrollably.

_Better to smash face first into a tree than to be sliced in half_, he reasoned as he tried to pick himself out of the wooden crater he'd formed upon impact.

"Look out!" Sai's voice cried out, alerting Sasuke to the advancing Kazumaru.

_Lightning won't work against his Wind_, Ki whispered, sounding distracted. Sasuke peaked a glance at his comrades, seeing how they were faring against the leftovers. Sai frantically drew his ink beasts while Ki held up a mud wall. Her single shadow clone dodged the two women's blows while Sai's drawings faced off against the remaining man's own drawings. Both artists fought in speed, attention to detail, and creativity.

Sasuke knew he needed to finish his battle and help his friends.

He focused his Sharingan, reading his foe's moves before he made them. His technique was flawed, but he made up for it in brute strength.

Sasuke jumped into the branches of the tree he'd impacted with and then shot out, landing behind Kazumaru. He'd sliced the tree cleanly in half, a blow meant for Sasuke.

Sasuke performed the necessary hand signs and blew a giant fireball. The spherical inferno roared loudly as it grew in volume and shot forward once it had reached critical mass. Sasuke used his visual prowess to determine which way the dark-skinned man would dodge the fireball. Sasuke sprinted to the position Kazumaru would go and generated his Chidori.

True to his prediction, Kazumaru dodged to the left, where Sasuke was waiting for him. Sasuke used his Chidori to slice the leader's arm clean off. The enemy shinobi screamed in agony, clutching where his limb used to be. The blood pooled from the wound, falling quickly to the grass.

Sasuke spared the man no mercy. He knew how ruthless Sound ninja were. They would spare not even a pregnant peasant. He sliced Kazumaru's head clean off and didn't watch as it fell softly to the ground.

_Nicely done, Sasuke. I see you haven't lost your touch, _Ki complimented his brutality.

"They're monsters," he narrowed his eyes at the corpse at his feet. "They serve Orochimaru. They deserve death for the things they've done."

He thought back briefly to his time with the Hebi Sannin. Orochimaru ordered needless lives taken for his sheer enjoyment. He forced families to fight to the death, searching for another potential host body with gifts that would serve him well. Several followed him for power, several out of cowardice, and many out of bloodlust. He hated them all. He had no pity for their fates.

He turned to his friends, ready to assist.

The woman with the mask fell to the ground; she was covered from head to toe in burns. Her clothes had turned completely to dust and her skin was a crispy black. She was the last to fall of the Oto shinobi. Sasuke smiled proudly, panting from the exertion he'd put forth.

Ki was coated in mud and dirt from using numerous Earth jutsu to defend her teammates. Though dirty, she wasn't tired in the least. Sai had ink all over his clothes from his battle with the other artists. He was mostly unscathed, with a few scratches here and there, panting hard.

He deactivated his Sharingan, seeing that the battle was over. He blinked several times, adjusting to his weakened vision. The battle had been as refreshing as it could be. He'd forgotten where his strengths were, too wrapped up in his shortcomings in his female body. He'd progressed greatly in the weeks since his encounter with Kisame. He had a long way to go before he was as strong as he once was, and to get stronger than that was even further away.

He sighed, feeling the tenseness of battle leave him as he calmed himself.

"We've got to keep moving or else we could get caught again," Ki ordered, dusting herself off. She was obviously anxious. She motioned for Sasuke and Sai to follow her as she began walking.

Sasuke followed, but halted when he head Sai's gurgling scream.

Sasuke turned towards his comrade, and gasped at what he saw: a hand, glowing blue with saturated chakra, going through the artists chest. Blood was already beginning to come from the boy's mouth as white-haired shinobi removed his hand and let Sai's body fall to the ground.

Kabuto grinned as he stood over his victim.

"Seems as though Kazumaru was right about the three of you," the medical nin pondered. "You must not be half bad if you were able to defeat them. But you'll make it past me."

Sasuke saw red. His rage overwhelmed him, and he charged Orochimaru's right-hand man. He slashed left and right with his kunai, aiming for anything vital. He'd always hated Kabuto, and now that he'd killed Sai, Sasuke was determined to have his blood.

Kabuto easily dodged Sasuke's attacks and kept himself out of range, jumping back quickly.

_Sai is alive, but only barely; I might be able to save him... Do whatever you must to distract Kabuto._

Sasuke didn't wait for any further confirmation from his guardian. His Sharingan flared brilliantly, the crimson gaze fixed on his prey. He moved quicker, closing the distance between them. Kabuto parried the strike with his own kunai. The two locked eyes for a moment before jumping apart.

"Sharingan eyes? Where did you get those?" Kabuto asked curiously. The Uchiha were all dead, save Sasuke and Itachi.

"Fuck you," Sasuke hissed, breathing heavily. He couldn't hope of winning this battle. He was still far too weak. But he could distract Kabuto as long as possible. Kabuto wouldn't kill someone with a visual prowess, he wanted to collect them and study them.

Sasuke lunged again, spinning as he landed a kick to the chest, sending Kabuto skidding backwards. Sasuke moved his hands quickly as the giant fireball formed, which he spat at the Oto shinobi. Kabuto counted with a wall of water, causing their battlefield to become enshrouded in steam for several seconds. Sasuke took advantage of his ability to see and threw several kunai with exploding tags on them at Kabuto's position.

He set them off, heading their loud boom and feeling the heat they produced. He could see Kabuto in the air, he'd jumped up to avoid the blast. Sasuke appeared underneath him and prepared his taijutsu combination.

"Shishi Rendan!"

The kick caught Kabuto in the abdomen; Sasuke spun, thrusting in enemy towards the ground with great force. Kabuto landed, creating a small dust could and crater from the impact. A cackle rose as the dust cleared.

"It couldn't be Sasuke, could it? You're so weak."

Sasuke snarled as he lunged again, striking viciously, wanting the medic's head. Kabuto fought back this time instead of just dodging. Sasuke was unprepared for the strength of his blow as it caught in him his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The chakra infused punch felt like it had broken a rib, his insides pulsating with agony.

"This isn't an illusion, is it?" Kabuto questioned as Sasuke clutched his stomach in pain. Sasuke went down as Kabuto struck the back of his neck, crashing to the ground. Sasuke struggled to get to his feet, the pain overwhelming him. He grabbed Sasuke by his long, raven hair.

Sasuke winced as he was picked up by his hair, held several inches above the ground. He gritted his teeth and glared at the dark-eyed man.

"My, my, Sasuke. You make a lovely young woman," Kabuto appraised his body.

Sasuke held his broken rib with one hand as he lashed out with a kunai in the other. Kabuto laughed at the pathetic attempt.

Kabuto infused two of his fingers with chakra and struck Sasuke quickly in the chest. Sasuke felt the panic in his chest rise as his arms went limp and he lost feeling in all of his limbs.

"Now, seeing as you're going to be unable to move for the next twenty minutes, you can answer some of my questions. Or I can end your life right now."

_How the fuck do I keep losing battles and getting raped! _Sasuke thought angrily.

_I can't leave Sai or he will die. I don't think Kabuto will hurt you_, Ki whispered, regretfully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Oto medical ninja.

"What caused your sexual transformation?"

"The Uchiha curse."

"A bloodline curse that turns men into women?" Kabuto thought for a moment. "Ensuring the continuation of the kekkei genkai. Genius…"

"Say that when you have breasts and a period," he growled in annoyance and hatred.

"Sasuke, thank you for this insight. I'd never considered the possibilities of genetic kekkei genkai inheritance before."

Kabuto released Sasuke, letting him fall face first into the ground. Sasuke cried out in pain as his injuries were aggravated further.

_What does that mean?_ Sasuke asked Ki, not sure exactly what kinds of ideas he had just given Orochimaru's second in command.

_I don't know, Sasuke, but it can't be good…_

**Author's Note: **Kabuto's plans won't be revealed for a while. But, Sai know who Sasuke is. This could prove to be a really rough problem, couldn't it? Sorry for the long delay! Hope this was exciting enough for you.

**Author's Note: **


End file.
